Encore
by icynovas
Summary: Sephiroth's destiny was already set in stone, but a voice in his dreams had set the motions to change it. And while dealing with himself as a threat was difficult, meeting the voice's owner proved to be the start of an entirely different ordeal. Time Travel AU. Cloud/Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, another Time Travel fic; the concept fascinated me and I couldn't help but to try it out and see how my own take would fare out. It's not going to be an epic or that long really (because I can't seem to write long-fics for some reason).

Other pairings beside the main SephCloud that will include: Angeal/Genesis, Aerith/Tifa, Kunsel/Zack/Cissnei, Vincent/Cid and others - implied or not. Of course, I won't focus too much on them; there will be follow-up oneshots to take care of that.

* * *

**Encore**

_Prologue_** -** Seeds of Doubt

* * *

Familiar but never comforting, the coldness and loneliness of the labs were all he knew. He had no reason to yearn for anything more, to question or complain about something he never had.

_Just like Mother._

In his dreams, a beautiful lady in silver embraced him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and stroking his hair lovingly.

_"I love you, my son."_

Even though her embraces left him hollow, her whispers made him wince in pain, and her delicate hands felt like claws, Sephiroth never complained. It was the only thing he could look forward to; having a mother for him _somewhere_, caring for him alone and distracting him from the pains of the experiments he had to endure.

**_"But would a mother hurt her child?"_**

Sephiroth quickly pulled away from his mother's embrace, looking around for the source of the new voice. When he found none, though, he grew confused; he was so sure he heard someone.

"Is something wrong, son?" Sephiroth looked up at his mother, her concerned face only giving him the feeling that he was losing a part of himself.

He shook his head, shrugging the whole thing off. "It's nothing, Mother."

Yet no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get that question out of his head.

* * *

**_"Would a mother's presence make you feel lost?"_**

As much as Sephiroth was curious about the new voice in the beginning, he found that he didn't like hearing it at all.

With every dream came a question, and what was once a source of comfort - an escape from his regular life - was now a source of unbearable dread. Slowly but surely, he was changing; he couldn't return his mother's embraces, couldn't reply whenever she said that she loved him - couldn't even _look_ at her!

It was all that voice's fault; making him confused, making him _question_ his uneasiness.

Instead of going for Mother, Sephiroth decided to find the one who was speaking and chase him - he was sure that voice belonged to a man - off his dreams. The next thing he knew, though, he was on the verge of waking up, and he didn't even speak a word to his mother.

**_"How do you feel?"_**

"Angry!" He couldn't believe that he fell for that; he thought himself above falling for such obvious schemes.

Sephiroth could've sworn hearing the owner of the voice chuckle. **_"Good."_**

Before he could reply, he found himself wide awake, his anger evaporating when he realized that for the first time in years, he didn't wake up feeling empty.

* * *

**_"I had a mother once. She was always so tired and overworked, trying her hardest to provide for me on her own. She felt warm, made me feel comfortable, made me feel like I belonged even if it were for few moments."_**

**_"Look at your mother now and tell me what you feel."_**

Sephiroth quietly watched his mother from afar, the sight of her making his gut twist. He wasn't sure if it was a nightmare he was having, but his mother looked... _different_. Something about her felt off and he found that he didn't want to approach her at any cost.

Still, she was the only mother he knew...

His expression must've told about what he felt, because a hand softly patted on his head, a gesture so comforting he didn't even ask why he didn't see anyone next to him. **_"I'm sorry."_**

"She wasn't my mother anyway," he replied as he bitterly watched her fade away.

* * *

He didn't dream about his mother anymore, and he didn't hear much from the voice in other dreams either - only exchanging few words before he had to wake up.

Sephiroth was surprised to find that he missed him a little.

After rising in ranks in ShinRa and SOLDIER and going through a war, he finally got the chance to have a proper -_ long -_ conversation with him.

He was floating in Mako green and nothing but, a strange setting for a dream, he mused. He curiously took in his surroundings, wondering what was going to pop up any minute now.

_**"It's been a while."**_ It was the same voice from years ago, the same quiet, soft tone Sephiroth suddenly found himself feeling nostalgic towards. "**_I know that you're confused about this place, but I'll have to explain some other time; I have more important things to tell you."_**

"Like what?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow; the serious edge in the other's voice certainly got his attention.

**_"You're going to save the Planet,"_** he answered simply.

Sephiroth, the Demon of Wutai, ShinRa's First Class SOLDIER, merely blinked.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Just a fair warning: my updates tend to be atrociously short. I'm trying to fix that with time so bear with me.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter One_** -** Enlightenment

* * *

Sephiroth woke up feeling conflicted and disoriented, taking quite a while to realize that he was back in his bedroom. As he prepared himself for a new day, he thought about his dream and what it meant, unsure which course of action he'd take.

On one hand, there was the fact that it was a mere _voice_ that requested him to save the Planet, a voice he first heard when he was only a child. He read about children making up imaginary friends to cope with their loneliness or sorrow - perhaps he was an extended case.

On the other hand, though, there was the matter of the images he was shown of a dying Planet, of cities and towns and villages empty of people and life itself, of lands barren to the core...

The thought that this was the Planet's fate in the future was rather unsettling.

_But why me of all people? What's my relation to all of this?_

As he did his daily duties, his mind turning many questions left and right, Sephiroth felt even more conflicted and wary.

* * *

He had the same dream for the rest of the week, every question going back to the matter of saving the Planet. If the voice was a manifestation of a part of his mind, he was incredibly persistent and patient, so much that Sephiroth was beginning to doubt.

"Let's say that what you said was right. Let's say that the Planet is going to die a few hundred years from now. Why do you think I should be the one to save it?"

**_"Because everyone's actions in this time-period will have the most effect in the future, and you're the most suitable one for it."_**

Sephiroth couldn't help but snort. "I'm not a hero."

**_"I don't expect you to be."_**

Sephiroth wasn't one to get caught off-guard easily, but he undeniably was at that moment; whatever response he expected wasn't this.

_Who are you?_

Sometimes, he had the brief thought that the voice in his dreams was familiar, as if its owner knew him outside of his dreams and mind and understood him in a way that no one did. It was impossible, of course; Sephiroth would've recognized him if he met him.

Still, his knowing response intrigued him.

"What do you want from me?"

And like all the previous dreams, the voice had only one clear but vague answer.

**_"I want you to save the Planet."_**

* * *

It took Sephiroth another three days to accept - to humor the voice or to satisfy his curiosity, he couldn't decide. All that mattered was that this whole thing was occupying his mind all the time and people around him were starting to notice.

"What do I need to do?"

The voice remained silent for a moment, either surprised about his agreement or thinking about what to say. **_"If I could put the blame for the Planet's fall on anything, I would put it on ShinRa."_**

Sephiroth wasn't really that shocked. "So you want me to destroy ShinRa, I take it."

**_"No..."_** He knew that there was a 'not yet' unsaid. **_"I want you to find Hollander's files about Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos regarding **_Project-G_**."_**

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, his tone tight and clipped and he asked, "And _why_ is that?"

**_**_"With its endless greed, _**ShinRa ruined many lives including theirs. **_Project-G is one of many of ShinRa's wrongdoings and t_**hey shouldn't be kept in the dark about it."_**

Even if the voice was something he made up, there was no way Sephiroth would ignore this - especially when he knew that ShinRa wasn't above doing immoral deeds for its benefit. "You do know that if you informed me of this earlier, I would've been more inclined to help you, right?"

**_"I wanted you to agree on the whole deal not just a part of it,"_** the voice reasoned.

_Clever. _It was somewhat cruel, yes, but the fact that he'd do the same if their roles were switched, that whatever plan the voice had started with investigating the cases of his comrades soothed his anger.

He was finding it harder to deny that the voice's owner was his own person.

"I'll see what I can find."

And with that, Sephiroth woke up.

* * *

Hacking wasn't a specialty Sephiroth was interested in, but that didn't mean he wasn't quite good at it. The mere fact that he was taking rather long to get to Hollander's files spoke of how important and secured they were, and the many firewalls and pass-codes got him concerned.

"[Access Denied]."

Hollander was hiding something, something that even the highest-ranked officers couldn't reach.

For a moment, Sephiroth feared what he'd find. That moment passed, though, when he thought of what would happen if he _didn't_ find out.

* * *

Sephiroth had long since grown accustomed to the green surroundings of his dreams. In fact, he could even say that he felt more relaxed here than the other hellish landscapes his mind _graciously_ supplied. The voice told him that this place saved him energy when he spoke to him - what kind of energy? Sephiroth didn't know, but he'd find out eventually.

**_"How's your search going?"_**

"I'm making progress." If it weren't for the mission he suddenly got assigned to two days ago, he would've successfully reached the files by now. "I'll be sure to be done with it soon."

**_"I don't doubt it; even death won't stop you from achieving your objectives."_** That response got his full attention.

"Speaking from experience?" The voice never talked about his nature - about knowing him before or not - so Sephiroth took every slip he made for all it worth and tried to conclude something from it, asking subtle questions to see what his reaction would be.

Like every time, the voice didn't answer.

With a sigh, Sephiroth let the matter go for now; he had more important things to think of and worry about.

But he wouldn't let go for long, not when the voice was a rather _fascinating_ mystery to solve.

* * *

"[Access Granted]."

Finally, after cracking many codes and firewalls, Sephiroth reached to the files he was looking for. Copying them into his hard-drive, he quickly erased every trace of him ever hacking into the Science Department's database and then, with a growing sense of dread, proceeded to read them.

__"With its endless greed, _ShinRa ruined many lives including theirs. _Project-G is one of many of ShinRa's wrongdoings and t_hey shouldn't be kept in the dark about it."_

He didn't expect for the reality to be this way. In the worst-case scenario, he thought that Angeal and Genesis were targets for experimentation - not this. _Never this._

But no matter how much he didn't want it to be true, the fact was that his two trusted comrades, companions - maybe even _friends_ \- were projects and victims of ShinRa in one way or the other. And if he didn't intervene now, he had the feeling that their future was going to be bleak.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to those who faved and followed. I sure hope this to be up to your expectations.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Two_** \- **Rejecting &amp; Accepting

* * *

Despite the fact that the files were incomplete and patchy at best - he did try his hardest to restore them, after all - it was easy to figure it out: Genesis and indirectly, Angeal, were results of experiments done with some type of cells, and they were totally oblivious to that fact thanks to the project's failure and ShinRa's cover-up.

The voice told him to inform the two about the secrets of their past, but Sephiroth was sure there was more to it than that.

"If things continued the way they are now, what will happen?"

**_"They'll degrade,"_** the voice answered with a heavy sigh. **_"In short, either their bodies would weaken and age in an accelerated rate or their emotional control would lessen. There's also a high risk of mutation and death."_**

Sephiroth clinched his fists and willed his voice to be as neutral as possible. "Do you know what will cure this?" Why else bother telling him about this if he couldn't prevent it? It wouldn't have made sense.

As if reading his thoughts - which was a possibility since he was in a dream - the voice assured him, **_"I do, otherwise I wouldn't have told you."_**

Even though he knew the answer wouldn't please him, Sephiroth couldn't help but ask, "In the future... what happened to to them.?

There was silence at first, but after moments that felt like hours, the voice spoke again, **_"I can show you."_**

Without missing a beat, Sephiroth nodded in acceptance. "Do it, then."

And then he saw them, many images and scenes of Genesis destroying everything in his quest to find a cure and losing himself along the way, of Angeal closing on himself and pushing others away as he suffered, of both of them succumbing to the idea that they were monsters in the end.

He couldn't imagine Genesis and Angeal, the two strongest people he knew, to have this happen to them, to fall that way. He couldn't imagine them, as selfish as it sounded, leaving him all alone after years of companionship.

"Will they listen to me, I wonder..."

_**"Most of what happened to them was because everyone lied to them, so just be honest and they'll come around eventually. Even if the truth hurts, a lie is much more damaging."**_

Despite the grim subject, Sephiroth let out a small chuckle. "You're rather wise for a mere voice."

**_"Comes with living for centuries."_**

Sephiroth could've asked about what he meant by that, but he could feel himself starting to wake up, the thought of what he'd do the moment he opened his eyes filling him with anxiousness.

The voice was right; even if Angeal and Genesis didn't like the truth at first, it was far better than living in a lie, and he'd be damned if he allowed a repeat of that doomed future.

**_"Hey."_**

He looked up, a habit he developed whenever he was speaking with the voice - in an effort to locate exactly where its owner was but to no avail.

**_"Good luck."_**

Before Sephiroth could reply or express his thanks, he woke up.

* * *

The higher ranked you were in ShinRa, the more you were watched. It was something Sephiroth learned to get used to, being observed and watched all the time - and sometimes, when he really needed to be alone, he learned where all the blind spots were and how to access them.

Silently, he waited for Angeal and Genesis to arrive, anticipating yet fearful of how their reactions would be about the files he sent them. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching him, he looked up to see that both of them were finally here.

They kept being quiet, refusing to glance his way. Knowing them, he knew that Genesis did it out of anger while Angeal did it out of shame.

"What," Genesis started, eyes flashing and teeth gritted, "what gave you the_ right_ to search into this? What gave you the right to inform us?"

"You could die," Sephiroth replied, utterly blunt. He wouldn't pretend to understand the level of betrayal the other two felt, and he wouldn't understand their pain upon finding out the truth.

But he didn't regret telling them, not when he knew the consequences.

Genesis laughed, cold and bitter. "Always the hero, right Sephiroth? I shouldn't even be surprised."

"I'm not a hero and I don't expect to be one," Sephiroth countered, "I..."

"You _what_?" Genesis asked impatiently.

Sephiroth was always the stoic one, the one who didn't complain or express his feelings and preferred to hide them. He wondered if it was his fault that none of the two trusted him enough to tell him about their troubles in that future. Perhaps if he showed his appreciation to their company, they wouldn't have turned their backs on him. It was useless to think that; what happened happened and nothing could change it, but still, perhaps he could try to change that aspect of himself this time around.

"I don't want to lose you."

The angry look slowly faded from Genesis's eyes and was replaced by a conflicted and doubtful one. And with one final glance, he turned on his heel and simply left without a word. Angeal, who had been silent the entire time, looked as if he wanted to say something but chose against it, deciding to leave too.

Left alone, Sephiroth sighed, unsure whether to feel frustrated about them not deciding if they wanted to find the cure, or worried because there was a chance that they wouldn't accept his help.

Unfortunately, though, he had to wait to see the outcome.

* * *

With a sharp cry, Angeal cut the monster simulation with more force than the necessary, continuing to push the VR-room beyond its limit.

He didn't want to think about the happenings of the last two days; every time he thought about what Sephiroth had informed them of, he felt ashamed and disgusted with Hollander, ShinRa, his mother and even _himself_.

All his life, he'd been taught to live honorably, to fight honorably and be honorable no matter what hardships he faced.

_Where's the honor in playing with lives?_

At that meeting, he stayed quiet as Sephiroth confirmed what he sent them, wishing with all he had that it was a mere nightmare or a bad joke.

It wasn't.

Unreasonable self-loathing ate at his core and he wondered if Sephiroth still saw him as himself, if Genesis was still willing to call him a friend.

He wouldn't blame them if they didn't.

* * *

Betrayal tasted bitter, cold and dry, Genesis mused, looking at the many lights of Midgar from his window.

It seemed that every person who was involved with his life somehow damaged him, and he was finding it increasingly logical to be angry with the world. From his biological family to his adopted - the fact that he was adopted as a mere cover-up made him feel ill - he was betrayed in many different ways.

What made him livid - so incredibly livid - was that it was _Sephiroth_, the one he wanted so much to beat, who looked for the truth, who revealed it. It was Sephiroth who revealed that no matter what he accomplished, he was still deemed a failure from birth.

He couldn't care anymore. He was a lost cause, not someone worth sparing, _saving_.

* * *

They started feeling odd, as if something was not right in their bodies. Then they started having nightmares that they forgot when they woke up, but were effective enough to rob them the sleep afterwords.

Not to mention the tiredness. The unexplained, unprovoked tiredness that seemed to never go away.

It was then that they started doubting, now beginning to face the reality of what they were refusing to prevent - small signs that, if they weren't told about the project, wouldn't have been noticed.

Sephiroth's obvious worry and distraught whenever he crossed paths with them only made them more doubting, more conflicted and guilty. He was trying to help them, after all. He took the effort to look for the files and then connect them together. And out all of the people in this ordeal, he was the only one who told them the truth, who didn't twist or manipulate it despite how negative their reaction was.

Maybe, just maybe, they should accept his offer for a cure; it would be a waste to just die without resolving the many issues the discovery of the project had caused, to die without confronting the ones responsible - to die without living their lives and dreams to the fullest.

So tentative and hesitant, they approached Sephiroth.

"If this cure of yours didn't work..."

"Then we will find another one," Sephiroth completed, sounding so assured that they couldn't help but to feel hopeful.

Genesis and Angeal looked at each other and then at him before nodding. "Alright, we agree."

The sheer relief evident in Sephiroth's eyes made them think that they did the right thing by agreeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, we're going places.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Three_** \- **Glimpses

* * *

The slums were as people told they were or maybe even worse, and the stark difference between the life above the plates and life below made Sephiroth wonder if he was somehow transported to another city. He took in his surroundings, his curiosity flaring at all the various activities happening all at once. No one glanced at their way despite the outlandish nature of the disguises Genesis picked for them - and if anyone did recognize them, they were either afraid to approach or simply didn't care.

"I very much doubt that we will find the cure here," Genesis said, his face twisting in reaction to the overwhelming smell of tainted mako and unattended sewers.

Even Angeal looked skeptical. "Are you sure about this, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth chose to ignore them at the moment, opting to focus on making sure that he got the address the voice told him about right, but the thought of the possibility that this wasn't where they were supposed to go lingered in his mind.

_It better be,_ he thought, eyes narrowed. After all the trouble he went through, he was going to be very displeased if it turned that the whole ordeal was pointless.

Dealing with the voice's constant need of assurance that no, he wouldn't tell any other person in ShinRa about this - that no, he wouldn't ever visit the location again unless he told him to was one thing.

Contacting the head of the Turks, Veld, and making a deal that consisted of not reporting their meeting with Aerith Gainsborough to anyone in exchange for vital information about AVALANCHE that included the whereabouts of his missing daughter was an entirely different matter. It was too risky and would take time, the voice informed him then; Veld wasn't going to agree until he made sure about his proclaims.

But in the end, after a worry-filled wait, everything turned out well and they were free to visit Ms. Gainsborough unreported for a day.

Finally reaching to their destination, Sephiroth inspected the building - that appeared to be a church - before looking at his companions. "Stay here and wait until I call you." Genesis looked about to protest at that but Angeal held him back, nodding in understanding; it wouldn't fare well to approach a civilian in any other way.

The moment Sephiroth entered the church, he felt an inexplicable sense of calmness overtaking him, and he knew that, despite the unsettling surroundings, he was at the right place.

There was a young woman - a teenage girl, he corrected - kneeling before a flower bed, and before he could clear his throat to get her attention, she suddenly stood up and turned to look at him, wariness and curiosity showing in her eyes.

"You're Ms. Gainsborough, correct?"

She nodded, answering hesitantly, "Yes..."

Now what? He remembered the conversation he had with the voice regarding this very situation, but it wasn't that useful:

**_"She doesn't trust ShinRa or strangers for the matter."_**

_"How can I gain her trust then?"_

_**"Just shake her hand."**_

_"Very helpful."_

**_"I try."_**

Deciding that standing there and waiting for her to approach on her own wouldn't do anything, Sephiroth slowly walked towards her and offered his hand. "A... friend of mine told me that you could help." Could he call the voice a friend? He was with him for a long time - longer than the time he spent with Angeal and Genesis - even if they didn't talk much outside of doomed futures and saving the Planet.

Much to his surprise, that eased her wariness a bit, taking his hand and shaking it with a small smile. "Help you with what?"

Sephiroth was about to tell her about his purpose here when his hand suddenly glowed green. He tried to pull it back to inspect it properly, but Ms. Gainsborough didn't let go. Looking up at her, he saw that she appeared to be in some sort of a trance that only lasted a few short moments, coming back to her senses as the green glow faded.

But then she regarded him with a look so intense that he was sure it wasn't aimed at him but _past_ him, as if she was seeing someone else in his place. "Alright, I'll help you. Tell your friends to come in."

This was getting more and more bizarre. "How did you even know?"

The secretive smile she had was enough for him to conclude that he wasn't going to hear the answer any time soon, so Sephiroth let the matter go and went to call the others.

* * *

When that tall, weirdly-dressed man entered the church, Aerith heard the Planet humming, whispers growing more and more excited with every step he took. She turned to look at him, wary of the reason why he was here but undoubtedly curious about the Planet's unusual reaction to him.

When she shook his hand, she realized the reason why.

Beautiful, bright green filled her vision as a voice greeted her warmly, and she found herself greeting back, feeling oddly calm and relaxed. "What do you want? Why am I here?" she asked curiously, knowing that there was an important reason as to why.

**_"Would you believe me if I said it's for saving the Planet?"_**

And then he told her about the Planet's future, how important this time-period was to determine it, what he knew about her and how she could help.

Aerith took it all in, for some unfathomable reason believing that every word was true despite the absurdity of his claims - even if she was very hesitant about revealing her heritage and powers to other people or to acknowledge them.

**_"You can refuse if you want. I don't want to force you to help."_**

The amount of understanding in his voice surprised her, and she couldn't help herself from asking, "Do I know you?"

He was the presence that the Planet was oh-so-joyful about and not that tall man, she was sure. But then what exactly was he? He wasn't dead, just another whisper within the Lifestream, but she felt that he wasn't exactly alive either.

He was just a voice, a strangely familiar and comforting voice.

**_"You can say that I'm an old friend."_**

Aerith smiled, because she knew somehow that it was true. "Then I'll help you."

She felt slightly giddy about the idea of showing her powers and not having to hide or deny, and if it would help everyone in the long run, then why not?

**_"Thank you, Aerith,"_** he said, his tone warm and sincere.

"You're welcome..." she swore she had a name at the tip of her tongue, buried in the far back of her mind, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember it.

Opening her eyes to familiar surroundings again, she concluded that only a few moments had passed in the real world since she was still holding that tall stranger's hand. She told him to bring his friends in, reveling at the confused look on his face as he did as he was told.

When they all gathered in front of her - she noted that the weirdness of outfits was matched - she clasped her hands together and prayed, feeling as if someone was supporting and helping her.

* * *

It was raining.

They were under a plate, under a whole city and in a building no less, but it was raining.

Angeal was stunned into silence, Genesis spouted something about the miracles of Minerva and Sephiroth only stared confusedly at Aerith, wondering if he was imagining seeing the ghostly figure of a woman almost identical to her - only older and appearing more confident - praying along. When the woman looked up and grinned cheekily at him, he concluded that no, he wasn't imagining this and got even more confused, because why was he the only one who saw her?

The woman faded away as the rain stopped, and Aerith, looking drained and exhausted as she sat on the floor, asked, "How do you feel?"

Well, they were all completely drenched for one.

"I feel fine... refreshed." And then Angeal's eyes widened because he didn't feel fine for a while, and he never felt this refreshed and energetic in his life.

"Like a new born," Genesis declared, still marveling at the glowing rain-drops sliding down his trench-coat. "_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._"

And then all three were looking at Sephiroth expectantly. "This wasn't about me."

They shrugged, but they still looked at him.

Sephiroth sighed before he answered, "Light. I feel a bit light."

Angeal and Genesis thanked Aerith for her help, saying that they owed her one before they left, leaving her and Sephiroth alone. He was about to follow their lead when Aerith called him out, "You have a presence within you, you know that?"

_So I'm not the only one..._ "You spoke with him? What did he say?" He was curious about what the voice could've said to convince her to help; she didn't look like she was going to at first, after all.

"He told me about your friends' illness and the Planet's future, but I feel that there's more that he didn't tell me," she answered, frowning.

"He seemed to know you." In a sense that had no relation to being from the future, but from personal familiarity now that he thought about it; the concern the voice showed regarding her was a clear evidence of that.

"I didn't meet him before today, but he said that he was an old friend. I _felt_ that he was a friend."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at her answer. _Interesting_. Did that mean that the voice lived in this time-period? If so, why did he need him to save the Planet when he was somewhere out there?

"If you meet him, physically I mean, will you tell me?" Sephiroth couldn't help but be amused at how much the young woman wanted to solve the puzzle of the voice's existence, too. It was too intriguing to let go, he knew from experience.

"Fair enough, I will if you do the same." She was an important link to figure this out, and it would be good to have her as an ally.

"Alright then, we have a deal!" It was somewhat relieving how she seemed more at ease as she bid him goodbye, her grin resembling the ghostly woman's. _Perhaps that's her future self. _Sephiroth wouldn't really be surprised if that was true; stranger things happened to him these days.

* * *

"We can't keep working for ShinRa now that we know what they've done," Angeal said, breaking the silence.

Sephiroth frowned; while he could see his point, there were many things he had to do before defecting. "I think we should stay for a while and keep observing. It would be too reckless to make a move now."

"_And_," Genesis started, breaking into a devious smirk, "we can ruin them from the inside. Poetic justice, don't you think?"

Trust Genesis to give defection a dramatic flare. "I agree, that way we can gather more information and leave when we are ready _while_ having the advantage."

With that, Sephiroth continued walking towards the headquarters, only to stop when he didn't hear the sound of other footsteps following. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Angeal shook his head. "It's just... thank you, Sephiroth, for doing this for us."

Genesis merely nodded, but then sighed once Angeal glared at him. "_There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._"

Sephiroth was completely speechless for a moment. That was the nicest thing Genesis ever bothered to say to him, and it rather disturbed him to say the least.

Still, he nodded, smiling for just a brief moment before he said, "I'm not the one you're supposed to thank."


	5. Chapter 5

I still can't believe how many of you faved and followed this... _Thank you._

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Four_** \- **Lost and Found

* * *

For how little he'd done, things had developed massively in such a short amount of time.

Angeal and Genesis, wary yet determined to confront their parents, headed to Banora immediately after the visit to the slums. It was there that they learned the extent of their parents' involvement in Project-G, and that they were all regretful and ashamed of it. They also learned from Angeal's mother that the threat of degradation was, in fact, rather serious, but it was stopped in its tracks. Upon being asked about what they'd done to stop it, Angeal and Genesis both kept their silence.

Never having parents himself - not ones he considered as such, anyway - Sephiroth didn't pretend to understand what they felt, but he knew judging from the somber expression they had when they returned that it would take a long time for their parents to regain their trust, if not ever.

Then again, they weren't convinced that they were monsters anymore, so he was at least glad about that. As all three of them planned on ways they could ruin ShinRa from within - from the war in Wutai to VR-rooms to funding - Sephiroth felt that they grew closer to him, _including_ him. Sephiroth knew that they were his companions, but the history and childhood Angeal and Genesis shared often made him feel like an outsider, only observing from the sidelines.

Now he didn't, and he had to admit it felt nice.

On a grander scale, his deal with Veld had resulted in the latter reuniting with his daughter, who then turned out to be AVALANCHE's leader. With her absence and the information he provided, AVALANCHE soon wouldn't stand a chance. Veld had asked him about his 'informant' and made an offer for him to join their ranks. Sephiroth made his answers and promises vague and uncertain, not wanting to confirm but also not wanting to deny just in case the Turks became _too_ curious.

He didn't know what curing his comrades and removing AVALANCHE from the picture had to do with saving the Planet, but he nonetheless wanted to tell the voice about the new developments and also to deliver Angeal and Genesis's thanks to him. And maybe, just maybe, he would even have some of his many questions answered.

The problem was, the voice wasn't there.

* * *

The thing that angered Sephiroth the most was that it was so sudden; one day the voice was there giving unhelpful tips and being frustratingly vague and the other, he was gone. No last words of parting. No warning whatsoever.

He should've been relieved that he left, should've been satisfied with not having a voice ordering him around in a seemingly impossible task. But Sephiroth was a man of his word, so when he agreed to do the voice's bidding, he meant it - even if he didn't understand what he was changing and what he was affecting. It was his own choice, one of the few in his life.

This saving-the-Planet deal was like a mission, a mission that Sephiroth knew it was far from over, and that angered him even more. He knew that this wasn't over, that it couldn't be this easy, and he definitely _knew_ that the voice didn't expect his disappearance when the last thing he said implied that he was thinking of the next step:

_**"Based on what happens, we'll figure out what to do."**_

_We,_ because at one point during the past few weeks, this quest with its bizarre and major results became _their_ quest, a first class SOLDIER and the voice in his dreams. They both realized that and said nothing about it, content in how things were going.

So what changed? What made the voice leave?

Sephiroth's sullen mood was noticed by his peers, and he was impressed that Genesis left him alone for four whole days before he demanded to know the identity of the person who broke his heart. Annoyed by his assumptions, Sephiroth answered that his 'informant' was missing. Angeal then voiced his concerns about the possibility of him being held captive by ShinRa.

Sephiroth only sighed wistfully in response.

"If only things were that easy."

* * *

Sephiroth first experienced the sense of loss when Professor Gast was reported missing - soon to be killed, he knew, judging from the glint in Hojo's eyes. Professor Gast was the only person who bothered to treat him nicely - decently, like a human - sharing his knowledge and ideas and inquiring Sephiroth about his own. His respect and admiration of Gast didn't waver, even with his defection from ShinRa. And although Sephiroth knew it was pointless, he hoped the professor was fine wherever he was.

Now he felt the same way he did back then, lost and angry and undeniably... sad. The voice was a constant presence in his life, always in the background but nonetheless _there_.

It was almost funny that only now Sephiroth noticed how big the gap the voice made with his absence was, how he recalled every conversation he had with him no matter how short and trivial they seemed, how the same conversations made so much sense in today's context...

* * *

**_"That's a rather grim landscape you conjured up there."_**

Sephiroth didn't look away from the gloomy grey sky. "It fits with the mood."

**_"Hmm, I guess it does."_** There was a pause, and then the expected question, **_"What happened?"_**

He would never get used to how easy it was to talk to this voice. "I cleared seventeen out of twenty levels in the battle simulation on my first try."

_**"And?"**_

Didn't he understand? "I failed to complete them."

**_"Seventeen is nice, though, especially on your first try."_**

"Seventeen isn't _perfect_."

And then he felt fingers _flicking_ his forehead.

**_"You're human, you're not expected to be perfect."_**

* * *

Sephiroth was eleven at the time, already being prepared to be deployed. He remembered being so offended that he didn't register the voice's words fully, but now he did and realized how strangely _comforting_ they were.

The memory only seemed to deepen and fuel the growing sense of loss he was experiencing, and even though he wanted to find the voice again and scold him for his incompetence in completing his task, he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

It was three months later that Sephiroth dreamed of achingly-familiar green, and the sheer relief that consumed him upon taking in his surroundings was rather embarrassing.

_**"Hey,"**_ the voice greeted simply, as if he hadn't been gone for _months_.

"_Where_ were you?" Sephiroth asked, not skipping a beat and then cringing at the amount of accusing his tone held; he didn't want the other to think his absence had affected him much.

**_"Uh... around?"_** the voice answered hesitantly, either surprised by the question or how Sephiroth asked it.

His brilliant answer didn't seem to satisfy Sephiroth, however, so he continued, **_"Sorry for not being able to reach you; channeling takes a lot of energy."_**

"Channeling what?"

**_"It's more of a who, really."_**

Filing the info for later questioning, Sephiroth chose to address the more important issue. "Next time you decide to vanish from existence, give me a warning."

There was a moment of silence before he heard the voice speaking again, **_"I'll try, just so you wouldn't have to worry again."_**

Sephiroth didn't miss the obvious amusement lacing his reply, and before he could defensively say that no, he wasn't worried _at all_, the voice asked, **_"What happened while I was gone?"_**

That had successfully changed the subject, to which Sephiroth was grateful.

He told him about all the developments that had occurred, the major of them and the mundane. Some the voice was expectant about, like the weakening of AVALANCHE's forces and Angeal and Genesis's confrontation with their parents in Banora; some he was pleasantly surprised about, like the ongoing plan to ruin ShinRa from the inside; and some that got a rather...

"For some reason beyond me, Angeal has decided to take a protege under his wing, a SOLDIER by the name of-"

**_"Zack Fair,"_** the voice continued, sounding certain of his answer yet oddly sorrowful.

... _intriguing_ reaction out of him. It only added one more question to the pile that was getting more and more enormous with time.

He wanted to know why Ms. Gainsborough had the Turks watching her, how she could cure impossible mutations and how she was able to talk to the voice outside of his dreams. He wanted to know what he was changing. He wanted to ask about his own future, why a sense of complete dread overcame him every time he thought of asking about it. He wanted to know who the voice was and how he seemed to know him so well, what was his relation to all of them, to all of this.

So many _Why'_s and _How_'s and _What_'s, yet there was one question he didn't ask, adult or child - perhaps fearing the consequences of giving the voice a separate identity. A fear that was now illogical given how the voice proved that he was indeed his own person.

"What's your name?"

**_"... What?"_** The satisfaction of throwing the voice off his_ I-Know-Something-You-Don't_ pedestal was completely petty, but Sephiroth savored it nonetheless.

"Your name, what is it?" Sephiroth repeated, a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

**_"Why?"_ **And now all his responses were in one word. Typical.

"I can't call you 'the voice' forever now, can I? And it's only fair to know the name of the person who's tasking me with saving the Planet."

Much to his complete surprise and then irritation, he heard a choked laugh as the other asked, **_"You actually call me that?"_**

"What else do you want me to call you? You _are_ a voice, after all." There was no way Sephiroth would lose this, no way he'd let the voice turn the tables on him.

**_"I don't know, a made-up one? Anything but that."_**

"I don't want to make up a name for you, I want to know what your real name is." Compared to the other questions he had, this one really wasn't much.

But no, the voice - who didn't like being called that, apparently - chose to be difficult. "**_Well, make a name for me, a decent one that is, and I'm going to tell you."_**

"Are you serious?"

**_"Very."_**

Seeing that there was no way out and refusing to back down, Sephiroth sighed heavily before he said, "Green."

**_"Amazing,"_** was the complete dry, monotone response.

"It's decent." Not to mention that it was inspired from their surroundings.

**_"It's tragically unoriginal."_**

"Then tell me your far _superior_ name."

**_"Cloud."_**

It was Sephiroth's turn to become completely stunned. "What?"

**_"Cloud. My name is Cloud."_**

He had no reason to lie, so Sephiroth knew that what he was saying was true. Finally, he knew the name of the voice that took presence in his dreams for years, and in the wake of this discovery, Sephiroth felt... disappointed and maybe even irritated.

"You have absolutely _no right_ to complain about my naming choices."

* * *

Even though Sephiroth thought the name he picked was better - far, _far_ better - it felt good to know the true one, to have a piece of the puzzle solved. Besides, he thought the name was suitable, weirdly enough.

"Cloud. His name is Cloud," Sephiroth mused aloud, still in utter disbelief and slowly breaking into a smile.

Genesis might've asked him about who graced his bed the previous night in reaction to the change in his mood, but Sephiroth didn't pay him any heed.


	6. Chapter 6

Making a guess based on the plotline, this fic might actually have a chance of being longer than 20k. It's a miracle!

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Five_ **\- **Answers

* * *

"If you still want my help, then you should prepare yourself to answer some questions." Sephiroth thought he was tolerant enough to go along without asking much so far, but even his tolerance had limits and Cloud had long since passed them.

_**"Alright, you got it."**_

_Well, this is... surprising._ "Just like that? No protests, no convenient silence?"

**_"Not unless you want to."_** He certainly didn't. **_"You can ask one question every time we meet."_**

Immediately, Sephiroth asked, "Can you read my mind?"

Cloud snorted. **_"No, I can only reach you through your dreams."_**

"You're still violating my privacy, though," Sephiroth couldn't help but to note - even if he didn't mind the other's presence at all.

**_"It's not like I have much choice, you know. You just have to deal with me sharing your dreams for a while."_**

At that, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "For a while?" Was he implying what Sephiroth thought he was implying?

**_"One question at a time,"_** was Cloud's answer.

Sephiroth let out a snort of his own; even when he was giving answers, Cloud made him question more.

* * *

It was made clear to them that three SOLDIERs - even the most elite of them - didn't have enough influence to overthrow a company like ShinRa. They needed another higher-up, a head of a department and such. Cloud gave him two candidates for that based on what happened in his future: Reeve Tuesti and Lazard Deusericus.

While Reeve was openly against some of the company's polices, Cloud told him that he wouldn't be able to help with much _yet_. He had no motive to risk helping them, unlike the other candidate, Lazard.

"I know about your past, your parentage and your plan for taking revenge."

What he was told about Lazard's future actions - even when Lazard regretted them - didn't make Sephiroth inclined to include him, but he knew he didn't have much choice. Besides, Lazard's desire for revenge was a major asset to their plan if directed properly.

"We can help."

Lazard only looked at him with shock and horrified disbelief and that was his cue to elaborate.

* * *

"I very much doubt that you know every little secret a ShinRa operative has, so how come you know all of this?"

**_"And you're right about that,"_** Cloud answered without skipping a beat. **_"You don't think I'm working alone, do you? I wouldn't be able to help much if I was."_**

"Really?" Sephiroth asked, wondering how many were onto this.

**_"Your future selves were very generous with providing information."_**

Sephiroth wondered about the way his future self helped - whether Cloud was using his knowledge or not - but he already asked his question for the day.

* * *

If Angeal didn't tell him that he was the one who caused the immense property damage he was seeing, Sephiroth wouldn't have believed his own eyes.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"Honor dictates to return your opponent's every blow," Angeal said, his slight smirk turning into a concerned frown as he explained the 'accident' to the Turks.

Sephiroth would've been impressed by his acting skills if he wasn't so utterly _mystified_.

Their plan to ruin ShinRa was progressing amazingly; he was hacking every major deal or plans he could reach; Angeal was destroying the very expensively-made VR-rooms and blaming them on technical failures, breaking them again when they got fixed; Lazard was literally _playing_ with the funds; all while Genesis led the army sent to Wutai in circles, returning to Midgar only to repeat the process all over again.

**_"Wasting resources without casualties? I'm impressed. It's very different from what he did in my time."_**

"And that was...?"

**_"Taking a troop for a mission only for every member of it to turn into genetically mutated copies of him."_**

"It's rather disturbing that I'm not surprised at all by that."

**_"My future wasn't the nicest."_**

The best part of this whole fiasco - the downright miraculous part - was that no one suspected a thing. And even when ShinRa began to doubt a little, they had distractions ready to be used. For example: revealing Hollander's ambitions and plans to defect from ShinRa. It seemed that even without Genesis degrading, the man still had his schemes.

Slowly but surely, the effects of their plan became clear one by one; ShinRa's hold on Wutai loosened, plans for building reactors were stopped in their tracks for lack of funds, and the company was in a state of chaos.

The feeling of rebelling against a company that claimed ownership of him since birth was rather wonderful.

* * *

**_"I need to ask you a favor."_**

This was different, Sephiroth could tell. Whatever Cloud informed or instructed usually benefited the future of the Planet; there were no favors or personal requests involved.

Undeniably curious, he silently urged Cloud to continue.

Much to his shock, Cloud stammered awkwardly before he spoke, **_"There's a friend of mine in Corel. His wife suffers from some sort of an illness but because of the area's condition, he can't help her and-"_**

"How much?"

Money didn't hold a high value for Sephiroth; it wasn't like he spent it much seeing that ShinRa provided whatever thing he needed - not to mention that he rarely got out of headquarters when he wasn't doing a mission.

Apparently, though, his willingness to pay surprised Cloud judging from his tone when he asked, **_"Really? You would?"_**

Sephiroth merely shrugged. "Why not? It's only money."

**_"A lot of money,"_** Cloud countered.

"I'll just have to make sure that you'll pay me back, then," Sephiroth said, smirking.

**_"You're unbelievable..."_ **If he had a physical body, Sephiroth thought Cloud would've been shaking his head in defeat, **_"but alright, I owe you one."_**

Perhaps it was ridiculous; how part of why he was doing this was just to make sure. If Cloud was going to get out of dreams someday, then he'd better manifest in reality, too.

* * *

The thing about him was that he was monitored and watched all the time, so of course the money he'd send to remote locations would be investigated about. He'd rather not have that.

And that was where Zack Fair came into play.

Initially, Sephiroth didn't pay attention to the SOLDIER when Angeal first mentored him - even when he sought to ruin ShinRa, he still had time for taking students apparently. It wasn't until Cloud said his name that Sephiroth took another look and wondered what part he played in the future - what he was to Cloud.

So he curiously observed, taking Angeal's many offers to watch them train for once. At first, Zack was nervous - understandable since he didn't bother showing up to other people's training sessions - but he soon got used to his presence, addressing him with ease and friendliness, the kind of which he was unaccustomed to. It had became such a routine that when Angeal couldn't show up for whatever reason - mainly reasons that had to do with their plan - Sephiroth trained Zack in his stead.

As time passed, he found Zack trust-worthy enough to hand him messages he couldn't send, sometimes even tasking him some errands along the way. Zack didn't seem to mind being put to use. In fact, he took it as an excuse to show up randomly at his office and just stay there and bug him when he had nothing better to do.

Sephiroth didn't find it in himself to kick him out, and he wondered if he should be worried about not finding Zack's antics that annoying - if he accidentally gained a friend as a result for his curiosity.

The reason why he was curious in the first place came to him as he handed Zack the envelop with a cheque addressed to Barret Wallace. "Do you know someone who goes by the name Cloud?"

"Cloud? As in fluffy, puffy things in the sky 'Cloud'?" Zack asked, looking rather baffled.

"Yes," Sephiroth answered, inwardly agreeing at how absurd of a name it was. And he dared make fun of 'Green'. The _nerve_.

"Nope. Trust me, I'd remember if I met anyone whose name was _Cloud._"

When Sephiroth frowned, Zack tilted his head, now curious himself. "Why are you asking?"

"He sounded like he knew you." He could clearly remember the utter sadness in Cloud's voice as he said Zack's name, in a manner that told of deep regret and close bond.

Zack's features twisted in confusion. "Maybe it's an alias?"

"It's not." Because why would anyone pick an alias like _that?_

When Zack left to deliver the cheque, Sephiroth let out a sigh.

Maybe he asked a bit too soon.

* * *

The secret fondness Sephiroth had for magic and myths would surprise many if they knew, but seeing as he was born and raised in an environment of theory and experiments, he thought it was fair to indulge himself in the unknown and the non-calculated. He'd never admit it to anyone that, as a child, he thought himself of another world, of a different story. It'd explain why he felt so different from all the others, why he was so odd and always under some study or another.

There were few moments in his adulthood, when the people surrounding him looked at him with fear and wariness - as if he were a being they couldn't grasp its nature - that he felt the same way again.

Professor Gast used to encourage his imagination by bringing all sorts of books and telling all kinds of fascinating tales while Hojo scoffed in disgust in the background. It was one of the reasons why he deemed the former a far more superior scientist; he gave every concept an equal amount of attention, simply joyful to discover more.

So when Cloud answered his question about why Ms. Gainsborough had those unique abilities with her being a descendant of the Ancients - the Cetra, if he wanted a more accurate term - and the last of her kind, Sephiroth was interested in hearing more; the legends talking about the Ancients were one of his favorites.

As Cloud told him what he knew about their abilities and their way of living, Sephiroth wondered how he came to know Ms. Gainsborough to regard her with that great sense of familiarity in the first place - how he came to know Barret Wallace and Zack Fair as well. They were completely unrelated and different people, so much that he had a feeling that the story behind their meeting must've been an interesting one.

Of course when asked, Cloud chose to be elusive, answering in the vaguest way possible. Sephiroth noticed that he rarely talked or answered questions about himself clearly, subtly directing the conversation to other people and matters.

Was it an issue of trust? Or was it one of him not finding himself important enough to be asked about? The few times where he asked questions unrelated to the saving-the-Planet business - ones that were only asked because he wanted to know more about Cloud - he was met with surprise and confusion, proving his second assumption valid.

In that case, Sephiroth was going to confuse him even more. He wouldn't rest until he knew Cloud's whole tale or met him in person. Whatever came first.

* * *

With so many questions to ask, Sephiroth forgot - or maybe chose to avoid - an important one:

"How's my future?" He always wondered how he handled the dark, grim future he was shown deep inside, but he didn't voice it. Something told him that he wouldn't like the answer. Why he wouldn't? He didn't want to guess.

In response, Cloud simply asked back, his question affirming to his suspicions.

**_"What do you know about Jenova?"_**


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing this many faves and follows brings me to tears.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Six_ **\- **Chosen

* * *

Quite honestly, when he asked about his future, Sephiroth didn't expect Cloud to talk about the Cetra, detailing the way they had vanished. It was all because of an alien creature that landed on Gaia two thousand years ago, creating the Northern Crater upon impact, he was told. The creature, called the Calamity from the Skies, used its abilities to infect the Cetra and destroy them by mimicking them, mutating them, and taking on their forms - until only few Cetra were left. Those few, banding together, sealed the creature at the Northern Crater after a long struggle.

The humans, after choosing to hide, prospered as the Cetra and the Calamity became a spoken legend. It was after two thousand years that ShinRa's scientists discovered the Calamity's remains, and thinking it was a Cetra, they began conducting many researches on it, naming it...

_**"Jenova."**_

Eyes wide with shock, Sephiroth couldn't even think of something to say, so Cloud took it as a cue to continue, **_"Seeking an endless source of Mako in the Promised Land, ShinRa decided to use Jenova to make new Cetra to lead them to it. As a result, the research branched into two: one led by Hollander, becoming Project-G, and the other led by Hojo, becoming Project-S."_**

So the foreign cells Angeal and Genesis had were Jenova cells. It was no wonder why he couldn't find anything pointing to their nature; they were an important key in one of ShinRa's most secret and promising projects.

Still, there was another fact he should address. "And I suppose Project-S is me, correct?"

**_"Yes."_**

"What happened to me then? Did I degrade as well?" It was a high possibility, but there was no reason for Cloud to not tell him about it earlier.

**_"No, you were the success. Unlike Genesis, your results were much more promising, so the research continued even when it was discovered that Jenova wasn't a Cetra. Hojo had high ambitions for you."_ **Cloud's tone was soft, almost sad and pitying.

Sephiroth found that he loathed it, that he didn't want to hear pity in Cloud's voice. "If Jenova isn't my mother, then who is?"

**_"Lucrecia Crescent, a scientist and a major contributor to the JENOVA project."_**

_Contributor..._ "She seems like a charming person," Sephiroth noted bitterly. He should've expected that, he really should've, but he still hoped that his real mother was unwilling to go with Hojo's plans, that she didn't want him to live this way. To find out the truth about her was a cruel wake up call.

In a way, the illusion of Jenova was far better than the reality.

"Why did Hojo hide her existence from me if she had the same goal?"

**_"Lucrecia loved you, she regretted what she did to you, but it was too late and Hojo got to you before she could do anything."_**

Sephiroth scoffed. "Frankly, I don't know if I want to hear more about that now, and you still didn't answer my question."

Cloud gave a defeated sigh. **_"Hojo wanted for you to believe that Jenova was your mother. He wanted you to cling to that illusion until you answered her call, and you did."_**

The feeling of dread that he had felt ever since asking about his future intensified. "What did I do?"

After one brief moment of hesitation, Cloud started, **_"It started with a mission you and Zack were assigned for in the west continent, in a town called Nibelheim..."_**

* * *

**_"What was supposed to be a normal mission turned into something else the moment you got to the reactor and encountered the makonoids, humans mutated by extremely high levels of Mako, that were being held in containment there. You started questioning your nature, wondering what made you so different from them if you had Mako levels as high as theirs, whether you were also a monster like them or not. It didn't help matters when you got to the Shinra mansion's library and read the files there - all about you and what you supposedly were."_**

"Supposedly?" What he was being told now hit too close to home. How many times had he been awake at night, thinking of a logical explanation for all his differences?

**_"It was, for all intents and purposes, a set-up made by Hojo. Not knowing many details of your life, it was so easy to give you a truth you needed to make sense of yourself, and Hojo made sure to give you the grandest one he could ever conjure up: that Jenova and therefore you were Cetra; that you were a descendant of a race betrayed by humans; that you were chosen by Jenova, the one you surely believed was your mother, to make her will come true and wipe humanity from existence, starting from Nibelheim and then the Planet."_**

Cloud's voice was laced with tranquil rage, one that he was almost sure it was directed at him. Sephiroth supposed it was reasonable enough.

The only thing he could react with upon knowing all of this was laughing, humorless and pained and uncontrolled.

"You're with me to make sure that I won't repeat what I did in your time, aren't you? A security measure just in case I snapped again."

Cloud, ever the truthful one - even if his truths _hurt_ \- simply answered with a soft, **_"Yes."_** The same pitying tone showing up in his voice again.

"Thank you for answering my question, but I believe my time here has come to an end." And then Sephiroth willed himself to wake up, because he didn't want to hear anything else.

For the first time in his life, knowing the answer didn't make him feel better.

* * *

He was special, for he had an alien destructive entity's cells flowing his veins. He finally knew more about his mother, but then he learned that she allowed all of this to happen to him. He never wanted to associate himself with Hojo in any sort of way, only to learn that Hojo had successfully manipulated him to achieve his vision in the future.

Even with being chosen to save the Planet, Sephiroth was convenient, at the right time and place, the unknowing catalyst, a sure way to control the outcome. He was only chosen for what he did.

What a sick, twisted joke his existence turned out to be.

* * *

Sephiroth heard a soothing voice in his dreams, one that he didn't hear in a long time.

_"Come here, son. Let it all fade away..."_

He let that woman in silver embrace him, lovingly stroking his hair the same way she did many years ago. The feeling of hollowness that came with her welcome against the pain and anger he felt.

He did as she told and he simply let go.

* * *

Sephiroth changed again, they noticed.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that he was content and _involved_, getting amused and somewhat irritated at their antics and cracking a few jabs and utterly dry jokes he thought were brilliant while everyone else disagreed.

Now, he avoided them, barely speaking more than few words if forced. He looked in pain - haunted - but he didn't answer any of them upon being asked, no matter how concerned or angry they got.

They felt as if a push too much would result in some terrible consequences.

Angeal, Genesis and Zack had no other option but to watch their enigmatic friend from the sidelines, feeling helpless at the fact they couldn't do anything more.

* * *

Sephiroth felt a slight tug at his sleeve and he ignored it, not wanting to see the source of it.

Like many years ago, the image - his oldest illusion - of his mother was the only thing he took comfort in. He blocked everything and everyone that could distract him from this, and sometimes, he could even hear her voice when he was awake.

The tugging became stronger and Sephiroth, head rested on his mother's lap with his eyes closed, frowned.

Was it Cloud? Was he trying to get him away from his mother again? Annoying him with vague, cryptic questions until he admitted that this wasn't his mother but something...

When the tugging focused on his hand instead of his sleeve, Sephiroth opened his eyes to see who it was, only to be met with bright green eyes identical to his own.

He sat up, ignoring his mother questioning about what was wrong, his entire attention aimed at the younger version of him - hair short and unevenly cut, and wearing the same white the life of labs had gifted - that was staring solemnly, almost scoldingly, at him.

"Didn't we go over this before? Are we really going to fall for this _again_?"

Sephiroth blinked when he realized that yes, his younger self was, in fact, scolding him. He blinked again when his younger self offered a hand to him as if he wanted to pull him up, which was absurd because he was too small at that age to be able to do that. Nonetheless, he took the hand and was surprised at the ease his younger self helped him up, dragging him away immediately.

"She's not our mother, never will be. We're human and she..." Sephiroth followed where the tiny finger pointed behind them, and what he saw made his skin crawl.

How could he forget seeing that twisted, morbid form the image of his mother turned into many years ago? How could he forget the feeling of bitter reassignment and acceptance upon admitting, agreeing that who - _what_ \- he saw was no mother, shouldn't be considered as such.

His younger self's hand that was grasping his tightened at that - an attempt at comfort, he supposed - his expression mirroring his own.

He squeezed back in return, trying to comfort the other as well, walking away without looking back.

* * *

Every fond thought he had about Jenvoa in his younger days faded away, and every brief musing about her being a better option as a mother than his real one was corrected in earnest, for Jenova was just as bad as the reality he was escaping from - if not worse.

Now that he knew the truth, he was slowly coming to peace with it, the fog in his mind clearing more and more as he planned what to do in light of his discovery.

First thing on the agenda: try to reach Cloud, a matter Sephiroth was slightly dreading since he cut all ties with him in his rush to run from the truth. He blocked every attempt Cloud made to reach out to him, so he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't answer.

**_"You're back,"_** Cloud noted. The process of reaching to him was rather quick, much to his surprise.

Sephiroth could clearly hear the sheer relief in the other's voice, and he couldn't help but be morbidly amused despite the guilt. "What, did you expect the opposite?"

**_"I didn't know what to expect,"_** Cloud replied with a sigh. **_"You looked the same the last time you..."_** He left it at that, not wanting to continue for either his sake or Sephiroth's.

"Show me," Sephiroth started, "you showed me the fate of the Planet and Angeal and Genesis. I want you to show me what I'll do, what I'll become."

Cloud didn't reply immediately, perhaps shocked about his willingness to confront his actions when he did the opposite before. **_"Are you sure?"_**

He nodded firmly. "I am."

The series of images were longer than the one he was shown of Angeal and Genesis's - more vivid, too - slowly changing as he connected the events they were showing with the story Cloud had told previously.

He saw himself beginning to question his nature as Zack helplessly and confusedly watched him, and then obsessively going through what he now knew were planted files - all in the purpose of getting him to fulfill Hojo's objectives. He saw himself burning Nibelheim, killing everyone that crossed his way. He saw Zack confronting him, his expression angry and sad and betrayed, and Sephiroth wondered how close they were to get that reaction out of him. And then he saw himself walking towards the core of the reactor that held Jenova, his expression disgustingly _reverent_upon seeing the Calamity - what he once deemed a mother - in person.

The images continued on and on and his actions grew more and more grand as the Planet almost fell to ruin.

"That was all me, right." It wasn't a question, for he knew he could have the potential to become the same just a few days ago.

**_"I doubt you let anyone else control you for long, even Jenova. Your will-power was too strong for that."_**

"Why then?" Now that Sephiroth was thinking clearly, he realized that Cloud was trying to help him all along. He couldn't find a reason as to why he would, though; what became of his future self would make anyone doubtful and wary.

**_"After spending years with you and seeing the child and the man you were, I kinda grew to... care about you."_**

Sephiroth smiled, thinking that Cloud fumbling with words was rather endearing, a far cry from his usual dry-humored self. "Caring about the potential destroyer of the Planet? I believe that's the sort of thing old legends and myths warn people about."

**_"Like you said, you're a potential destroyer of the Planet and not a definite one. Unless you want to prove my fears right, of course."_**

At that, Sephiroth laughed heartily, feeling inexplicable warmth engulfing him. "You're not that subtle, you realize."

Still, he willingly took the obvious bait, vowing to never let a repeat of the future he was shown to happen - to never let himself become the man he became in it.

With that, he asked Cloud about what to do next - even though he caused a lot of damage, he was sure there were other risks that had to be eliminated, a thing which Cloud confirmed - resuming the ongoing plan to save the Planet with renewed passion.

* * *

Upon seeing Sephiroth being back to normal again - his expression somber instead of haunted - Angeal, Genesis and Zack were understandably confused, wondering about what brought the sudden change.

"He's switching moods like a light-switch," Angeal observed, to which Zack nodded in agreement while Genesis made a face at the terrible analogy.

Nonetheless, they were happy to have their friend back. The broken look didn't suit him.


	8. Chapter 8

With this chapter, the first half (or at least, the CC part) of this fic is done. And with the second half there are going to be some changes including:

\- Summary change.

\- Suggestive themes (you can say that the first half is pretty much gen, but I can't say the same about the second). Nothing worth a higher rating though.

\- Other pairings beside the main SephCloud that will include: Angeal/Genesis, Aerith/Tifa, Kunsel/Zack/Cissnei, Vincent/Cid and others - implied or not. Of course, I won't focus too much on them; there will be follow-up oneshots to take care of that.

So here's a heads-up. Though I do hope you'll continue reading despite of this :)

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Seven_ **\- **Departing

* * *

Sephiroth found himself rather hesitant to approach the others with what he learned, but he knew he should tell them the truth about himself. It was only fair, after all.

_**"They won't leave you, you know,"**_ Cloud said, as if feeling his reluctance. For a moment, Sephiroth wondered if he lied about his inability to read his mind. _**"You're not all alone in this."**_

He kept those words in mind as he told Angeal and Genesis about his past, never stopping because some parts of it still hurt.

_"There are no dreams, no honor remains,_" Genesis started, breaking the prolonged silence that followed. "No wonder..."

Sephiroth expected all kinds of reactions, but never the ones he was seeing now. His friends - not mere comrades, he learned to accept that - looking at him with understanding and sympathy that he didn't find himself minding to receive.

"Thank you for telling us." Angeal smiled reassuringly at him, his hand firmly placed on his shoulder.

Sephiroth found himself smiling back, relief filling his very core.

* * *

There was a possibility of someone suspecting them with time, someone who thought their behavior was inexplicably off in a way.

They didn't expect that someone to turn out to be _Zack_ though.

"Okay, what's going on here? What are you guys hiding?"

Angeal, seeing as he was his mentor, tried to handle the situation, "Zack, everything is fine-"

"No, Angeal, it's not," Zack interrupted, his tone and eyes betrayed and hurt, almost in the same way Sephiroth saw in his dreams' visions. "I _heard_ you."

There was no way around it then, not without losing Zack's faith and trust - and they didn't want to lose them; Zack was a part of their circle as any of them was.

Glancing at each other with agreement, Sephiroth took it upon himself to tell him given how he was the one that started it all.

It honestly surprised them how well Zack took it all in, his expression serious and somber in a rarely seen way. It surprised them even more that he didn't call them out on their actions, didn't hint them to any other person despite having every chance to do so - didn't try to stop them. He appeared more conflicted, disillusioned in a way that made them feel guilty; all what Zack wanted was to be a hero, but now that he found out about them, he couldn't work with the same enthusiasm and optimism.

Sephiroth wondered how many people like Zack worked for ShinRa - how many dreams the company had exploited.

* * *

_**"It's a year early."**_ Despite not seeing him, Sephiroth had no doubt that Cloud was frowning in thought. _**"Maybe ShinRa's disorienting state made Hojo think of making a move now while he still has the chance."**_

It was such a normal, unremarkable day when an assignment to Nibelheim arrived. One that, upon receiving, made Sephiroth feel coldness like no other.

Nibelheim. The place where Jenova rested. The place that witnessed and didn't survive his fall in a future fast approaching.

"Should I decline?" Even if he knew everything already, who could assure that things wouldn't play out the same?

_**"No, it could be good for you actually,"**_ Cloud answered, simply and immediately, making Sephiroth raise an eyebrow. _**"I'm sure Hojo would bring Jenova to Midgar if you refused anyway."**_

"Why would going to Nibelheim be any good to me?" Given what he did there, Sephiroth was honestly confused about why Cloud wanted him to go.

_**"You will see for yourself the files Hojo planted, and you will be able to destroy Jenova without any interference."**_

"I frankly doubt that." Sephiroth snorted. "The last time I've been there, I claimed that creature to be my mother." It was easier to speak about Jenova, now that he saw and knew her - or maybe _it_, he wasn't sure if could refer to Jenova as a person - for what she was.

_**"Well, you need to try at least."**_

"And if I did it again?" Sephiroth couldn't help but ask, morbidly curious. What made Cloud so sure about him? That he wouldn't succumb to the faintest call?

_**"You won't."**_

It was so like Cloud to not answer the hidden questions yet somehow, make him content about the answer he received.

He let it go for now - it was disturbing how many times he let things go answered and unsaid with Cloud, how he quickly settled for what he got because it was exactly what he needed.

Besides, the feeling of someone having so much faith in him - despite having every reason to distrust and doubt him - was honestly gratifying.

* * *

"Such a _lovely_ landscape," Genesis noted, voice full of sarcasm, upon first seeing the Nibel mountains, and while Sephiroth agreed with him, it didn't make his constant remarks any less irritating.

"If you're here expecting a tour, I'm sorry to disappoint." Why couldn't he be like Angeal and be busy hiding?

The mission in Nibelheim was simple enough: kill some monsters and fix a malfunction in the reactor. It was so simple, in fact, that any other SOLDIER would've been enough to handle it. So why send him and Zack?

Of course, while Sephiroth was confused about that in another past, he knew the true reason now.

Angeal and Genesis, after knowing that Nibelheim was where Jenova resided, decided to tag along, hiding from the few troopers that accompanied them. Angeal was doing a commendable work - choosing the right time and place to speak to him, expertly hiding the truck he and Genesis bought in Junon - while Genesis wasn't even _trying_ to conceal himself whenever he got out of the truck.

As a result, Sephiroth was understandably annoyed while Zack tired his hardest to not break out in a hysterical laughter.

The small town of Nibelheim was as rough-looking as the road leading to it, small houses and few shops and only one inn. Compared to Kalm, this town looked utterly miserable in every way.

_Not a place worth burning to the ground,_ he mused before he quickly changed his train of morbid thoughts as a man approached them.

The man, who introduced himself as Mayor Lockhart, welcomed them almost frigidly, making it obvious that ShinRa wasn't well-liked in this town. Sephiroth was about to accept the man's offer for a guide when he remembered what Cloud firmly instructed him:

_**"Don't take a guide if you're offered one."**_

So he declined, positive that his friends were raising their eyebrows in confusion, and headed towards the inn to make arrangements for their stay for the night.

* * *

He couldn't decide whether to think about the unsettling familiarity of his surroundings, or to marvel on how accurate Cloud's directions to the reactor were.

_**"Don't cross the bridge, there's another way around,"**_ Sephiroth remembered him saying, and as if on cue, a wooden bridge came to sight, temptingly offering them a shorter way across the mountains.

But Sephiroth didn't rise to the bait and took the longer route. He would've been amused by his companions' apparent confusion if it weren't for the ringing in his head, one that started almost unnoticeably but kept on increasing in volume the closer they got to the reactor.

* * *

When they finally reached the reactor, Sephiroth immediately entered it while Zack stopped to tell the troopers to wait for them before following suit. "Wow, this place is old..."

"The layout is atrocious," Genesis remarked, appearing out of nowhere along Angeal.

Angeal, the only one of the three who wasn't looking around or criticizing the interior design, noticed Sephiroth wordlessly heading to the reactor's core and urged the other two to follow.

Walking past the lines of pods and then into a chamber labeled 'Jenova', they got there just in time to see Sephiroth standing before a metal construct that resembled a humanoid torso with a wing on each side. And before any of them could ask about its nature, Sephiroth ripped it away, revealing a tank containing...

"What the hell is _that_?" Zack asked in horrified shock, one that Angeal and Genesis heartily echoed.

It was a grey-skinned humanoid creature with _something_ resembling a heart at its feet, ventricle tubes attached and connecting different body parts to it. On its back, there were many appendages, one of them appearing wing-like.

The most unsettling thing about the creature, however, was the silver hair that it had - one that was awfully similar to Sephiroth's.

"This is Jenova," Sephiroth explained, his voice not betraying what he was feeling.

The simple explanation made sense of everything, and suddenly, Angeal and Genesis felt sick.

This creature's cells flowed in their veins. They shared many genetic features with it. Hell, genetically speaking, it could even be considered as a _parent_.

It was a horrifying discovery, and both of them knew it was even more so for Sephiroth.

Said man simply told them to get out of the reactor before he brought out his sword.

Angeal, Genesis, and even Zack felt the matter was too personal for Sephiroth - they weren't the ones who were told that this creature was their mother their entire lives, after all - to offer help, so they left without a word, each one of them hoping their friend would be alright.

* * *

The moment Sephiroth entered the reactor, he felt a pull leading him to its depths. The more he walked forward, the tighter the pull became. The ringing he heard at the mountains intensified, almost making him wince in pain.

For a moment, after ripping away the container, Jenova looked like his illusion-conceived mother, but that moment passed and all he had staring at him was the Calamity.

Alone in the reactor, sword gripped with hate and a fire Materia fueled with anger, he attacked.

"I don't take well to being lied to."

The ringing stopped.

* * *

"Did you have to destroy the reactor?" Angeal scolded, yet his eyes held obvious concern.

"I had to make sure..." Taking a cursory glance around, Sephiroth saw that only the four of them were there, the troopers nowhere to be found.

"I sent them back to the inn," Zack answered, sensing his confusion.

Sephiroth nodded before he announced, "I won't go back to ShinRa."

He was met with three startled stares, but Genesis quickly recovered, sighing dramatically. "Took you long enough."

Angeal seemed to be conflicted as to who he'd look in shock at between the two of them before he added, "The loss of the reactor won't go unpunished..."

It was a subtle declaration that Sephiroth immediately understood; both Angeal and Genesis wouldn't go back as well - they would accompany him to wherever he intended to go.

With three of them having set their minds to defect, Zack was the only one they weren't sure about.

In reaction to the questioningly concerned gazes, Zack only mock-gasped. "I don't know what kind of a guy you think I am, but I definitely won't go back to ShinRa with a clear conscious now that I know what they did to you."

"But Zack..." Angeal started, only to trail off at the determined look Zack had.

"I won't fight you."

Despite his young age, his upcoming promotion, his bright, _safer_ future, Zack chose them over it all, for a moment appearing as another person - or maybe what he'd grow up to become.

And with that sorted out, and with proudly fond smiles - a smirk, in Genesis's case - they quickly started making plans for evading the forces ShinRa would send after them.

Sephiroth thought back to what Cloud told him earlier, how it wasn't said out of future knowledge but assured hope.

_**"They won't leave you, you know."**_

It was almost annoying how right he was.

* * *

Like everything he saw in his visions, the Shinra mansion looked the same in every single detail in reality, down to the dusty stair-cases and untended rooms.

Before leaving Nibelheim, Sephiroth wanted to go into the mansion - for both confirmation of Hojo's intended plan and Cloud's desire for him to talk to a friend of his there. From what Cloud said, this friend of his was an ex-Turk whose name was Vincent Valentine - the term made Sephiroth raise an eyebrow - so of course, Sephiroth was curious about the man, especially when Cloud told him that he had many ties to his past.

Following Cloud's alarmingly accurate instructions - he did _this_ before. He journeyed across the mountains and walked in the same halls he was walking in, Sephiroth was sure of it - he found himself face-to-face with a man wearing a red cape, who came out with a flourish flip from a coffin.

"Wow..." he heard Zack saying behind him, sounding rather impressed.

The man looked at the four of them in caution, his gaze lingering on Sephiroth more, before he asked coolly, "Who are you?"

_**"He'll close the coffin on you if you don't grab his attention quickly enough..."**_

So attention-grabbing, Sephiroth was. "My name is Sephiroth."

Vincent's curiously clawed hand - that was _already_ on the coffin's lid - dropped in shock.

* * *

Many ties to his past was an _understatement_, Sephiroth mused as Vincent finished his tale. Honestly, he didn't expect to meet someone who knew his mother before the Jenova Project came into picture here, someone who knew her for herself not for her scientific ambitions... someone who _loved_ her.

But Vincent was all that and quite frankly, Sephiroth didn't know what to feel about him, especially when he was looking at him with wonder-laced guilt.

At the very least, though, Vincent, being the Turk assigned to ensure the safety of the project, was helpful in clearing out some of the wrong facts the files in the underground lab had stated, saddened and angered that every trace of Lucercia Crescent ever existing was erased. And while his three friends weren't there out of his request to leave him and Vincent for a while, he was glad that Vincent was there with him; he did lose it the last time he read those false files all alone, after all.

* * *

It really surprised Sephiroth how his friends didn't mind Vincent joining them at all, their party of four now increasing one in number. Vincent looked at loss as to how to handle them, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable.

For all his social awkwardness - that even surpassed his own, and that was saying something - Vincent was a pleasant enough company, he discovered after their escape from Nibelheim and travelling through the wilderness. Shockingly, sharing a past didn't make their conversation strained or unwanted, quite the opposite, actually. Although not _everything_ between the two of them went on smoothly; many times, Vincent had a few bouts where he blamed himself for everything that went wrong in Sephiroth's life. One day, Sephiroth had enough of it and bluntly told him that he wasn't at fault for his mother and Hojo's misdeeds and certainly didn't deserve to suffer for them.

As a reaction, Vincent looked as if he had been informed of a new concept.

Sometime along their travels, Vincent asked him about who he learned his whereabouts from, and Sephiroth answered by asking if he knew someone named Cloud. With a frown, Vincent told him that no, he didn't.

Sephiroth hid his disappointment and answered Vincent's question. As vaguely as possible, of course.

* * *

It was two weeks after they had been declared as deserters officially by ShinRa that Cloud started,_** "Remember that time where you told me to inform you of when I had to vanish?"**_

"Yes?" Sephiroth answered, already not liking where this was heading.

_**"Well, here you go, I'm moving out,"**_ the other said in obvious false cheer. _**"Soon, you'll have your dreams all for yourself again."**_

Instead of saying 'But I don't want them to be', Sephiroth snorted. "You're not as funny as you think you are."

**_"It worth a shot."_**

"So this is it?" He couldn't register it in his mind, of all those years of incorporeal companionship just being over. What he felt during Cloud's three-month absence would probably be nothing in the face of this.

_**"Yeah, I don't think I can stick around for long."**_ His voice softened then, barely heard. _**"Even if I wanted to..."**_

"Does that mean that I saved the Planet?" Sephiroth asked, in an effort to distract himself from saying anything foolish or embarrassing.

_**"In a way, you did. I only have to ensure that it will remain saved."**_

His mission was over then. Funny, how that fact didn't give him any sense of accomplishment. "What will you do?"

_**"I don't know at the moment. The only thing I know is that I can't stay."**_

'You can't leave. Not like _this_!' Some part of him - the child or the adult? - wanted to shout. Sephiroth had so many things to know and learn and say and ask and Cloud leaving like this was a cruel denial of it all. He knew at the back of his mind that Cloud would leave eventually, that their arrangement wasn't a permanent one, but it was an easy reality to ignore.

Sephiroth didn't say anything and remained silent.

_**"I never thought I'd actually say this to you, but..."**_ he could feel a somehow warm hand lifting his and shaking it, _**"thank you, for believing me."**_

He was too fascinated to reply, looking as though he had an epiphany.

How many times had he felt Cloud near him? Few, now that he thought about it.

Sephiroth didn't know what came over him, but he dragged the hand he was still holding forward, and briefly - gently - kissed the lips of the body it belonged to. The lips, so soft and so warm, were parted in surprise, yet the body never recoiled in wariness or anger.

Sephiroth would've done nearly anything to see the expression Cloud currently had.

_**"What... what was that for?"**_

"I don't know," Sephiroth answered honestly, but while he still couldn't figure out what prompted him to take that course of action, he didn't regret it.

_**"You're still holding my hand."**_ Somehow, Cloud's tone was both flustered and teasing.

"Sorry," he said, still holding the hand for a moment too long before letting it go, not sounding sorry at all.

Cloud saw right through him and quickly changed the subject - whatever the subject they were engaged in was. _**"Before I leave, there's a place I want to tell you about."**_

At any rate, Sephiroth let him. "What kind of place?"

_**"Lucrecia is there, alive. You and Vincent should go and see her.**_"

"Appreciated," he only managed to say, and despite not wanting anything to do with his mother, he found himself memorizing the directions Cloud gave.

Their bright green surroundings flickered out, something that never happened before and one Sephiroth didn't know the meaning of.

Cloud apparently did. _**"That's my cue to leave."**_

It took his hardest not to reach out. "Will I ever meet you again?" Sephiroth asked, coolly curious - not torn like he was on the inside.

_**"I wouldn't bet on it."**_

Of course. "Goodbye then, Cloud."

_**"Goodbye, Sephiroth,"**_ Cloud replied softly, his voice fading with every syllable.

And then, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's a short interlude before the next half starts. There'll be another one that would explain more about it sometime in the future.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Eight_ **\- **An Interlude I

* * *

Ever since Cloud agreed with the Planet's plan, there were times where he wondered why he did.

Like now, seeing the younger self of his once-upon-a-time nemesis with his head placed in an eerily beautiful woman's lap, his eyes unsettlingly blank despite his relaxed state. The woman whispered soft promises and gentle praises, words of love repeating with only few variations.

Was this what Sephiroth dreamed about - a mother to care about him? An illusion conceived from his own mind to escape from the bitterness of reality?

Why did that sound so _familiar_?

* * *

Cloud knew how one's mind could be the greatest enemy, how facing the truth could be one's undoing - he lived in a lie once, after all. And although he was still hesitant about Sephiroth, he wasn't going to watch him from the shadows anymore, wishing for him to find the will to get out of the illusion all by himself. He had to act, and he had to act _now._

He was relieved that Sephiroth was still very much a child in his curiosity and stubbornness, at first intrigued but later enraged at him for daring to interrupt his time with _Mother_.

It had to hurt, Cloud knew, when he finally got Sephiroth to really _look_ at what he was clinging to. He found himself saddened at the fact that he couldn't offer any other alternative, for the first time pitying his once-enemy for something other than losing his humanity.

Cloud patted Sephiroth's head and apologized, for he knew the feeling of losing a mother so well.

* * *

He spoke with Sephiroth less and less in the following years in favor of saving the energy he was using to stable himself. Using too much would cut his connection short and all of this would be pointless. Still, he frequently checked Sephiroth's dreams, just to make sure he wasn't falling for any other illusion - or maybe it was out of concern, one that he denied ever feeling. Sometimes, they both even had brief conversations that were a huge distraction from the loneliness Cloud felt, suspended in Mako green until Sephiroth dreamed. He couldn't tell hours from days from years, so when Sephiroth dreamed of a familiar landscape, one that Cloud went to a long time ago in search for his lost Materia, he realized his sense of time was really off if he missed all the signs leading up to this.

Wutai... yet it was different.

A teenage - Cloud couldn't tell how old - Sephiroth stood solemnly at the center, observing the fences, troops of the Wutaian army passing right through him.

"It was my first day on the field." Sephiroth's voice sounded so young, a reminder of the fact that he was only a child tasked to conquer a nation and become a hero.

A hero. Right.

ShinRa really played their cards right with their use of media, blinding many hopeful youths to the fact that they took a proud nation by force - and he himself was sadly among them.

"I... I don't think I agree with some of the orders given to me," Sephiroth said suddenly, as if admitting that fact weakened him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cloud asked after a moment of silence, undeniably stunned. It appeared that everyday was a surprise with Sephiroth, making him see the boy - _the man_ \- he once was.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"I'm honored that you're thinking of me as a person." Sephiroth often reasoned that he was a manifestation of some aspect of himself, so Cloud couldn't help but tease.

"Forget it," Sephiroth huffed, closing on himself.

Not if Cloud had anything to say about it. "Do what you feel is right." He wished he could tell him to never trust ShinRa, but Sephiroth was still too young - too weak - to fend himself in the wake of a defection. He wasn't ready yet, so the least Cloud could do was hint. "Sometimes, there are orders that deserve to be disobeyed."

In the next dream, Sephiroth told him that he urged the force he was leading to spare the families that were living in the crossfire. Cloud had a feeling that Sephiroth did the same thing in another time, with or without his advice.

It was a fact that reminded him that he still had hope.

* * *

The time where he would inform Sephiroth of the reason why he was in his dreams was drawing nearer, and Cloud couldn't afford the delay any longer.

Sephiroth was strong enough, and the events leading up to Nibelheim weren't far from happening.

For the first time since their meeting, Cloud drew Sephiroth to where he rested when Sephiroth wasn't dreaming, the Mako green surroundings strengthening his voice and presence.

"It's been a while..."

He hoped that Sephiroth would listen.

* * *

Just before Cloud told Sephiroth of Jenova and his past, he thought: '_I don't want to kill you again'._

He didn't want to think of this Sephiroth - the one whose dreams he resided, the one who was too curious and too stubborn in a rather annoying way sometimes, the one who had the tendency to over-analyze things, the one who was loyal to his friends, the one who was incredibly nip-ticky about his name, the one who opened up to him even though he was half-convinced he didn't exist, _the one he got this attached to_ \- following the path his future self did, because despite everything, the two of them were the same person at the core.

For the umpteenth time, Cloud wondered when _'Make sure that Nibelheim doesn't happen to give his loved ones a second chance'_ turned into _'Make sure that Nibelheim doesn't happen to give his loved ones and Sephiroth a second chance'_. But it happened and _somehow_ Sephiroth warmed his way into his heart, and now Cloud was paying the price of caring more than he should as he waited for Sephiroth to deal with what he learned.

When Sephiroth reached out again, Cloud was so relived, he didn't care if he appeared overeager to answer.

* * *

It was better for Sephiroth that he left, Cloud told himself, even if he unfathomably wanted the opposite. It was better because he wasn't staying for long anyway, in incorporeal or physical form.

He still berated himself for showing how much their parting affected him, for not pulling away from Sephiroth's sudden kiss, for being happy to be able to feel it... and why the hell did Sephiroth do it in the first place?

Cloud opened his eyes on a ceiling that was most definitely solid - _he _himself felt solid - and not conjured up from dreams. Turning around, he saw a familiar-looking old man and a young woman looking at him in amazement.

"Goodness! He woke up!" the young woman - that he now identified as a nurse based on her outfit - exclaimed to the old man, a doctor.

The doctor walked up to him and asked kindly, "Are you there, son? Can you remember your name?"

He took one look around to confirm his surroundings and indeed, he was in Mideel, in the same hospital-room he stayed in during his Mako poisoning with the same nurse and doctor. He was surprised he even remembered them, really.

"Cloud. My name is Cloud," he answered.

As the doctor and nurse checked his vitals, Cloud wondered how long it would take for him to reach Midgar.


	10. Chapter 10

/crosses fingers

Should I warn about POV switches? Because there will be POV switches.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Nine_ **\- **Anew

* * *

_"Heard anything from Zack?"_

"No, not yet." Sephiroth sighed. It was probably the tenth time Angeal called, worriedly asking about Zack. Even with both of them not being mentor and student anymore, Angeal was still protective of him. He didn't need to, really, Zack grew exceptionally strong ever since they defected from ShinRa.

The amused smile Sephiroth had upon finishing the call faded at that, his expression becoming somber.

There were times where he woke up and went on the motions as if he never left, thinking about which mission was going to be thrown his way before he realized that he wasn't among ShinRa's ranks anymore, that he had no one to answer but himself. Sometimes, that fact made him feel free. Other times, he felt something akin to fear, for what was he supposed to do with himself now that he abandoned the only way he knew?

Fortunately, the others - sometimes, including _Vincent_, much to his bafflement - quickly snapped him out of it, reminding him that despite his fears, this was a decision he never once regretted for the past six years.

Six years...

Sephiroth found it hard to believe that six whole years had passed since cutting his ties with his old life, since learning the truth of his origins, since meeting Vincent, since them taking on this new life-style as mercenaries for hire with preference to jobs against ShinRa.

Six years... since the last time he heard Cloud's voice.

Sephiroth sighed again, this time with annoyance directed at himself, laced with utter disbelief.

Gaia, he was hopeless if he was still bitter about _that_. This feeling that was so much like longing - and maybe it _was_, but he wasn't ready to admit it - consumed him whenever he found his thoughts drifting to Cloud. It was foolish of him, really, to blindly ignore what was inevitable.

His PHS rang, managing to cut off his musings, to which he was thankful.

_"Still in Kalm?"_ Zack asked, voice crackled from weak signals. Sephiroth could hear the roar of an engine and the commands to shoot.

"Yes," he answered simply, not bothering to explain that Angeal made him vow to stay.

_"I'll be there soon. Oh, and I got company with me!"_ Before Sephiroth could ask what kind of company, exactly, was he talking about, Zack hung up, leaving him incredibly confused.

* * *

Few weeks after the novelty of being in Midgar wore off, Tifa realized that she was all alone in an unfamiliar place. She realized that the wondrous stories of new opportunities were merely lies, for no one below the plates would ever live them. There were moments where she wanted to go back to Nibelheim and never leave her house, but then she would remember that this was her own choice; abandoning what she knew all her life in search for the unknown. There was no way she'd turn back when she still didn't make something out of herself.

So at eighteen with her single job experience being a mountain guide, she tried to make do. It was downright surreal, to be frank, that she was now the proud owner of the Seventh Heaven bar at twenty.

Despite of that, though, she didn't make that many close bonds with people. Their ideals and way of life were too different to relate to, making her feel unimaginable loneliness. She was used to have a group of friends to hang out with in Nibelheim, but now, all she did upon closing the bar was merely returning to her apartment.

Well, at least until she met Aerith Gainsborough.

It was a meeting born out of pure chance. Tifa was walking home when she caught the hint of something colorful she was sure it didn't belong to Midgar:_ flowers._

Nothing grew in Midgar, the air and soil too polluted to ever hope so, so where did they come from?

Aerith, ever-observant as she later came to know, approached her, asking if she wanted to buy one.

She did buy one, but instead of simply leaving afterwards, Tifa found herself engaging in an awkward - on her part, at least - small-talk with Aerith that later turned into a full heart-to-heart, and by the end of their first meeting, they had each other's numbers.

In the following months, their weirdly-founded friendship grew and they visited each other whenever they could - Aerith visited the bar more, though, so much that she was mistaken to be a regular when she didn't even drink that much.

She gained a friend, Tifa realized, a wonderful one at that. So wonderful that she didn't think her feelings towards her were entirely platonic, if the unease she felt upon hearing Aerith talk fondly about the guy who passed out in front of her church was any indication.

When Aerith, a couple weeks after finding the guy, asked her to go with her to meet him, Tifa accepted. The unease only increased when she saw him, hair gold and eyes so bright and blue, probably enough reason for Aerith to be so taken with him.

But the guy - Aerith mentioned his name one time. Cloud, was it? - looked at her with shock instead of the expected curiosity, and Tifa felt a weird sense of deja vu overtaking her.

She couldn't muse more about it, however, because Cloud clutched his head in pain and collapsed on the chair he was standing in front of. A moment later, he excused himself and retreated to the back, leaving her and Aerith looking in varying worry after his trail.

Aerith turned to her and said that this same thing happened the first time she saw him standing in front of her church, except it was more severe.

"Did you feel as if you knew him?" Aerith asked, and Tifa couldn't do anything but nod, too baffled by the strangeness of this whole thing.

A month had passed since that day, and Tifa could honestly say that she now considered Cloud to be a friend despite her previous hang-ups - could see that Aerith considered him as such, too, and nothing more. He was weird, in a way that was entirely different from Aerith - the first thing he said to her when they met for the second time was, "Your hair is short..." in total wonder. Although he could be so sarcastic and teasing when he put his mind to it, the ease he interacted with them making Tifa wonder if he had felt the same feeling of deja vu upon meeting them.

Today was one of the days where she had the time to visit Aerith - and Cloud, since he lived there - at the church. Upon entering, she saw Cloud appearing to prepare for a battle while Aerith looked incredibly annoyed. When Tifa silently asked what was going on, Aerith was all-too-willing to answer.

"He wants to bust into the ShinRa tower."

What? "_Why?_"

"Beats me." Aerith gave a very-Cloud-like shrug. Hanging out with him was influencing her. "He refuses to tell me."

"It's a stupid idea," Tifa said after taking it all in.

"I know!" The look on Aerith's face clearly stated _'Can you even believe this guy?'._

"I'm _right_ here, you know," Cloud interjected, not looking up from the sword he was inserting Materia in its slots.

Ignoring him, Tifa declared, "We'll go with you."

Aerith agreed whole heartedly, her grin impossibly bright.

Cloud finally looked up at them, and upon seeing the matched determined looks in their eyes, he probably knew he lost this battle.

* * *

"Is it too late to go back and try that whole bust-in-guns-blazing approach?"

Making stairs for a tower as long as ShinRa's was downright criminal. Who would even think of taking the stairs, anyway?

Apparently, them.

The three of them were climbing for so long, Aerith was very sure that at least a day had passed. There was absolutely no light at the end of this situation's tunnel, only stairs and stairs and _even more gaia-damned_ stairs.

"You're the one who wanted to come along." Cloud sounded so smug from where he was - _not_ breaking a sweat, she noted with loathing envy.

"Can you smack his head for me, Tifa?" she asked as sweetly as she could; she _was_ fighting to breathe properly, after all.

"Can't, he's too high up." Despite doing better than her, it seemed that Tifa was pushing past her limits to catch up.

"Should I wait?" Cloud asked, almost in sing-song. He needed a firm smack on the head, seriously.

"You're horrible!" she and Tifa replied in sync.

* * *

Either Cloud studied the lay-out of the tower so vigorously, or he knew it from personal experience. Aerith wouldn't be really surprised if that was the case; the brightness of his eyes matched the ones of the foes they fought as they climbed up tower - blessedly in elevators. They managed to sneak into the library - curiously enough, Cloud made a stop there and got out with a few documents in his hold - before finally heading towards to what seemed to be his destination.

A lab.

Suddenly, the thrill she felt throughout this whole ordeal faded, replaced by unease brought back by her suppressed childhood memories.

"We won't be here for long," Cloud said, without even looking at her, somehow knowing what was on her mind - at least at this moment.

_"You can say that I'm an old friend."_

The first time she heard Cloud's voice, Aerith thought it sounded incredibly familiar. It was only after hearing him call her name that she remembered when and where she heard it.

So... what did it mean now that he had a physical manifestation? If he was from the future, what did it mean that he seemed to know her and Tifa?

_"Would you believe me if I said it's for saving the Planet?"_

Did saving the Planet had to do with what he wanted from here?

Aerith was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Cloud - unhesitating, so unsettlingly familiar with everything - approaching a pod and freeing whatever that was in it.

"Who are you?" the lion-like being - voice sounding male, she noted - asked cautiously. Aerith didn't blame him; she would've been on guard if someone she didn't know had freed her from captivity many years ago.

"I'm Cloud," Cloud simply introduced, as if that was enough. And maybe it was, because the lion looked at her expectantly next.

"Aerith," she smiled, the relation to his situation urging her to seem more approachable.

"Tifa." Aerith noted amusedly that Tifa seemed to be confused about their matched lackluster introduction, but nonetheless deciding to go along after seeing that it worked.

The lion nodded in acceptance, walking past them before he said, "I'm Red XIII, but you can call me whatever you wish. The name doesn't hold significance to me."

As they walked out of the lab, Cloud slowly fell behind them in pace. Tifa was the first to notice and stopped to make him lean on her, not listening to his half-baked protest that he was fine.

"What's the matter with him?" Both her and Red were waiting for them to catch up when he asked, sounding too concerned for someone he just met.

"I don't know..." And that was what worried her so-

The sound of footsteps was heading their way, and being at the front, Aerith tightened her hold on her staff while Red growled menacingly.

It was one of those SOLDIER guys, judging from the glow of his eyes. His clothes were different, though, appearing to look more like a civilian's.

The SOLDIER tilted his head before asking in a seemingly genuine curiosity, "Who are you guys?"

Aerith was about to answer - with what, she didn't decide yet - when she heard Cloud groaning in pain behind her. Turning around, she saw that Tifa was holding him - not merely leaning on her for support now. Before anyone could do anything about it, Cloud completely blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the continued support, you guys ;_;

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Ten_ **\- **Second Try

* * *

The HQ sure did change the last time he was here - less humans, more robots.

_Gee, I wonder why._ Zack grinned as he evaded a Roboguard's attack, amused. Who knew the defection of four SOLDIERs would change ShinRa to this extent?

Becoming mercenaries had been his idea after the reality of them being defectors had sunk in, and while he and Genesis got used to it quickly enough, Angeal and Sephiroth had a harder time.

Despite the open nature of their current profession, they still found themselves entwined with jobs related to ShinRa - sometimes on purpose and other times by pure chance.

This job in Midgar was one of the few personal ones. It was to be expected that ShinRa wouldn't let go of them that easily, proving it by chasing after them relentlessly and releasing their newest experiments on them for the following years.

It was becoming worrying, especially when some of the experiments actually _had_ an effect on them.

So it was on Zack to find out what, exactly, Hojo was working on, since Zack was the most low-profiled one and the one Hojo paid attention to the least out of the group.

If he could only remember which floor had that vent that would lead right into the Science Department's lab...

* * *

"Who are you guys?" Zack was too curious to be wary or alarmed at the group (that consisted of two young - and totally cute at that - women, a now-unconscious - also cute from what he could see - guy and a... lion?) he stumbled upon on his way to the lab, all roughed up and ready to attack at the vaguest hint of an attack.

None of them paid attention to him or his question when it became apparent that he wasn't out for blood, busying themselves with worriedly examining the unconscious guy. He was conscious when Zack caught the sight of the group, he was sure of it.

He'd blame his curiosity for deciding to stick around instead of proceeding to the lab, for deciding to help and fight alongside them when the guards showed up, and for deciding to follow once the group resumed heading to... well, wherever they wanted to go.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked once they reached to a safe place and exchanged impromptu introductions. Well, safe for now, at least.

"Cloud here..." the woman with the staff, Aerith, pointed at the unconscious guy - that the other woman, Tifa, was effortlessly carrying on her shoulder - at that, "wanted to bust in, and we decided to help out."

"He seemed to want to free Red XIII," Tifa added.

"Oh, so they know each other?" Zack couldn't figure out what exactly Red XIII was, but he at least had a name to address him with.

"No," Red XIII answered.

Okay... "Why?" The rest of the question went unasked, but the others knew what he meant nonetheless.

"We... don't really know." All the three seemed pretty confused, making the situation even weirder.

_Hey, wait a sec..._ "Did you say his name is Cloud?"

"Yeah." So he did hear her right. Now why did the name ring a bell?

_"Nope. Trust me, I'd remember if I met anyone whose name was Cloud."_

Eyes widening, Zack just had to ask, "Did he ever mention-" but then he heard the shouts of the guards nearing, and he guessed he had to ask again in a better time.

* * *

It was sheer luck that they were near the car-gallery, and if what he last remembered of this place still applied, the keys should be jammed into the cars.

In normal cases, Zack would've been more thorough with picking a car to drive, but now they were kind of a hurry so he had to settle for the closest one: an old pick-up truck.

"Hold him for me," Tifa said as she carefully put Cloud into his hold, getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

Alright, so it wasn't _him_ that was going to drive.

After settling in - Aerith in the passenger seat while he, Red XIII and Cloud in the trunk - Zack learned that the truck's old appearance didn't mean it wasn't fast, and soon enough, they broke out of the ShinRa tower and onto the plates' highways.

Upon hitting the road, Zack took a moment to call Sephiroth and ask him about his whereabouts - last time he knew of, Sephiroth was close to Midgar. Hanging up, he looked at the still unconscious - he was actually starting to get _anxious_ about it - Cloud, steadying him when he almost fell off due to the truck's speed.

He was struck with an inexplicable sense of deja vu, an image almost forming in his mind.

_"We're friends, right?"_

What the hell was _that_?

* * *

Kalm was one of the few places where they settled into the most - which was a bit strange considering the town's close distance to Midgar - so it was to be expected for them to find a house there - preferably away from the the population; even if Kalm was quiet and uneventful throughout the year, staying at an inn was still risky.

When Sephiroth heard the door squeak open, he put down the book he was reading, dozens of scoldings and questions already at the tip of his tongue upon seeing the group that was accompanying Zack. "Who are these peopl-" He took a double take, his eyes widening a fraction in surprise at the one he saw among them. "It's you."

"It's me." Ms. Gainsborough, looking unsettlingly identical to the ghostly image of hers he saw many years ago, nodded, amusement replacing her surprise.

Zack looked between the two of them. "You guys know each other?"

"Kinda," Ms. Gainsborough answered, and Sephiroth could see the other - at least, the seemingly _conscious_ \- members frowning in confusion, clearly wanting an explanation.

However, Zack chose the opposite. "Alright, this day was just one surprise after another, so let me help this guy and then we _all_ are gonna sort things out."

As Zack walked past him to one of the bedrooms, Sephiroth found himself glancing at the unconscious man he was carrying.

* * *

"You met them on your way to the lab," Sephiroth started.

"And Aerith helped Genesis and Angeal with finding a cure for degradation years ago," Zack continued, eyebrows raised.

"They were wearing some very strange outfits, though," Aerith couldn't help but to add.

After that, it didn't take long to clear the confusion - well, some of it anyway; there was still the issue of Cloud's goals - and parted, each to their own personal business, leaving Aerith to muse about the events that rapidly unfolded to finally find them here.

Being out of Midgar, the city she knew and lived in all her life, was a somewhat surreal experience, the landscapes they passed by on their way here almost exotic in their newness.

Aerith honestly didn't know what she'd do next now that she was out, for once the threat of going back - of being locked up and looked through glass - not looming over her. Oddly though, she wasn't scared - not when she wasn't all alone, and certainly not when she finally had the chance to see, to know more about herself and the world.

Currently, it was nighttime - and how strange it was, to see the sunset - Zack was showing Tifa and Red XIII around, probably directing them to where they'd sleep. Aerith wondered if she'd share a room with Tifa, and she wondered again what Tifa would think about her liking that idea a little _too_ much.

Not too badly, at least if Aerith read the signs right. Then again, Tifa would never know; Aerith was still waiting for her to make an obvious move to act accordingly.

The opened door of the room on her right pulled her away from her musings and she slowly stepped into it, frowning when she saw that Cloud was still out of it, not one sign of gaining conscious appearing on his features.

As she covered him with the sheets that fell on the floor due to the strong winds, Aerith thought about the theory she had as to why Cloud got like that.

The blackouts revolved around certain people, people she suspected Cloud knew from his future.

The reason, but not the tool - and it was frustrating how she couldn't form a single idea about how to prevent it. She couldn't exactly stop Cloud from meeting the people he knew, not when they were seemingly random and utterly unrelated to each other.

"Strange that we would meet after so many years," someone behind her said, interrupting her train of thought, and she knew without looking that it was Sephiroth.

"Well, we did have a deal." Was it alright for her to share her suspicions? Would he believe her if she did?

Sephiroth gave a humorless chuckle. "I don't think any of us would be able to fulfill it, so it'd be pointless to think about."

Aerith turned to him at that, the almost-pain in his voice making her curious. "I'm not so sure about that..." and she pointedly looked back to Cloud. "He knows more than what he should, and he's frustratingly vague at times. Remind you of someone?"

"His name?" Sephiroth asked after a seemingly endless moment of silence.

"Cloud." The old friend she never met before, yet she felt like she did.

From the way Sephiroth's features twisted in shock, and the way he slowly glanced down at Cloud, Aerith knew that the two had things to settle between them, and that was her cue to leave.

She'd learn exactly what was going on eventually.

* * *

As much as he imagined this moment happening, Sephiroth felt suddenly at loss as to how to proceed.

The possibility of putting a face to the voice and expressions to the tone stunned him, his mind unable to form a coherent thought as he stared at the young man that was lying peacefully on the bed in a way a lesser man would admit was dazed.

Cloud was right here in front of him, solid and visible. He was real and within his reach, within his sight, within his _grasp... _and this was what he looked like - these were the hands that patted him, these were the lips Sephiroth _kissed_. He couldn't determine whether he considered him attractive when he was merely an unconscious stranger to him, or when he was told he was Cloud. Regardless, Sephiroth willed his fingers to remain in place, no matter how tempting tracing Cloud's features with them was.

And now he was _referring_ to him by the name, even when he was still not sure.

He still - foolishly - hoped...

_"I wouldn't bet on it."_

... still hoped that Cloud lied.

* * *

When Sephiroth returned to the room, it was already morning and Cloud was sitting on the bed, rubbing his temples. _Awake._

"Where am I...?" he heard him ask, in that_ voice_, and every doubt Sephiroth had vanished.

"Kalm." Just like Sephiroth recognized his voice, Cloud seemed to recognized his, slowly fixing him with shocked, curiously mako-bright blue eyes.

****_"I want you to save the Planet."_****

****_"I don't doubt it; even death won't stop you from achieving your objectives."_****

****_"You're human, you're not expected to be perfect."_****

****_"Thank you, for believing me."_****

****_"You're not all alone in this."_****

****_"You're unbelievable..."_****

****_"... I kinda grew to... care about you."_****

****_"Goodbye, Sephiroth."_****

"Good to finally see you, Cloud."


	12. Chapter 12

The chapters are getting shorter again...

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Eleven_ **\- **Ahead Our Way

* * *

There was only silence as they both stared at one another, and Sephiroth would've felt annoyed about it if he didn't know how to start himself.

He didn't need to bother; Cloud - seemingly getting over his shock - stood up and walked past him, not saying a word as he did so.

Sephiroth wasn't the overly physical kind of people, but he wished he grabbed Cloud and made him stay put - just for _once_ \- instead of letting him go. Again.

When he followed, he saw Zack offering Cloud breakfast with a grin, and despite his confusion and anger - and hurt - Sephiroth filed the way Cloud froze for the briefest moment upon facing Zack in mind.

What he felt must've showed, because Zack - expression sobering - appeared to silently ask him about what happened after Cloud quickly refused his offer, starting to pack his meager belongings as Ms. Gainsborough and Ms. Lockhart argued with him about the wisdom of leaving when he still looked dead-tired.

Well, this was certainly _not_ the reunion Sephiroth imagined.

* * *

There was no denying it: Cloud was avoiding him.

They were heading to Junon since it was coincidentally the destination they were all aiming to reach. He and Zack were to leave the eastern continent from there to meet up with Genesis and Angeal - and maybe Vincent, if they were lucky. Tifa and Aerith - they both practically _demanded_ him to stop addressing them so formally - insisted on accompanying them, reasoning that returning to Midgar now wouldn't fare well. Sephiroth knew as much as them that it was only an excuse.

Hojo's latest test-subject, Red XIII, was rather upfront about his intentions, only accompanying them until he could reach to his hometown, Cosmo Canyon.

No one really knew why Cloud wanted to go Junon, and Sephiroth wasn't really that surprised. After all, he was rather familiar with this sort of behavior from him, confirming yet again that it was Cloud - _his_ Cloud, and how strange it was to refer to him so possessively - that he was seeing walking in front of him, not once looking back, not once addressing him.

Sephiroth knew it was only pretense, the flash of recognition in Cloud's eyes told him so.

So why?

* * *

Now that he had the chance to study his travel-companions more closely, Nanaki was intrigued.

Out of the group as a whole, the two human females, Tifa and Aerith, talked to him the most. Aerith had that understanding glint in her eyes and Tifa was just sympathetic - and not in a demeaning way, thankfully. They appeared to be the most close, too. There was, however, an underlying uncertainty to their fond interactions, a sort of hesitation that he was undeniably curious about. What was it that had the two like that?

The other two, Zack and Sephiroth - who worked once for ShinRa as they told - were a different case, the first regarding him with a hint of confusion as was the case with most humans, and the latter - malicious _something_ mixed with calm, controlled aura, Nanaki detected - in solemnity. Whenever he saw them interacting, Nanaki was reminded of the tales his grandfather told him, of warriors fighting together and forming an unbreakable comradeship. He never had the chance to see something similar to those tales until now.

The last one, Cloud as he simply introduced, simply made him confused. He appeared to be distant - purposefully so, at least until Tifa and Aerith made him forget momentarily about it with their banter. Curiously, the glow in his eyes was similar to the one the two ex-ShinRa had, yet upon asking, Nanaki was told that Cloud never worked under the company as far as anyone knew. And as far as anyone knew, no one knew what Cloud wanted and why he made those random actions - like freeing him. Nanaki was still confused about that.

Not to mention the way he felt awfully comfortable around him, around Aerith and Tifa, too. How, when he saw the three of them walking in front of him, he felt he experienced that moment before.

Nanaki couldn't wait until he was back to Cosmo Canyon and tell his grandfather about all his observations.

* * *

The buggy was a little more crowded than Tifa would've liked, and the way that Sephiroth guy was driving wasn't helping the situation at all.

This was going to be a long ride.

"Remind me to never let you drive again." Zack, who had his shirt soaked with water for the fifth time now, sighed.

"You've been in one piece so far," Sephiroth said, in that almost-haughty way that started fights. It was only a second later that the buggy bumped into something, and as it lurched forward, Cloud, who was standing because he had nowhere to sit, did as well.

"Stick to your day job," Cloud muttered in slight annoyance before going back to his place.

Sephiroth's expression was one of surprise - it was funny, how a seemingly cold man was able to form such an expression, she mused - and Tifa wondered why until she realized that this was the first time Cloud addressed him ever since they got out of Kalm.

There was another bump and Cloud was sent stumbling to the front again, as a result giving Sephiroth a look that was half questioning, half glare. Tifa would've laughed if she wasn't so baffled at how Cloud looked like a grumpy, ruffled chocobo by Sephiroth's antics - that were on purpose, she knew, judging from Sephiroth's vaguely pleased look.

Strange.

Ever since Tifa got to Midgar, she stumbled upon a lot of strange things and occurrences. For one, she was sure she never would've traveled to Junon - which the only source of information she had of it was drunken midnight stories - if she stayed in Nibelheim. She never would've been involved in this journey she still had no idea what its purpose was but was still willing to see it to the end.

Aerith's flowers were strange, too strong and resilient despite their fragile appearance - kind of like their caretaker, actually - Tifa remembered tripping on them numerous of times, yet they always appeared to be unharmed.

Red XIII was strange, if only because he looked like he got right out of a mythical story. She never mentioned that in front of him, though. Mythical appearance or not, it was kind of rude to ask. She could vividly remember the way she barely stifled her exclamation of 'You can talk!' when she first heard him speak.

And Cloud... well, everything about him was strange, from his sudden appearance to his Nibel accent. She once asked him, too curious to let it go, if he had a family in Nibelheim; he couldn't have possibly lived there because she would've met him, and he looked exactly like her neighbor anyway, down to the bright blonde spikes. Cloud's face blanked for a moment before he answered that no, he didn't. Tifa was still doubtful, but she let it go.

This thing that was between him and Sephiroth? That was strange, too. Cloud never mentioned Sephiroth in any sort of way before now, yet they both acted like they knew each other well. Tifa couldn't dwell too much on it, however, because yet another bump caused Aerith - who was blissfully sleeping on her shoulder, oblivious to all this commotion - to press even closer than she already was to her.

Silently, Tifa prayed for strength and not to break out in a furious blush in front of all these people.

Aerith smiled in her sleep, snuggling to her.

Oh, this was going to be a long ride indeed.

* * *

Just like Midgar, Junon had two sides - one that built, and the other that was built on, its identity stripped away to suit ShinRa's needs and ambitions. The air in Junon wasn't as polluted as Midgar's, but the tainted ocean more than made up for it. Sephiroth couldn't remember seeing much of Junon's lower side as he was never ordered to go there before, but the humble state of the inn they were staying at didn't surprise him at all.

The questioning looks the group gave Cloud were becoming more and more obvious, and two days after their arrival, it seemed that Cloud finally noticed them - or perhaps, stopped trying to ignore them. "What?"

"What's next on the agenda?" Sephiroth knew he was making the others question the reason why he was addressing Cloud with such familiarity, but he really didn't care.

"There's no agenda, this is where we part ways," Cloud answered, frowning before turning to Tifa and Aerith. "I'm sure you can lay low here until things slow down in Midgar." He shook his head then, seemingly deciding against that idea. "Or maybe you should go back to Kalm since this is a military base and all..."

None of them were impressed.

* * *

It took a few more days to wear Cloud out, making him see that they weren't going anywhere.

"Don't you two have something else to do?" He remembered Cloud asking Zack and him.

"Nope!" Zack replied cheerfully, before Sephiroth did with something along the lines of '_I'm not letting you out of my sight.'_ "Genesis and Angeal can wait for us, so it's not a big deal." He wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders as the other sighed, and weird as it was, Sephiroth could detect fondness in it.

All gathered, Cloud finally shared what he was here for, "I'm going to steal an airship."

For a moment, they thought he was joking, but his expression was serious and not one of amusement.

Oh.

Silence fell as each one of them took that declaration in, Cloud standing in the middle and looking as though he achieved victory.

Then again, they _really_ weren't going anywhere.

Aerith was the first to recover. "Oh, I always wanted to take a flight in one!"

"Sounds fun." Tifa agreed.

"It's a faster method to reach to Cosmo Canyon," Red XIII mused before he nodded in approval. "Good thinking."

Zack seemed into the idea a little _too_ much. "Can't say I stole an airship before. Let's do it!"

Cloud was simply in disbelief, mouth parted to protest but never being able to do it. He looked at Sephiroth then, eyes almost pleading him to be the reasonable one of the group.

Pity that Sephiroth wasn't going to oblige. "When do we start?"

* * *

Cloud appeared to be impatient, and despite making his plans known, he didn't make a move to start them.

"What are you waiting for?" Zack was the one to ask, his curious nature reaching its limits after two days of watching Cloud pace through the inn's hallways.

"I'm waiting for-" whatever he was about to say was interrupted when the loud cursing of a man was heard.

_"What the absolute fuck is going on here?!"_

"And there he is," Cloud deadpanned.


	13. Chapter 13

I did mention that this fic has multi-pairings, right?

Right?

If I didn't, just a heads-up about Zack/Kunsel and a budding Shera/Scarlet. Nothing serious, though.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Twelve_ **\- **To the Highwind

* * *

Being a Turk meant having front-row seats to all the drama happening in ShinRa executives' lives, and this one that was about to unfold was one of the biggest.

Reno held back a smirk as President Shinra entered his _previous_ office, his expression livid upon seeing his son sitting on his chair and talking on the phone. The President called out for him - repeatedly, too - before Rufus looked up, a sigh in his voice as he asked, "What is it, father?"

The President broke into a furious rant - something about his stocks decreasing and whatnot - and Rufus took it all indifferently.

"And what is that welcoming ceremony I'm hearing about?" the President asked finally, glaring down at Rufus.

Rufus stood up, taller than his father and looking down at him in return. "It's held in the event of me becoming the new president." His expression didn't change one bit as his father's darkened. _So damn cold_, Reno couldn't help but think. "Frankly, dearest father, this company is falling apart. Your fruitless search for a mythical place is only bringing the Shinra name down."

Before the President could say anything in retribution, Rufus pulled out his shotgun and shot with the accuracy of the Turk he was in reality. Reno didn't flinch when the body of the President fell with a heavy thud, only glancing down to see whether his shoes got blood on them or not.

"Get a clean-up crew here, and call for Tseng while you're at it. I want to know more details about the security breach in the Science Department we had two days ago."

"Got it, boss." And before Reno got out, he glanced down at Rufus's fingers - still on the trigger - and expected them to be shaking despite everything.

They weren't.

_So fucking cold_, Reno thought amusedly.

* * *

It was a simple message: someone - probably from ShinRa - wanted to meet up with him in Junon regarding the space program. Cid, too desperate to hear _something_ instead of waiting on his ass, quickly packed his bags, Shera coming along with him for reasons unknown.

When they reached to the supposed meeting place - when he saw it was a crappy inn in Junon's lower side - Cid was understandably pissed.

Just when he loudly asked what the fuck did this mean, a blond young man approached him, his clothes too battered and too casual to be of ShinRa.

"You might want to sit down," he said, pointedly raising the papers he had in his hold.

Cid cursed.

* * *

Apparently, his wait was pointless. The senseless amount of time he spent checking and fixing and fucking _hoping_ was pointless, because ShinRa was too damn up in its own ass to give a proper denial of his request.

Shera checked the documents over and over again, frowning when she saw that they were, indeed, authentic every single time.

"I need your help," the young man, Cloud, started after a long silence. "I want you to help me take the Highwind."

"The Highwind? _My_ Highwind?" Honestly, it had been a while since he last thought of the airship, too bitter to think of what was taken away from him.

"Yes, _your_ Highwind." Cloud smirked. "It's about time you take it back from ShinRa, don't you think?"

The prospect of stealing something right under ShinRa's nose, to take back what he worked so hard on, to_ get even_ sounded too appealing.

"You're one hell of a guy to think of going against ShinRa like that." Shera had an alarmed expression on her face, which she had the right for because Cid was going for it. "Alright, when do we start, kid?"

Cloud gave a nod, the slightest smile tugging at his mouth. Cid found it odd that he thought the expression to be familiar. "Tomorrow," he answered, getting up when someone called for him. He was best described as woozy as he walked away, bumping into - wait, is that _the_ Sephiroth? ShinRa's greatest SOLDIER gone rogue?

Gaia be damned it _was_ Sephiroth, and he was currently holding Cloud until he steadied. Cloud mumbled a thanks when he pulled away, rubbing his temples, seemingly too weary to hear Sephiroth replying, "My pleasure."

Yeah, it was a pleasure alright. If the way he held Cloud a little _too_ long - and the purring. He couldn't forget about the fucking _purring_ \- was any indication.

This could prove to be very interesting, Cid mused.

* * *

When they reached the beach, they exchanged ideas of how they'd get into the base; every road leading up to it was blocked.

"I wonder if Mr. Dolphin is around," Cloud suddenly mused aloud.

Sephiroth paused and so did everyone, too baffled to ask anything but a simple, "What?"

Cloud didn't answer them, instead opting to look around, smiling when he saw a little girl playing by herself at the other end of the beach. He headed over to her, and the girl seemed a little wary at first, but then Cloud knelt down to her level before he spoke to her, the girl's features relaxing as their conversation continued.

Only Sephiroth's enhanced sight helped him distinguish the item the girl gave to Cloud upon parting: a whistle.

"This is how we'll get in," Cloud announced when he got back to them, holding the whistle as though it solved every dilemma - which apparently applied to this case.

And then Cloud started explaining his _brilliant_ plan and Cid responded for all of them. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'd do that!"

Cloud, for whatever reason holding firmly onto his plan, merely shrugged. "I'll go first if you want." He jumped into the water, swam until he was below the electric fence and blew on the whistle.

"I can't believe this," Sephiroth said upon seeing a dolphin rushing to where Cloud was and tossing him up. Cloud landed perfectly above the fence and urged them to follow his example.

Zack gave a hearty laugh. "You sure know how to pick'em, Seph."

Sephiroth didn't dignify that with a response, even when some of the group grinned knowingly.

* * *

Cloud's face told of a sense of vague betrayal when he saw them in the base, following another route instead of the one he pointed towards. It was honestly kind of adorable.

"Hey, don't be like that. Your plan was silly," Zack said, ruffling the blonde spikes to get the expression off his face. He succeeded.

"You need to disguise yourselves." It was then that they all noticed the infantry uniform Cloud had.

_"Are you laughing? You're laughing aren't you? Do you even know Gongaga?"_

_"No. But it's sounds very country-like."_

What in the _hell_ were those vague flashbacks? And why couldn't he form any idea about them no matter how much he tried?

His frustrations were forgotten when Cloud told them to follow, and the implications of what disguise Cloud wanted them to wear struck him.

The infantry uniform wasn't that bad - a bit harder to wear than his former SOLDIER uniform and a bit stifling, but Zack didn't complain. Neither did Red XIII - Zack still thought the sight of the lion walking on two legs and hoping no would notice to be something magical.

_Sephiroth_, though. Sephiroth was an entirely different deal.

It was surreal, watching Sephiroth fumbling to wear the uniform that was a little short on him, seemingly at utter loss. Zack never imagined the day he'd see Sephiroth looking awkward while wearing this certain uniform ever coming. How fortunate it was that Genesis wasn't here, otherwise Sephiroth would've never heard the end of it in this lifetime and probably the next as well.

Cloud inspected Sephiroth with a frown, taking the hair that he messily shoved under the helmet to neatly tuck it in.

Mystified, Zack watched some more as a faint flush crept up Sephiroth's face as Cloud smoothed his tangled hair, his fingers stroking the back of his neck along with that. Cloud looked proud as he inspected his handy work, not one hair out of place now, but as if abruptly realizing just_ what_ he was doing, Cloud stopped and stepped away.

Zack didn't miss how Sephiroth looked vaguely disappointed by that.

The awkward moment was broken by Cid's entry, wearing a sailor uniform and a scowl, Shera looking so amused at his side.

"Don't say a fucking word."

* * *

It was probably Zack's own fault for being too curious upon seeing the flash of a SOLDIER uniform and a familiar pace - those were rare to see, these days. Could it be? - breaking apart from the group as a result.

He wasn't as stealthy as he thought; the first class SOLDIER caught him and so Zack opted to go for casual. "Fine day we're having right, sir?"

The SOLDIER, _Kunsel_ \- because Zack could recognize that half-shown face no matter how the helmets varied - gave a nod and smiled. "Sure is. They're serving pancakes today, wanna go? My treat."

This was a bad idea, but Zack missed him - a_ lot_ \- in the six years that passed since their last contact, and so he followed him. He paid for it, though, because it wasn't the cafeteria he was entering, but an empty storage-room, Kunsel locking the door behind them. _Shit, Kunsel why do you have to be so damn observant?_ "Er, sir, what-"

"Cut the bullshit, Zack."

Zack sighed, dropping all pretense and taking off his helmet. "I'm flattered you still remember me, babe."

Kunsel looked as though he was holding back a smile and opting to forcibly frown. "You left without saying a word, and you just waltz in and expect me to let this go easily?"

"Hey, it's not like I expected to see _you_ here." And it wasn't like Zack ever expected Kunsel to take him back - not after he left him despite the _something_ they had. It was to assure that he'd be fine; who knew what ShinRa would do to Kunsel if they found out that he was in contact with him? But six years wasn't a matter that could be easily forgiven. "First class, huh? It suits you."

Kunsel smiled, unable to hold it anymore, Zack guessed. "What are you doing here, Zack? You never risked this much before."

Zack ignored the question in favor of addressing a more important matter. "You've been keeping tabs on me?"

Kunsel opened his mouth to counter, but he didn't say anything and just averted his gaze in embarrassment. "I had to make sure you weren't dead in a ditch or something..."

Stepping close, Zack swiftly took off Kunsel's helmet, revealing bronze features and hazel eyes - almost gold in their shine. He remembered teasing Kunsel about their prettiness once upon a time.

"What are you doing?" Kunsel asked, slightly alarmed, yet he didn't pull back.

"What do you think?" Zack shot back, cupping his face.

"I'm in a relationship, Zack," he said, as if reminding himself more than informing Zack. Despite of that, though, the way Kunsel glanced down at his mouth told enough.

"It's just a greeting between friends is all," Zack whispered before he kissed him like he often dreamed about for years.

When Zack pulled away to leave the storage-room, Kunsel didn't move a muscle to hold him back.

* * *

It didn't take them too long to realize that something was amiss; the security was so loose there was bound to be a reason for it other than mere incompetence. And reason was, _Scarlet_ was holding a meeting. The security was mainly stationed around the area where the meeting was taking place as a result.

The discovery had its ups and downs. On one hand, the meeting would make taking the Highwind much easier. On the other, the meeting would eventually end.

They needed someone to stall it.

"I'll go," Shera volunteered, giving up and actively participating in this ridiculous scheme. She was the only one of the group that wasn't wearing a disguise; her lab-coat made her seem like one of the researchers living in the base. For that, Shera reasoned to the group that she was sure she could easily blend in the meeting and buy time.

Cid mumbled something about that being true, a reminder of what she caused. Surprisingly enough, the young man named Cloud frowned in something akin to disappointment at Cid before he turned to address her. "Alright, we'll call when it's the time to go."

A heated debate was going on when Shera entered the meeting-room. It didn't take her long to follow what the debate was about: an advanced robot design made to replace the regular soldiers. _Efficient and loyal_, some said. _Unpractical and dependent_, others countered.

Honestly, Shera didn't care enough to take a side; robotics weren't her specialty, but being an engineer made her examine the design more closely, picking out the mechanical flaws it had.

After gathering enough material and evidence to argue with, Shera waited until the meeting was coming to a wrap-up to make her point across.

"It's dangerous. Have it redesigned."

A stunned silence filled the room. While some argued against the new robots, it was merely because they were against robotic-soldiers in general. No one criticized the design in itself, and for that Scarlet let out an intrigued hum. "Explain."

Shera gladly did. "The idea behind this new robot of yours is to have human users be able to control it with their minds, correct?" Scarlet nodded. "While it's an innovative idea, I admit, it's too risky; the way you set the connection between the user's mind and the command panel of the robot would do more harm than good. Frankly, if you released it now, you'd have many dead of aftershock alone."

She continued on and on. It was as if something was switched in her, arguing this passionately about a subject she didn't particularly care for. Scarlet continued to listen with a surprising interest Shera didn't know she was capable of showing as debates started anew, effectively doubling the time.

She honestly couldn't tell how many hours or minutes had passed until she got a call from Aerith, telling her to get out and meet them where the Highwind was.

Thankfully, the meeting was over with now and everyone was standing up to get out. Shera was about to follow suit when Scarlet's smooth voice called out for her to wait.

She didn't accidentally reveal herself, right? "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Shera had never been regarded this intensely, and she averted her gaze as she answered, "Shera. Why?" she couldn't help herself from asking, utterly curious. She didn't think she was remarkably interesting.

"Not many would argue against something_ I_ designed." It was total arrogance she was seeing in Scarlet's smirk, and Shera had to admit it was awfully... attractive.

It took her a moment too long to come to terms with that sudden thought, but she finally found the voice to say, "Even perfect designs need a second eye to criticize them."

* * *

With Cid and Red XIII working on the Highwind, Shera stalling the meeting, and Zack being... _somewhere_, only her, Tifa, Cloud and Sephiroth were currently stuck practicing for an upcoming welcoming ceremony.

"So he did it..." Aerith remembered Cloud saying in response to being hurried to take a position.

The rifle, unfamiliar to her, kept slipping from her fingers. It was good that it wasn't loaded - otherwise she would've had many, _many_ people dead around her.

Tifa, for her part, was suffering as well. She leaned towards her to hiss. "This is bullshit. Why bother with rifles anyway when you have fists?" Aerith couldn't help but nod in agreement - she _did _see the effect Tifa's physical strength had, and the sight always managed to make her feel light-headed.

Sephiroth... well, she wouldn't want to be him right now. Not with the way the troop commander kept shouting at the smallest mistake he made, Sephiroth looking as though he was seconds away from killing something.

Aerith could've sworn that she heard Cloud snickering.

Speaking about Cloud, the jerk was doing so remarkably they had to admit they were envious when the commander praised, "Finally, someone competent within you inept fuckers!"

"No one likes a showoff," Aerith said when the commander stepped away to shout at another group, Tifa and Sephiroth agreeing with her heartily.

Cloud shrugged in that infuriating way of his and smirked as he twirled his rifle.

* * *

Everyone finally gathered, they immediately got into the Highwind - _complete_ with its crew. It seemed that Cid won them over.

"So where do you want to go now?" Cid asked, savoring the fact that he was in the command-room after so long.

Cloud paused, looking at Red XIII before answering, "Cosmo Canyon."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the lateness.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Thirteen_ **\- **The Cycle

* * *

It hadn't been long since he was at the Canyon, but Nanaki still felt so relieved to see the familiar landscapes coming into view. He would never admit it, but he didn't think he would see them again, trapped in the cold Midgar labs.

The reception he and the group received was as warm as he knew it would be, but he knew if his travel companions had arrived without him, they wouldn't have been treated that way -_especially_ when three of them looked like ShinRa operatives.

Nanaki chose to sit alone, away from them, wanting a moment to take in finally returning to the Canyon he both loved and loathed because of his father's shameful actions.

He thought he saw Cloud looking at him in concern from the corner of his eye. Perhaps it was only a trick of the light the flames emitted.

It wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Nanaki heard Cloud ask, sitting next to him.

"_Am I a clone like them?"_

Nanaki shook his head, chasing that confusing blur of images, opting to point at the Cosmo Candle. "You see that flame? Long ago when I was young, all of us sat around it, but now..." He didn't even know why he was telling this to Cloud, but he _was_ and he couldn't find it in himself to stop. "My heart swells with pride when I speak about my mother, but it fills with rage when I remember my father."

Beside him, Cloud didn't speak. He only listened, his eyes holding a strange understanding.

There was a shift of movement, and both he and Cloud looked behind them. "You really can't forgive your father, can you, Nanaki?" It was his grandpa, who was now floating above them.

Nanaki scoffed. "He left my mother and the Canyon to save his own skin. I have no respect for such a coward."

His grandpa sighed. "Come, Nanaki, there's something I need to show you." He then turned to Cloud. "Would you mind accompanying us? I think we'd need the help."

Cloud nodded and his grandpa let out his signature chuckle as he urged them to follow his lead.

* * *

They followed his grandpa until they reached to a sealed door Nanaki never took notice of before.

"Are you two ready?"

With a flick of a switch and without any further hesitation, he and Cloud entered, his grandpa falling in pace behind them - "An old man like me going headfirst into a dangerous cave? Ho ho ho, I don't think so!" - There were so many pathways, not to mention the ropes and ladders scattered all over the place. Inwardly, Nanaki thought it was rather amusing how he and Cloud took the effort of climbing while his grandpa just floated his way across the cave.

It wasn't until they were facing one particular doorway that his grandpa made them pause.

"The Gi tribe were all killed in a certain battle, becoming mere ghosts." His grandpa didn't look back as he continued, now ahead of them. He didn't appear bothered by the malicious and suffocating presence within the pathway.

"A certain battle?" Nanaki echoed. _Could it be...?_

As if not hearing him, his grandpa resumed explaining, "Their spirits were too vengeful to disappear or to return to the Lifestream. Follow me, there's still much to see!" His grandpa chuckled as he led them yet to another cave, explaining more about the Gi and the advantages they had. With every word he said, Nanaki grew anxious, willing his all to wait until his grandpa was done to ask the questions that were consuming his mind.

But he couldn't help it, not when his grandpa spoke of _one_ certain warrior, _one_ that fought all alone in these caves to halt the threat of the Gi tribe. "That warrior... grandpa..."

Again, Nanaki didn't receive an answer. Upon reaching to a statue surrounded by lava, the sinister presence intensified, concentrating until one of the long forgotten Gi appeared in front of them, all too willing to seal them inside as well.

Nanaki was a warrior, however, and he wasn't going to bow down so easily – not when the Gi were the ones responsible for all his losses, and certainly not when he was about to find an answer to something that plagued him since young. He fought with his all, as vicious as the Gi. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cloud fighting too, with practiced ease and grace, making the fact that he was an experienced warrior rather clear.

The Gi vanished, defeated. His grandpa let out a relieved sigh at that. He praised Cloud's skills in combat heartily – earning a bashful nod out of the blond human, Nanaki observed – but then his grandpa praised him as well, looking the most proud he ever looked.

Nanaki couldn't help it, he grinned.

The next area they were entering was filled with boulders, a fog slowly clearing on the top of the pile revealing...

"The warrior who fought against the Gi, not allowing them to take one step into the Canyon. But he was never able to return..."

His father.

"Look at your father, Nanaki. Look at the warrior, Seto!" His grandpa urged, gesturing up, Cloud smiling encouragingly at him as well.

With slow steps that picked up their pace, Nanaki approached to see the one he unfairly judged all his life, the pride he thought was robbed swelling in an unending expansion.

His father who never left them. His father who fought to protect them. His father who was so brave to fight alone. His father who _still_ guarded the Canyon.

His father, the _hero_, Seto.

* * *

Sephiroth heard of it before, the cycle of life within the Lifestream. He could vaguely recall Professor Gast teaching him about it. Although Bugenhagen had a few things of worth to add to what he knew.

The Planet's days were numbered.

It was a fact that proved to him that getting rid of Jenova wasn't enough.

"Gaia took a great hit and lost many. It's only a matter of time."

"What if the losses could be made up for?" It took a moment to realize who was asking – they were all too intently listening to what Bugenhagen had to say – that it was Cloud who was interrupting, his eyes appearing tired and burdened.

_"I only have to ensure that it will remain saved."_

Was that what Cloud implied before? Making up for what the Planet had lost?

Bugenhagen chuckled. "To make up for the lost energy, a vast amount of spirit energy is needed, and Gaia severely lacks it in our time."

Cloud just nodded, his expression unreadable before he left without another word.

It was good that Bugenhagen was done demonstrating, otherwise Sephiroth would've left in the middle of it.

Cloud was nowhere to be found, though, so Sephiroth decided to ask him later. He didn't fear him escaping; he knew Cloud wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to all of them.

That didn't stop him from glancing around, _just_ in case.

* * *

_"Out of my way. I'm going to see my mother."_

He couldn't see himself, but Sephiroth knew that the scene unfolding before him was familiar, that this was a view from a different angle.

_"I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land."_

The most unsettling thing about these visions, dreams, memories, _nightmares_, was that the resonance they had. Flickers from a future avoided, and beliefs he had taken as his own and almost destroyed the world as a result for them.

"... up."

_"I am becoming one with the Planet."_

"Wake up."

He believed this once. He could believe this all over again, because he could understand, he could_ relate_. It was only himself who made that choice, after all.

"Sephiroth, _wake_ up."

Sephiroth was too disoriented to realize his surroundings or to stay on guard, panting as he slowly took in the fact that he was lying on a sleeping bag in one of the Canyon's many camping sites.

It still came as a shock to see that the one who woke him up, the one who was leaning over him, eyes filled with concern, was Cloud. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sephiroth replied as he sat up, rubbing his temples. He took a cursory glance and saw no one else awake. It was awfully late at night, so it wasn't a surprise that the rest of the group were all fast asleep.

"I see..." Sephiroth would've thought he was still dreaming, because instead of just leaving, Cloud sat down next to him.

Silence fell between them, but Sephiroth had to interrupt it to ask, not really searching for an answer but certainly not minding receiving one, "Does regretting actions you haven't committed make sense?"

"Maybe," Cloud answered, turning to look at him before he continued, "From the way I see it, it means that you won't turn out the same."

That was a clear reference to the future, and Cloud _knew_ it. The stars shining above reminded Sephiroth of something that he could use to confirm. "I thought a lot about what's out there, though I never used 'sailing the cosmos' as a way to refer to it."

Cloud snorted, and then tried to hide a small laugh. Many times, Sephiroth couldn't believe he was seeing Cloud, the voice who stuck with him since young, moving and smiling, being alive and within a touch's reach. "I can't believe you're making a joke out of that."

Sephiroth shrugged. "I'm not joking, I'm just questioning my future self's choice of words."

He didn't know what it meant that they were acknowledging their previous history now, but Sephiroth was nonetheless glad that Cloud was no longer pretending not knowing him. Honestly, Sephiroth couldn't put up with the pretense any longer.

"Where are you heading next?" He knew that Cloud was aiming for something, that he wasn't randomly picking them up without any sort of motive, that he was aiming to save the Planet by_making up for what it was lost _\- something that he didn't know the exact mechanics of, but he _would_.

"Corel." The name struck a chord. Where did he see it before?

_"There's a friend of mine in Corel..."_

Of course. The man he sent the cheque to years ago, Barret Wallace, lived there. There was a pattern developing, Sephiroth could almost see it. "And at the end?"

Cloud looked at him, amusement - and maybe fondness - glinting in his eyes, a far cry from the indifferent looks he cast him before. "How did you come to know me so well?"

"Well, you _were_ inside my head for a while," Sephiroth countered, amused himself.

Cloud was about to say something - either giving an answer or avoiding the question - when they both heard a whistle.

"My, aren't we cozy here?" Zack asked, grinning widely.

Sephiroth was confused by the remark until he notice just how_ close_ he and Cloud were sitting next to each other, the inexplicable warmth he was feeling fading when Cloud got up, mumbling, "I'm going to catch some sleep..."

When Sephiroth returned his eyes to Zack, Zack tilted his head, innocently confused, even when Sephiroth knew he absolutely_ wasn't_. "What are you glaring at me for?"

* * *

Morning soon came and they all woke up early. Sephiroth wasn't surprised at all when the others accepted Cloud's announcement that he was heading to Corel. Since Cloud still needed Cid's airship for transport, he had to settle for being stuck with them.

At this point, Sephiroth was sure most of them were sticking around out of plain, nagging curiosity.

Upon reaching the gates of the Canyon, they were all surprised to see Red XIII - whose name was actually Nanaki, at least, according to the Canyon's residents - all ready and set to accompany them.

"I want to see more of this Planet. I never had the chance before." Aerith was quick to pat his mane in her happiness - Sephiroth did notice that the two of them got along rather well - while the others settled for nodding in acceptance, smiles varying from the amused to the fond.

There was a moment where Cloud locked his eyes with his, and he didn't quickly turn away, didn't pretend he didn't see him.

It was progress, Sephiroth mused. He made the first crack, and the wall would be broken if he had anything to say about it.

Sephiroth smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

This fic is offcially a year (and two days) old! Silly as it is, I consider it an accomplishment since I never carried out a plotted fic for a month let alone a year. I just hope it won't take another year to finish this though.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Fourteen _**\- **Bathed in the Sun

* * *

They were approximately half an hour in the air when Zack came rushing, asking Cid if he could make a turn at Costa del Sol. Sephiroth knew this wouldn't go smoothly at all.

"Why?" Cid asked back, one eyebrow raised and looking a second away from cursing Zack's soul out.

Zack turned Sephiroth's way and said, "Genesis and Angeal asked if we could stop by there. They have new info."

Cid, however, refused to be ignored. "My fucking ship isn't some casual transport, kid!"

As an argument broke out, Sephiroth decided to look for Cloud. Asking Aerith and Tifa got him to look in the stables - he was surprised that the Highwind even had stables if he was being frank - and sure enough, he caught Cloud fluffing a chocobo lovingly, smiling openly in a way he didn't see before. Sephiroth allowed him to have one more moment of peace before he cleared his throat.

"What?" From his tone alone, it seemed that Cloud wasn't that alarmed or surprised about him being here. It meant _something_ that he still didn't put on his guards yet.

"Can you afford a delay?" It was, after all, Cloud's desire to head to Corel that they were all undeniably following.

"For what?" Although his expression was blank, his tone serious, the chocobo preening Cloud's hair had Sephiroth suppressing an amused smirk.

"Angeal and Genesis called just now from Costa del Sol with new information." He briefly wondered about the exact nature of what they learned before he added, "And I suppose they're worried about Zack and I."

"No one made you come along," Cloud noted. Sephiroth detected the hint of a challenge despite how subtly hidden it was.

"It's hard for me to resist when an _appealing_ target gets within my sight," Sephiroth shot back, his eyes locking to Cloud's. "You can say it's a characteristic flaw of mine."

Sephiroth supposed it was a victory for him, because Cloud's mouth parted, but he didn't reply - didn't even seem to notice that the chocobo was now bumping its beak against his cheek.

Cloud gave the chocobo one last scratch before he wordlessly left the stables alongside him. Sephiroth heard him sigh when the command-room's door opened and revealed that Cid and Zack were still arguing, Nanaki wincing from the noise while Shera was blissfully asleep on the table. _Perhaps for this Aerith and Tifa opted to stay out of the room._

He saw Cloud getting between Cid and Zack and asking the former if he could change course. "We're not staying there for long, right?" he asked Zack pointedly, to which Zack nodded in agreement.

"Fucking unbelievable..." Cid grumbled before barking at the rookie - when doubt was expressed about him, Cid loudly noted that he was _his_ rookie, taught by_ his_ hand, 'So rest fucking assured, numbskulls!' - who was currently piloting the Highwind to set for Costa del Sol.

Sephiroth didn't miss how Cid complied when Cloud asked, and he didn't miss the ease Cloud handled him, as if he was used to Cid's difficult nature.

_So that's another person Cloud knew in his future..._

* * *

Sephiroth hadn't been in Costa del Sol much, but the bright sun hitting his eyes the moment he got out of the Highwind irritated him immensely. He guessed he wasn't the beach-loving kind of person like Zack, who showed up inexplicably sporting a bright beach-shirt and swimming trunks when the coast came to view. He was the first to get out of the airship, taking a moment to inform Sephiroth that he was going to look for a surf-board and, as a result, leaving the task of locating Angeal and Genesis to him.

Fortunately, Sephiroth didn't search for long, because both of them were at the beach, Genesis lying face down on a mat and Angeal applying sun-screen on his back in contentment.

"Frankly," Sephiroth started, smirking when they jumped in surprise upon hearing his voice, "you don't look like you have any sort of new information."

"We didn't expect you'll arrive here so soon," Angeal replied, his surprise fading as he returned to work on Genesis's back. Genesis just hummed in agreement, apparently too relaxed to form words.

Sephiroth sat on the unoccupied chair next to them, gazing upon the clear ocean in front of him. He saw many of his travel-companions when he took a cursory look around. Nanaki was miserably lying under the small shade a building offered, Cid was heading the nearby bar's way, Zack was riding the waves effortlessly, Shera - in a sun-dress that made him wonder if they had beach-wear stored in the Highwind - was heading towards a gift-shop's way, while Aerith, Tifa and Cloud were exiting another shop, all looking ready for a swim.

"So who's the blond?" Genesis asked, _now_ of all times deciding to break from his relaxed-daze. "You're practically _devouring_ him alive."

"I'm leaving," Sephiroth announced, casting an annoyed look at Genesis who only smirked in response. "I hope you'll have something useful to say when I come back."

"Have fun." The smile Angeal had appeared genuine enough. Sephiroth immediately saw the teasing hidden in it, though.

Sephiroth wouldn't say he openly groaned in increased annoyance by his friends' antics and jabs, but he did.

* * *

"Who is he, really?" Genesis asked again, in less teasing and in more curiosity.

"When Zack was explaining how he and Sephiroth came to travel with a group, he told me that his name was Cloud." Angeal could almost hear the gears in Genesis working until they reached to a sudden halt along with a question.

"Cloud as in Sephiroth's informant?"

"Probably." _Surely,_ if Sephiroth's behavior was any indication.

Genesis stayed quiet at that, perhaps thinking of the implications of Cloud being the one who directed them to Ms. Gainsborugh - who was kicking her feet in the shallow water in front of them - and as a result, being one of those responsible for them avoiding a terrible fate.

But it seemed Genesis wasn't following his train of thought, after all. "Aha! I knew, just _knew_ there was someone Sephiroth was pining for. None of you believed me!"

Angeal sighed and threw a wet towel on Genesis's head.

* * *

Sephiroth stood in an uncrowded side of the beach, thinking if he should get back on the Highwind since he wasn't exactly liking it much out. He didn't notice that someone approached him, not until he was asked at least, "You're not enjoying yourself?"

He turned to see that the one speaking to him was Cloud, fresh out of water and wearing nothing but swimming trunks, head slightly tilted in curiosity.

It surprised Sephiroth how much it took him not to _stare. _"Not really." And he left it at that. _When did he break from Tifa and Aerith, anyway?_

"Should've guessed it when you're wearing a_ leather_ coat." Cloud didn't hide his amusement, pointedly looking at his coat. It wasn't the same one he used to wear when he worked for ShinRa, but the design was similar and he still wore it the same way - only a belt keeping it tied and no shirt underneath.

"Are you suggesting that I should take it off?" Sephiroth asked, not missing a beat.

Cloud didn't seem all that thrown off by his question and merely shrugged. "If it would make you have a better time, then yeah, you should."

As much as Sephiroth liked to think that he had more control, his eyes still followed the trail of a drop of water sliding down Cloud's throat to his chest. It brought his attention to the fact that there were many scars scattered across Cloud's skin, all clearly telling that they were battle scars.

He found himself lightly touching the one in the middle, feeling how thin and precise it was. "It must've been a rather unique blade..." Sephiroth breathed, utterly transfixed. To leave a scar even after the enhancement Cloud clearly had... who did it?

He felt Cloud tensing - was he remembering when he got it? - but he didn't push him away, so Sephiroth didn't pull away either, trailing the other scars with his finger-tips before going back to the middle one and pressing his palm against it. "You survived it all, though; they're healed."

Cloud's breath hitched and Sephiroth looked up from his hand to meet lidded blue eyes, so clearly dazed and carrying such a surprisingly intense heat, and the fact that he brought out this _want_ in them was almost dizzying in itself.

Sephiroth didn't feel himself inch closer, too occupied with looking at the lovely image Cloud made. There were times where he dreamed of what Cloud would look like in reality, and he had to say that Cloud exceeded his expectations rather effortlessly.

For the briefest moment, Cloud looked down at his mouth before his eyes went back up and locked with his, but Sephiroth noticed the look, and just when Cloud finally inched closer, Sephiroth stepped back, pulling his touch away even if his body _ached_ for _more_. "We should head back..."

It was satisfying, however how small of a victory it was, to see the flash of confusion in Cloud's eyes before he snapped out of it and nodded, now hearing Cid's calls for regrouping.

It wouldn't do for him to do all the chasing, half of him thought, while the other half berated him for missing the chance.

* * *

Unlike the humid air of Costa del Sol, the air in the Corel region was as dry as the sand that covered its land.

Angeal and Genesis had informed them that ShinRa caught wind of them being in Cosmo Canyon and sent forces near all the surrounding areas, _including_ Corel. Coste del Sol was relatively safe so they wanted to meet them there and travel along with them. Cid complained about his airship being treated as a common subway, but he didn't make further fuss in the long run.

They opted to land the Highwind a distance from the town in case of an attack. Their group split into two, those that stayed inside the airship to guard it, and those that went out to eliminate the forces ShinRa had sent.

Of course, Sephiroth was curious about this Barret person Cloud wanted to meet. North Corel town was a town of miners living a peaceful life away from Mako and ShinRa and their mess - no matter how many times ShinRa offered, the heads of the town always refused a reactor to be built on their land from what he read.

It was him, Cloud, Angeal and Tifa that walked into the town. Angeal and Tifa immediately went to get supplies - Angeal had hit off surprisingly well with both her and Aerith, especially when he discovered that the latter had a love for gardening - so it wasn't that surprising for them to leave him and Cloud alone and standing in front of what appeared to be the mayor's office, Cloud's eyes looking around in clear search for someone.

It didn't take long for someone to approach and a man holding the hand of a little girl - his daughter perhaps? - asked them, no sign of wariness showing in his voice, "Can I help you guys?"

Sephiroth took a moment to note that the little girl was staring intensely at Cloud while Cloud was looking anywhere but her way. _Interesting._ "We're looking for a man whose name is Barret Wallace," he finally answered, offering his hand. He could feel Cloud's eyes on him, probably wondering why he'd ever ask about Barret.

The man took his hand with a smile. "Name's Dyne. Barret should be around somewher-" The rest of Dyne's words were cut off by the little girl tugging at his leg. He picked her up, concerned. "What's the matter, Marlene?"

Sephiroth heard a ringing sound then, one he heard in the many times ShinRa launched an attack on them. He brought out his sword and was relieved to see that Cloud already brought out his. Good, that meant less time to warn him.

Sure enough, ShinRa's latest creation was heard growling outside the town.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is short, but hey, at least I have the next ready...

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Fifteen _**\- **Mirage

* * *

The moment Barret heard about outsiders arriving in North Corel, something akin to dread formed in the back of his mind. He was proven right, because a short while after the outsiders came, the ground shook with the wails of what could only be described as _monsters_.

It was absolute chaos. People near the town's gates were running in fright away from the assaults. Barret was trying his hardest not to panic because he was sure his boy was playing outside. Even at four, he was so bright and playful and full of courage and if it were any other day, Barret would've felt immense pride instead of choking fear.

_Fuck, if anything happened to him..._

It was then that Barret saw his boy, Firion, in the middle of all this mess, held where he stood by shock.

One of the monsters was about to attack him.

There was a sound and he realized it was him screaming for Firion to move and save himself, because Barret was _too_ _far_ and _too fucking slow_ to get to him in time.

The monster's fist smashed where his son stood. Barret never been more horrified and angry than this moment, emptying his gun at the thing that took his son's life.

"Dad!" He was too fueled by his hate and rage to hear that faint cry. It was only when it got repeated again and again that Barret registered it and realized it was _Firion_, carried over a blond man's shoulder, slicing through the horde of monsters effortlessly with the arm he wasn't using to hold Firion steady.

He noticed then that there were others that were fighting as well, that the monsters were actually being _pushed back_ outside the town.

It finished as fast as it had begun. He was holding Firion reassuringly – for his own sake as much as his son's – as he exchanged stares with the blond man who saved him.

"He's your kid?" It was a weird question considering the circumstances. Barret would've laughed at the almost shocked way the man asked it, but an image flashed in his mind so suddenly, he winced.

"_Ex-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!"_

The fuck...?

Slowly, the townspeople were gathering in the aftermath, surrounding the outsiders from all sides. There were shouts and cries for them to get out, that they had brought the attack on them. And they were right, of course, but the outsiders were also the ones who defended them, and one of them even assured his son's safety.

But being the mayor meant Barret had to listen to his people, even if he felt hesitant about it.

The blond man gestured for his companions to follow him, as if somehow knowing of Barret's conflict and making the choice easier for him. He watched them go, holding Firion's little hand in his own.

"I didn't say thank you," Firion muttered.

Neither did Barret.

* * *

It was rather easy to find the outsiders' camp. It wasn't like they were trying to hide, not with the _massive_ airship docked nearby.

Barret caught the blond man in a lone side, which was fine and dandy since he wanted a little talk with him.

"Here," he said, handing him a box full of meals Myrna had prepared as a thanks. He fondly remembered how she had gotten from enraged by the news of outsiders bringing monsters along with them, to grateful when he told her that Firion was saved by one of them.

The other took the box with impressive ease – Myrna sure as hell didn't hold back on the amount she prepared - and a thankful nod.

"It's different, this town," Blondie – until he learned his name, he would call him that in his head – started, looking so pointedly at him Barret knew there had to be a hidden meaning in his words.

He wasn't sure if it was a quirk in the guy, saying or asking things all of a sudden in no clear context, or if it was something he brought out in him. One thing Barret was sure of, however, was that he didn't see his spiky ass around the town for him to say anything in it was different.

He let it slide, though. "It's been tough, let me tell ya, trying to get ShinRa off our backs." The company had been hounding them for years to make a Mako reactor on their land, but Barret and all the townspeople refused, willing to see their work with coal to the end. "North Corel is slowly flourishing despite of that, and we're damn proud about it."

Looking the town's way, Blondie nodded, as if confirming something. "I can see that."

"What are they after you for anyway?" Barret asked, not even bothering with deducting when it was obvious; monsters that messed up had to be created by ShinRa.

Blondie smirked and shrugged, careless and almost arrogant, and suddenly Barret felt both unreasonable irritation and haunting nostalgia.

"_Not my problem."_

"Why don't you stick around for a bit?" By all means, Barret should've refused the suggestion, but he still found himself accepting with a grumble, sitting among the group around campfire. There were ones in particular - the pilot, the lion, the young lady with the staff, and the other young lady with the ruby eyes - that struck the same chord in him as Blondie did, and Barret never felt more belonging to a group of people like he did now. Which was pretty fucking weird, since this was the first time he met these guys.

(Except he felt like it _wasn't_).

* * *

"The monsters' effects are becoming stronger with each time," Sephiroth mused aloud. It was him and Cloud that were outside the Highwind, the others opting to go indoors to eat the dinner_mayor_ Wallace – either Cloud forgot that little information about his friend, or perhaps he wasn't the town's mayor in his time – had brought as a thanks.

"Stronger effects? You faced something like this before?" It felt ridiculously good, to fill Cloud in on what was going on for once.

Sephiroth nodded. "The usual symptoms have been amplified. Angeal and Genesis tire easily, Zack gets frozen in his spot, while I start to hear voices."

Cloud looked alarmed at that. Sephiroth waved his concerns off. "They're not as strong as they used to be, so I can ignore them. You, on the other hand..." It was the first time Sephiroth had seen Cloud in battle, and the glimpses he caught both pleased him and had him longing to cross blades with Cloud in a spar someday.

Still, there was one detail he caught as well that disturbed him about Cloud. "While we were fighting... why did you have eyes like mine, Cloud?" _What did they do to you?_ was the real question.

Cloud tensed and Sephiroth could _feel_ his walls building. "It doesn't matter; it's been long since then. I learned to cope with it." It was curt and clipped and casual, in such a way it wasn't a suggestion but a _command_ for him to drop this.

But Sephiroth wasn't going to. "Cope with _what?_"

There was silence and Sephiroth hissed, and before he realized what he was doing, he was twisting the collars of Cloud's shirt - not too hard, even if he knew Cloud could handle it - in his hands as he snarled, their faces so close that their foreheads almost touched. "When will you stop being so secretive?" _When will_ _you learn to fully trust me?_

"You _shouldn't_ concern yourself with me." Cloud met his glare with a look of simple stubbornness, clearly conveying the message that he was utterly determined to _never_ tell him.

And it absolutely _infuriated_ Sephiroth, in a way he never experienced before. The anger he felt by Cloud and the desire to break truths – realities – out of him felt so resonating, so close to mind and heart it intrigued and _terrified_ him.

He let Cloud go, staring at him in dazed confusion before he wordlessly walked away.

"_Don't push your luck."_

Sephiroth could've sworn he heard laughter.

_His own._


	17. Chapter 17

I still can't believe this fic has over 400 faves ;_;

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Sixteen _**\- **Jungle Calls

* * *

They departed from North Corel quietly, none of them wanting to give the small town more trouble than it already got.

(Not before Barret Wallace stopped by again to say goodbye and give them his contact information, though, _just_ in case. Honestly, Zack was confused by the familiarity in the interactions between Barret and the most of their group - especially when he asked around and they told him that this was actually the first time any of them had met Barret).

When Zack learned they were about to pass over Gongaga, he immediately ran to find Cid, totally prepared to receive whatever curses and shouts the man would give. So he was surprised, then, when instead of glaring, Cid just nodded absently as he yawned. "Yeah, yeah, we're about to land there. Cloud asked me to last night."

At that, Zack went on his way to find Cloud, almost crushing him in a hug and smacking wet kisses on his cheeks when he found him. "You're officially _the_ best, just so you'd know." One time, Zack found himself opening up to Cloud about his homesickness, how he missed everything Gongaga was to him.

He _remembered. _Zack knew he did; asking to stop by Gongaga was too convenient.

"You could've just said thank you..." he heard Cloud muttering in reply.

It had been ten years since he visited his hometown – he was too busy working and evading his years away from ShinRa's reach – and Zack couldn't simply shut up about it. Cloud received the initial onslaught, and to his credit, Cloud did listen to him intently – except whenever Sephiroth happened to pass by. Then Cloud's eyes would trail after him in a mix of longing and guilt, which Sephiroth seemed to adamantly ignore. Zack wondered what happened between the two dorks, because they seemed pretty cozy to him back in Cosmo Canyon and Costa del Sol. He was tempted to try and smooth things between them, but he guessed whatever issue they were having needed to be solved by them alone.

The rest of his excitement, Zack expressed to every single person that was within ear-shot. He almost fondly remembered Cid mumbling, "No one should be that fucking excited about visiting their parents..."

As the landscapes changed to ones he could name and recognize, Zack became increasingly more anxious than excited.

When the Highwind landed, Zack took the sight of his hometown in – and Gaia, how _relieved_ he was to see it intact, to see that there hadn't been any other reactor-almost-blowing-up-the-town shenanigans again. He immediately turned to Angeal, "You're going to meet my parents," and took his former-mentor's hand and dragged him away from Genesis's side – whose only protest was _why_ he wasn't taken to meet his parents as well.

His vision blurred when he saw his parents just outside the house he stayed all his childhood and the beginnings of his teenage-hood in, tears threatening to fall as he saw their expressions light up in recognition. Were they always so vulnerable-looking? So fragile?

Zack didn't feel guilty about many things – he opted to go forward instead of dwelling – but this? This one burned deep as he remembered that the last time he sent them anything regarding himself was six years ago.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Still, Zack grinned, feeling the happiest he'd ever been.

* * *

It was quite the reunion – his mother gave him an earful as she kept kissing his cheeks between every sentence while his father couldn't stop smiling – he told them what happened in his life, why he couldn't call as much as before.

He introduced them to Angeal, who was politely keeping his silence as they caught up, and his parents looked at each other, seeming a bit concerned. "Oh, is he your boyfriend?"

Angeal had his hand placed on Zack's shoulder in pride, but upon hearing the question had quickly removed it as he shook his head along with Zack. "No, ma'am, I'm not."

"He's already involved with someone," Zack elaborated further. No need for Genesis to hear about this, or else he might want to kick his ass - probably more out of sheer offense than jealousy, if he was being honest.

His parents looked relieved at that. "It's just... it would be rather complicated, you know, with you having a fiancee and all."

This time, it was him and Angeal that looked at one another – Angeal narrowed his eyes at him, silently questioning if he had gotten accidentally hitched – before Zack asked, completely baffled, "Wait. _What?_"

"She's quite the lovely lady," his father mused with a smile, to which his mother nodded heartily.

"So nice of her to pick up remedies for u- Oh, here she is!"

Zack then saw a red-haired young woman wearing the familiar dark suit of the Turks entering, a pleasant smile painted on her lips upon seeing them. He remembered being assigned to a few missions along with her, often spent exchanging flirty banter. _Cissnei_, that was her name.

"My, I didn't expect to see you here yet!" she exclaimed. Zack was quite sure she knew when and where they landed, waiting to lay the trap.

"I think my _fiancee_ and I need a moment." Zack gave a fake smile, signalling for Angeal to act normal with his parents – who were _cooing_, much to his mortification.

An enough distance away from the house, Zack sighed. "How long do we have?"

"Exactly twenty minutes before back-up arrives," Cissnei answered, sounding so incredibly pleased with herself. "I was nearby so I got here first."

"So you could _lie_ to my parents," he shot back.

She shrugged. "It's not my fault that they assumed it."

"This is too generous for a Turk, giving us a head-start like this." What was she playing at? She didn't even seem to want to fight him or Angeal.

"I'm doing it for Kunsel, just so he'd stop worrying for one night."

The noticeable softening in her tone upon mentioning Kunsel was telling.

_"I'm in a relationship, Zack."_

"You're...?"

"Yeah." She closed the distance between them then, cupping his face and giving him a kiss so soft it made him _shiver_. "Payback for kissing my boyfriend." His eyes must've grown rather wide, because she smirked. "We tell each other _everything._"

She pulled away, only to give a look that was blatantly saying: _'I'm totally checking you out'._ "Can't say I blame him, though."

And as sudden as she came, she left, leaving Zack utterly stunned behind her.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

It took Sephiroth three weeks of resistance to finally cave in and follow the instructions given to him, leading them to the cave where Lucrecia resided.

Vincent remembered Sephiroth's features, despite declaring time and time again that he wanted nothing to do with his mother, softening upon finally meeting her, sealed inside a clear crystal. There weren't words exchanged between the two of them, and soon enough Sephiroth left, leaving him and Lucrecia alone. Vincent remembered the sorrow in Lucrecia's eyes as they followed Sephiroth walking away and thought perhaps he'd have his own reunion in another day.

Still, Vincent learned from Sephiroth's companions that he broke away from their mercenary work at times, heading to an unspecified location - and knew immediately that he was visiting Lucrecia. Unable to help himself from smiling secretively, Vincent only nodded, not sharing Sephiroth's whereabouts.

It was after Sephiroth showed up from one of those visits that Vincent finally asked him, about the reason why his informant was so knowledgeable about their pasts, why he knew where Lucrecia was when it seemed apparent that no one did, why Sephiroth trusted his instructions and directions so completely.

Sephiroth told him everything, from the first time he heard his informant's – Cloud – voice in his dreams to the last.

It was only natural, then, for him to look up and trace everything he could find about this Cloud person.

He found nothing.

Either his previous line of work had brought this nature in him, or he was simply too curious to let things go unanswered, so when Vincent heard that Sephiroth was traveling along with someone named Cloud, he was quick to head to his location.

Vincent was rather impressed when Sephiroth didn't even flinch in surprise when he started speaking; the others still didn't get used to his habit of showing up all of a sudden, "There's no picture or file that indicates he ever worked for ShinRa. Not even a trace of secret projects he could've been involved in."

Sephiroth frowned, looking the most frustrated he ever looked in the time Vincent knew him. It was rather intriguing. "How did he get enhanced then? Is it because of him being from the future...?"

Before Vincent could come up with an answer to that, a blond man entered the command-room, a cigarette in his mouth and goggles on his head, muttering curses under his breath. "What's taking the kid so damn-" It took him a few moments too long to notice that Vincent was there, and when he did, he started shouting, "Who the _fuck_ are you and why are you on_ my_ fucking airship?!"

"Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk," Vincent introduced himself.

The man simply pointed his glares on Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, why the hell is an ex-Turk here?"

"He's an ally, Cid," Sephiroth explained.

Cid, apparently, wasn't satisfied with that explanation. "I don't give a shit if he's an ally, what I do care for is how he got in here!"

"It was quite easy, your security needs some improvement."

"Not the fucking point!" Except it was, actually, but Vincent felt pointing that out would only manage to anger Cid further.

Another blond man entered the room then, this one significantly younger. Something about him felt familiar when they locked eyes.

"_You were having a nightmare."_

It was a memory, Vincent was sure of it.

The young man, that he was sure was the Cloud in question, looked pleased for a fraction of a second upon seeing him before his features twisted in confusion. "How did you get in here?"

"That's what I was fucking asking!" Cid exclaimed helpfully.

There were many questions Vincent needed to ask Cloud now that he finally met him in person, but there was an intermission and what sounded like Zack and Angeal's voices was heard, telling Cid to start the engines because the Turks were onto them.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Cid quickly took his position, giving the co-pilot the needed instructions.

Something about that action was also familiar, and Vincent stared – rather appreciatively, at that – at Cid's back for a moment too long, only snapping out of it when he heard throats being cleared behind him.

Sephiroth had an eyebrow raised, while Cloud had an amused, _knowing_ smirk.

Trying to be nonchalant – and failing – Vincent chose to lean against a wall, and there was an incredible sense of deja vu overtaking him as he did so.

Interesting. This was all interesting. He made the right choice in coming here.

* * *

"Stop by the next town, Cid." It still made Sephiroth wonder, how Cloud managed to get Cid Highwind to fly him wherever he wanted with little complaint - about the reason why he saw a leader and his comrade in the times he stumbled upon the two of them discussing the course of this journey.

There must've been a story behind it, a history.

Not that Sephiroth would ever find out about it, a bitter thought as it was, not when Cloud was adamant to keep anything regarding himself under wraps. Everyone else, he was all-too-willing to tell about. Himself? Highly unlikely. Sephiroth could count the number of times where Cloud actually talked about himself on one hand.

He most probably needed to spell it out for him, that he wanted to _know_ him, ease his scars in the same way he did Sephiroth's...

... and if Zack were to hear that thought, he would've insistently teased him about how bad he got it for Cloud.

Annoyingly enough, he would be_ right._

"Next town? You mean Nibelheim?" Cid's inquiry made his thoughts come to a screeching a halt. Sephiroth was too shocked to remember that he was avoiding Cloud - no matter how much he wanted to convince himself otherwise, that was _exactly _what he was doing - giving him a questioning look when he nodded a yes at Cid.

What could Cloud possibly want from Nibelheim?


	18. Chapter 18

I think it's safe to say that I only got like, a third of this left.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Seventeen _**\- **Home of Fogs

* * *

Butterflies fluttered in Tifa's stomach ever since Cloud specified his next destination to be Nibelheim. It had been a while since she last been into town – two long years, in fact. She wondered how her father was doing outside of what he informed her of in the letters they frequently exchanged – not as frequently as she would've _liked_, but given Nibelheim's location and status, difficulty in communication was to be expected.

Walking through the town's gates, Tifa saw that Nibelheim was the same as it looked when she walked out of it – everything the same even the admittedly depressing air. Perhaps the only detail that did change was the number of townspeople. Nibelheim was devoid of its young population, all traveling across the planet in search for a better future outside the small town.

Even though she was standing in front of her own house, Tifa felt incredibly nervous, her hand frozen a hair away from making a knock on the door. "Are you going to stand here all day? It might actually do your old man some good to see you," Tifa heard a familiar voice noting behind her.

When she turned around, it was Ms. Strauss - the town's mechanic and her neighbor - she saw standing behind her, an amused smile painted on her lips. She looked like she hadn't aged a day since Tifa last saw her – her eyes were as bright and blue as ever, her spiky bangs covering them from view when she moved.

Tifa remembered Cloud denying having a family in Nibelheim and frankly, she called bullshit, because no two unrelated people could look_this_ alike.

The door opened then and her father's face came into view, pulling Tifa from her musings. She heard Ms. Strauss excusing herself – probably because she and her father never seemed to get along. Tifa still didn't know the reason for it – and now Tifa was alone with her father, who looked so shocked to see her.

"Tifa?"

Tifa smiled. "How have you been, Papa?"

They were catching up, telling each other about everything they couldn't convey on paper. Tifa told him about the people she met, and the recent developments in her life – barring the dangerous ones, of course.

Her father looked at her considerably when she mentioned Aerith. "Is this lady… _special _to you?"

Immediately, Tifa was flustered. "What… why are you asking?"

Her father smiled - that knowing smile Tifa knew she was busted upon receiving. "Because the way you speak about her reminds me of the way I spoke about your mother."

The mention of her mother was rarely brought, and whenever it was, it was bitter and saddened. This was the first time her father mentioned her mother with the fondness and love he still held for her, and in the face of that, Tifa was unable to answer anything but a, "Yes, she is."

"Then I need to meet her." If she was being frank, Tifa expected her father to be a little bit more… _displeased_, or at least lecture her about city girls doing no good for her, but she guessed he must've mellowed out in her absence.

Perhaps she needed to get to know her father again.

* * *

Claudia Strauss's family was born and bred in Nibelheim, and ever since she came to open her eyes on this miserable town, Claudia was sure Nibelheim didn't receive so many visitors at once – not since that time in her childhood when the reactor was first built.

Since Nibelheim's reactor was mysteriously destroyed six years ago – a thing everyone in the town appreciated – ShinRa had no reason to check up on them, but some of the visitors had features that belonged to no one else outside of the company, which was odd, because they surely acted like civilians.

Walking out of the town, Claudia saw the massive airship docked nearby. Curiously heading for it, she wondered if her help would be needed. She was sick of working on nothing but old engines from ill-tended pick-up trucks.

Luckily for her, the airship did need some maintenance. "You drive a hard bargain here, lady," the pilot, who introduced himself as _The Best Damn Pilot Alive_, said when she offered her services and named her price.

"And you're flying to your doom," Claudia shot back. "I know for a fact that I'm a better mechanic than the younglings you have here, so give me the gil and I'll make sure your airship will survive even a meteor-fall."

"The Highwind seriously needs some check-up, though" the woman who introduced herself as Shera mused; naming a list of things she noticed were faulty.

"Listen to the smart lady," she urged, giving Shera a pat on the shoulder. Shera beamed and the pilot, wisely concluding that he was defeated, sighed and told her to start working.

"Aye, Captain," Claudia mock saluted. Shera stifled a chuckle as she gave her a basic layout of the airship.

The layout was easy to follow, and she moved from one spot to another, fixing and checking whatever thing that needed to be fixed. Along the way, she encountered many of the ShinRa-like fellows. The silver-haired man she disliked on first glance for reasons she couldn't fathom was among them.

Having done with her job, Claudia curiously went to check on the few spots she didn't see in the airship, and she stumbled upon a young man with noticeable spiky hair as hers, leaning on the upper deck's railings. Oddly enough, her heart tugged painfully when she sighted him.

"Hmm, it's rather nice in here," Claudia said, standing by the man's side. He turned to her then, so she extended her arm, offering a handshake. "Claudia Strauss, a mechanic."

The man looked at her for a moment too long – the look in his eyes confused and shocked and heartbroken and blank - before he took her hand in his. "Cloud."

"That's a lovely name." She liked the sound of it. The meaning, too – there were many times where looking at the clouds moving slow and unbothered in the sky had relaxed her, made her forget her troubles.

"You were the only one who said that," Cloud smiled, and it was hauntingly sad. Claudia didn't miss how he said it, and she didn't correct him or voiced her confusion.

_"I will always be your mother…"_

She heard her own voice saying - saw herself turning to look at the other person, assuring them, but…

Claudia was never a mother.

* * *

While Tifa and Aerith were at the Lockhart household, Sephiroth, Vincent, Angeal, Genesis and Zack went to the Shinra mansion – in case there was a development that happened after they left.

There was.

The mansion was infested with monsters of every kind, all of dangerously high levels. "It wasn't like this the last time we were here," Sephiroth heard Angeal saying, quickly removing a monster from his person. Inwardly, Sephiroth agreed.

The appearance of the monsters must've been recent and limited only to this mansion; the residents of Nibelheim didn't hint to having troubles with monsters.

As if on cue, Sephiroth's PHS rang_. "It's been a while, boy."_

Hojo.

"This is your work, I take it." Sephiroth stopped fighting, assured that he was going to be protected while he addressed the scientist.

_"Indeed it is."_ How awfully _direct_ of him. There were no mind-games being played today, apparently.

"Your monsters are getting weaker." He had no illusions of Hojo doing any of this out of loyalty for ShinRa. Hojo used and manipulated ShinRa to further his own goals – there wasn't a single time the company made him do something he didn't want. "What are you aiming for?"

_"Nothing you aren't proving to me."_ And there was that laugh, mocking and arrogant. Sephiroth desired for it to be replaced by a _broken_, _bitter_ and _hollow _one. _"It's not the monsters that are getting weaker; it's you who has been growing stronger - ever since you defied my expectations."_ Hojo said it with such satisfaction, such _pride_, that Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he hung up, not wanting to listen to anything this man had to say.

* * *

Everyone was going in and out of the airship, yet Cloud didn't - ever since that one time he left, only to immediately return. He seemed to be pointedly staying on board now, looking so shaken in such a way it was foreign to Nanaki. Cloud always seemed so held-back together… but now, he certainly didn't appear so.

"Is there something wrong?" Nanaki asked as Cloud absently ran his fingers through his mane, completely absorbed in his thoughts. It wasn't something he usually allowed people to do, petting his mane like that, but Cloud seemed troubled and Nanaki wanted to help.

Cloud denied it. Nanaki didn't believe him.

This town… what haunted him about it?

* * *

Meeting the father of the girl you had feelings for wasn't a thing Aerith thought she'd be doing, at least outside of Midgar. Now that she was doing it, though, she didn't find it to be _that _bad. Tifa's father was a bit cold and hard to approach – rather uptight, too - but he didn't ask any intruding questions or made her uncomfortable. Aerith guessed she must've passed whatever trial Mr. Lockhart had prepared to test her, because he excused himself for the night, leaving her and Tifa alone.

Tifa beamed at her, taking her hand and leading her to a piano. "Do you play?" she asked, and Aerith shook her head with a no. She was rather musically inept, if she was honest.

Nodding in understanding, Tifa asked her to sit by her side and let her play something for her. The melody that was brought from its slumber by Tifa's expert playing was so soothing, so much that Aerith rested her head on Tifa's shoulder, simply content to listen.

Aerith remembered when Tifa finally revealed what she felt for her, kissing the salt of Costa del Sol sea-water away from her lips. She was blushing, but the look in her ruby eyes was steady and focused. Aerith breathed _yes_ against her lips, feeling dizzy from the joy she felt.

It was worth it, she thought then and now, to wait until Tifa gathered the courage to share her feelings.

* * *

Hearing Hojo reminded Sephiroth of the labs, the painful loneliness he felt there. Only Cloud's voice eased it, taking his mind from thinking too much about his very being. The banters, the somber conversations, the teasing… they all helped, and at this moment, Sephiroth never wanted to talk to anyone as much he wanted to talk to Cloud.

He found Cloud in his cabin, lying on his bed but not asleep. He didn't stir or look down from the ceiling as Sephiroth sat by his side.

"There's a price, you know, for being able to get back here," Cloud started.

Cloud never really spoke of the whole process of getting sent back from the future. He merely gave hints, answering vaguely whenever Sephiroth asked. It was only proper for him to listen with rapt attention. "What is it?"

"I was never born in this time. I don't _exist_." It was a simple revelation, the clearest Cloud had ever been, and it took Sephiroth by more shock than surprise.

That… explained so many things. Like the fact that despite acting familiar with him, none of the people Cloud had known in his future remembered meeting him before. It would explain why Cloud was so reluctant about talking about himself – why he was so dismissive and passive about his existence.

Still, remembered or not, Cloud did make an impact in their lives, and many of them already cared for him greatly.

"You…" Sephiroth started, only for the words to stop at the edge of his tongue upon recalling…

_"You never had a name."_

… he was addressing Cloud in this memory, wasn't he?

Sephiroth pushed that dark thought – that twisted, cold _pleasure_ so evident in his voice from another time – away, starting again, "You exist to me. You _always_ did."

Cloud finally looked at him then, and there was fondness and bitter amusement in his gaze. "It's weird, hearing you say this."

There were times where Sephiroth caught flashes of his stray future, the images flickering so fast he never got the chance to register them. One of them stayed in his mind, though. It dug itself well into the depths of his nightmares.

He saw his arm extended, Cloud stabbed through and held up by the Masamune. The pleasure he was driving from the act disturbed him and made him wonder, _why did I feel so pleased about this? What exactly was Cloud to me?_

So many times, he wanted to ask Cloud about it, if he targeted him with his hate, but he didn't ask - couldn't and wouldn't ask.

He was about to get up, feeling a guilt he didn't want to know the reason for, when he was stopped by Cloud's hand encircling his, tightening its hold the slightest bit when Sephiroth looked at him.

"Stay," it came as a whisper - unheard by the unenhanced.

Sephiroth paused before he obliged and lay next to him. The hold Cloud had on his hand became looser, but he didn't completely let go.


	19. Chapter 19

With the few next chapters outlines, I'm hoping for frequent updates.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Eighteen _**\- **Stardust

* * *

Sleeping in Cloud's cabin had become a routine for Sephiroth in the three days they spent in Nibelheim. While he could do without the annoying encouragements his friends gave him, those late-night conversations with Cloud – having him sleeping peacefully by his side - were worth the inconveniences he had to endure.

"I wouldn't know what to do in a world where no one remembered me," Sephiroth confessed. It was something he had on his mind ever since he learned about Cloud's way of existing in this world.

Cloud turned to look at him, searching for something and seeming relieved when he didn't find it. He shook his head, as if chasing off an unwanted thought. "Sometimes, I feel the same," he finally answered.

"I'm glad you don't remember me, Sephiroth," Sephiroth heard Cloud whisper as he smoothed a strand of hair away from his eyes, just when sleep caught him.

Deep in the blankness of his dreams, Sephiroth could almost see _why_.

* * *

"We're going to Rocket Town next, there's a thing I want to check on," Cid informed Cloud before he got the chance to set course to a new destination.

"Alright," Cloud answered, not annoyed or even miffed, simply looking at him as if he understood the reason why Cid wanted to go there.

Ever since he took the Highwind back, Cid had been having these weird dreams. They were fragmented and brief at first, but then they started to connect to each other, painting a clear image as the days passed. He could determine what they were about mostly now, only a few details still being a mystery to him.

In those dreams, he was always in the Shinra Rocket 26 and about to take off, and strangely enough, it didn't seem like it was _that first_ _time_, but a second one where he was the same age as he was currently. In another flash, he'd find himself stuck under a broken piece of an escape pod, sirens blaring for an upcoming crash, the sounds of individuals trying so painstakingly to help him out ringing in his ears along with his regrets.

_Shinra 26 was really faulty… I'm sorry for doubting you, Shera…_

That was a mantra that kept being repeated in his mind, right until the moment he would wake up.

He needed to get to the bottom of this, because his thoughts and fears were so consumed by the confusion and disturbance these dreams had caused.

The moment the Highwind landed near Rocket Town, Cid was out.

* * *

After spending so much time inside the rocket, it was rather easy for Cid to make a false test run. It took a couple of days' effort, but it worked out in the end. With the monitor, he kept a close eye on the escape pod. Everything was going smoothly right until the test reached a certain speed, and the escape pod malfunctioned in a way that was frighteningly identical to his dreams.

"She was fucking _right…_" Cid breathed.

The immense guilt he felt was almost choking.

* * *

It was late at night when Cid got out of the rocket, proven of the reality of what his dreams were pointing towards.

"I see that you're finally out," Cid heard from above and paused. Looking up, he saw that it was Vincent, perched on top of a house. "It's rather late."

"It's my town," Cid shot back with a snort. No one had the guts to try funny shit with him here.

"Fair enough." And Vincent left it at that.

Still, Vincent was looking curiously at him, and Cid didn't move from his place. _Oh, fuck it._ "I think I fucked up."

"Don't we all?" Vincent replied.

"How do you make up for fucking up for_ years_?" It was the thing that puzzled him the most. Where could he even _begin?_

"You apologize."

Vincent's answer had Cid amused despite his mood. "I don't think it's that easy."

He received a shrug. "Making amends never is."

Cid looked up at him at that. He was... right. He'd never make it up to Shera if he was too chicken-shit to even start fucking _trying_. "You know what? You're kinda alright, Vince."

The baffled look on Vincent's ever-stoic features had Cid break into a laugh.

* * *

Shera was watching TV when Cid entered their shared house. She gave him an acknowledging nod at his entry, returning her sights to the TV screen.

_This wouldn't do._ Letting out a deep breath, Cid started, "I'm sorry, for everything." He was too caught up in his dream of traveling through space going in flames; he didn't realize that he was burning a friend in his disappointment.

Before he spoke again, there was a flash and Cid saw the dream playing, this time in total clarity. He saw Cloud and Vincent and Shera trying to figure out a way around the sparking wires attached to the pod's broken piece that Cid was stuck under. _"I'm sorry,"_ his dream self said, and Shera replied that it was alright as she freed him.

"It's not fucking _alright_, what I'm doing to you." The doubt, the constant scathing remarks… he was such an asshole. "It really isn't."

The surprised look in Shera's eyes upon hearing his words faded and was replaced by an understanding one. She offered him a seat by her side, "Want to talk?"

Cid nodded, and then they _talked_. It was long due and lasted all the way to the morning, but something heavy was lifted between the two of them. Cid guessed it was the first step to becoming the good friends they once were.

When Cid offered to make tea, Shera held back a laugh.

* * *

Cid dreamed of seeing space, his face plastered against glass, utterly awed.

* * *

The sun was setting when Cloud called for him and told him they needed to go, and the way he worded it gave Cid the feeling that he was giving him the option to stay.

Cid would've stayed, but there were things he needed to know more about in this journey, one of them being the reason why Cloud and Vincent were in his dreams along with Shera, why they treated him as a fallen comrade.

Upon asking if she'd come along, Shera answered with a snorting_ no._ "I'm finding myself being interested in AI functions lately, so I'm starting a project. It could help with the rocket if it turned out to be a success." There was that passion for creation in her eyes, the one he didn't see in many years. It stopped Cid from asking if she was sure about staying; she was definitely up for something _huge._

* * *

Reeve replayed the footage of the intruders who broke into the ShinRa tower and freed a test subject, still confused about the strange urge that bubbled up in him to talk to them. It gave him an aching sense of nostalgia, seeing those intruders operate, but for _what?_

He learned that the Turks were chasing after them, their last known whereabouts being Nibelheim, and Reeve offered his services with Cait Sith.

Rufus raised an eyebrow, perhaps confused about why Reeve was helping with a matter that was outside of his apparent interests, but he gave him the green light nonetheless.

After locating the group at Rocket Town, Reeve set the Cait Sith unit to ambush them. "Hiya!" he spoke through the microphone, "Name's Cait Sith! How's it ringing?"

The unidentified young man with SOLDIER enhancements took one look at him and sighed. "ShinRa is onto us," he told the rest of the group, and the baffled, confused looks – laced with harmless suspicion – they had upon Cait Sith's introduction were replaced by hostile and aggressive ones.

That was certainly an unexpected twist. Cait Sith wasn't exactly a known project of Reeve's, and his department wasn't one rebellious factions kept tabs on.

Rufus gave Reeve an unimpressed look, leaning over and taking the microphone from him.

* * *

Upon being revealed, the robotic cat stopped speaking for a moment. There was an intermission, and a familiar smooth voice spoke through. _Rufus Shinra's_ voice.

Sephiroth held himself back from groaning in annoyance. He didn't like the man or the way he subtly tried to manipulate him and use him for his purposes. Admittedly, Rufus hardly had his father's love for theatrics as his approaches were simpler and more calculative, and that made him many times more dangerous than his father ever was.

"We've been keeping tabs on you," Rufus said, and even via a robotic cat on a moogle, his voice was commanding. "It's too bad that we're enemies; your abilities are most impressive."

Cloud reached out and pressed a button behind Cait Sith's left ear, swiftly turning it off. "We need to go," he said, before calling Cid.

After hurriedly boarding on the Highwind, Sephiroth took the moment to ask Cloud about something that had him utterly curious. "The way you turned off Rufus's call was rather sudden. You know him?" It would explain why Cloud looked so annoyed when he heard Rufus's voice.

"Not really, but I know enough to not put up with his bullshit again." Cloud shrugged before elaborating, "He used to proposition me in my time."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"For _business_," Cloud quickly continued. "He's not really my type, anyway, unlike…"

"Unlike…?" Sephiroth asked, gesturing for Cloud to continue.

"Nothing. It's nothing..." Cloud dismissed. Still, a few moments later, he looked at him in a way that was slowly turning rather appreciative, its intensity making Sephiroth feel the slightest bit flustered. It was a few moments too late when Cloud realized what he was doing, but he still quickly averted his eyes, busying himself with looking at view the Highwind offered of the sky.

Sephiroth smiled, amused, and silently watched the view with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Well, this isn't as early as I imagined but hey.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Nineteen _**\- **Past Clashes

* * *

Since ShinRa was after them, it was decided that they should lay low between the mountains before heading to their next destination. Sephiroth had an estimation as to where it was, so when Cloud said that they were heading towards Wutai, he wasn't surprised.

Many of them took advantage of this short break to relax and tell their stories, from the humorous to the terrifying to the heartbreaking. Sitting around campfire, they all learned new facts and sides about each other – like Vincent not minding 'going-all-out' in public, Aerith not being against stealing if she_ really_ needed to, Cid being into soap operas, Tifa being into trashy romance novels, Nanaki liking the rock type of music… and the less said about the information Zack and Genesis shared to the others, the better. They didn't even have the courtesy of omitting Sephiroth and Angeal's parts from their tales.

Cloud, who shared nothing of himself and evaded from the attention somehow, spent the entire time smirking amusedly at him. "Wrecking over ten vehicles... you really suck at driving, huh?"

Inwardly, Sephiroth vowed to find an incriminating fact about Cloud and dangle it over him for _eternity._

For the next couple of nights, that was how they went on. Even though the purpose of their hiding wasn't for leisure, this break was still a great chance for them to bond as a group. Sephiroth was sure that if he stayed in SOLDIER, he wouldn't have met these people or heard their stories. He wouldn't have felt as burden-free and peaceful the way he did in these moments, either.

It made a reminder to him – one he'd look back to every time he felt lost in his chosen life.

* * *

The morning where they would set for Wutai arrived, and upon waking up, Sephiroth found Cloud wide awake, gazing at him with a look that could be best described as adoring, twining a lock of Sephiroth's hair between his fingers.

Eyes lidded – from both sleep and pleasure of being looked at this way by Cloud – Sephiroth purred, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Cloud breathed, clearly dazed before he caught himself and sat up abruptly.

Catching Cloud off-guard, seeing what he was trying to hide, was getting easier and easier. It amused Sephiroth terribly.

"You can stay here." It took Sephiroth a moment too long to realize what Cloud was talking about, but when he did, he was surprised Cloud even remembered that detail from the past.

"I made my peace with my role in the Wutai war." Perhaps more than ten years ago, Sephiroth would've felt uncomfortable with visiting Wutai, but now that he wasn't working under ShinRa, making amends was slightly easier. Cloud had no reason to worry about him. "We did some jobs for Lord Godo before. It's been a little over a year since the last one, but it's safe to say that we're on good terms with him."

* * *

As a guard locked their prison-cell shut, Cloud turned to look at Sephiroth.

"I said we were on good terms with Lord Godo, I never said anything about his _daughter_," Sephiroth defended.

Behind them, Genesis was baffled. "Who expected that brat to grow up like this?"

"Definitely not me," Zack piped up.

"Time has its surprises indeed," Angeal said, sagely and dignified, as if he wasn't locked up in a cell along with nine other people.

Sephiroth didn't expect Wutai to change so drastically. Godo's seat on the throne had been taken over by his daughter, Yuffie, who grew up to be an Empress that ruled her land with fierceness and protectiveness her father couldn't match. She brought Wutai new policies and systems that overhauled the ones previously established during the war.

None of them were even given time to properly explain their situation before she ordered for them to be arrested.

As if on cue, said Empress entered the prisons. Narrowing her eyes at the sight of them, she took a seat in front of their cell. "Do tell me what you're here for. Not another invasion, I hope." She looked disdainfully at Sephiroth, which was fair enough. He was probably the last person that should try to appease her.

Aerith gripped the cell's bars, leaning forward to whisper, "I'm not really in ShinRa." She pointed at all of them then. "They kidnapped me."

"Way to throw us under the bus!" Tifa exclaimed, voicing their betrayal.

Aerith merely shrugged. "It's every person for themselves, sorry Teef."

At that, Cloud stepped forward. He stared at Empress Yuffie solemnly before saying, "Save us from their cruelty. We suffered for too long…"

"_You_ don't get to fucking talk, Cloud! It's your fucking fault we're _even here_ in the first place!" Cid shouted, going for a smack on the head that Cloud effortlessly side-stepped.

Vincent crossed his arms, frowning. "Indeed, a leader must sink with his ship."

"Thank you for getting my point across with your cryptic bullshit, Vin." Sephiroth honestly couldn't tell whether Cid was agreeing with Vincent or just being sarcastic.

"It's _Vincent_."

"I trusted you…" Nanaki sounded almost heartbroken.

Just before voicing his own betrayal as well, Sephiroth noticed the Empress's expression as she looked at the bickering that ensued, amused and strangely enough, _fond_. Her voice carried a laugh as she spoke again, "You guys are a train-wreck, I swear."

Perhaps she was another acquaintance.

* * *

The war between Wutai and ShinRa went on for as long as Yuffie could remember, announcements of deaths and losses ringing in her ears since birth. They all thought it was over, that Wutai would surely fall.

Right at the end, though, ShinRa started stumbling, circling around itself and going nowhere. To this day, Yuffie didn't know what happened exactly, but she could recall so vividly that the cracks that started appearing on ShinRa's shield brought Wutai's soldiers hope and motivation, the renewed will to _fight._ It was enough to push the threat of ShinRa's invasion and influence, enough to end the war on a tie rather than a loss for Wutai. And ever so slowly since then, her land started going back to the glory she only read about in the books.

On her fifteenth birthday, her father declared her as the new ruler upon proving herself worthy. Admittedly, Yuffie wasn't happy with many of her father's decisions, and so she spent the year since taking over tying the loose ends.

Using the rogue SOLDIERs was one of them.

She never liked using those SOLDIERs. The fact that they played a vital role in bringing Wutai's almost-fall soured her terribly on them. But her father disregarded the past and opted to take full advantage of what was offered so temptingly to him. They proved to be so very useful, however, that she held back her protests.

Frankly, ordering the SOLDIERs' arrest was merely for her own amusement, a whim she followed out of irritation for the audacity of them showing up in Wutai unannounced. Still, Yuffie wasn't a tyrant. She noticed that they didn't fight back, and that many she didn't recognize were with them this time.

She'd give them a chance.

Once they were brought before her, Yuffie stated the purpose of her calling, "There are sightings of dangerous monsters in the fields. Get rid of them and I'll overlook your trespassing."

They merely nodded, relieved most probably. _Well, the prisons are a bit smelly…_

"Can you give us our Materia back then?" the blond young man asked. His name was Cloud, if she remembered correctly.

Yuffie was surprised he even caught her. "Are you accusing me of theft?"

"No, your _Excellence,_" Cloud replied, expression sincere, yet his tone, the amused light in his eyes, told differently.

_"Welcome back, Yuffie…"_ echoed in her mind.

There was something… _familiar_ about him, about the others that were accompanying the SOLDIERs. Seeing them bickering had her wanting to be involved, giving insults and call-outs as good as she received. It was like she witnessed the return of something she missed terribly, even though she didn't know what that meant.

Biting back a laugh, she ordered the group's Materia to be returned. The shocked looks she received made her year; she was a ninja first, and she prided herself with her stealth.

Secretly, she found herself not minding their stay anymore.

* * *

The monsters haunting the fields were definitely creations of ShinRa. It seemed even with the war ended, the company wasn't above fighting dirty.

It would take more than a day to get rid of all of them, though. Thankfully, the Empress pointed them to a house nearby they could stay in. It was a large house, fully furnished and stocked. The fact that it was close to a hot-spring – that they took the most advantage of after the monster-hunts - was a major plus.

* * *

His surroundings were all dark, but upon his first blink, a scene played.

Sephiroth saw himself – his other self, he corrected when he noticed the absence of something human – standing behind Cloud. Dread building, he noticed the blankness, the_ lifelessness_, in Cloud's eyes as his other self whispered into his ear. Sephiroth's other self smirked at him, faintly tracing Cloud's nape with his lips.

It seemed possessive – _wrong_ – the way his other self loosely held Cloud.

* * *

Waking up, Sephiroth found that it was still nighttime, only three hours passing since he went to sleep. To unwind the tension his nightmare brought him, he decided to get some fresh air. He thought he was alone until he felt a presence behind him, and Sephiroth knew without looking that it was Cloud. "I'm fine."

"I didn't even ask anything." Cloud sounded so annoyed and tired. They did share a room; perhaps the nightmare he had caused him to wake Cloud from a good sleep. "Up for a spar?"

At that, Sephiroth turned, surprised – pleasantly so, because a spar was just what he needed.

* * *

The glimpses he caught of Cloud's abilities in Corel didn't do their full form justice, Sephiroth thought, barely dodging a slash. While the style was familiar, it had something specifically _Cloud_ in it, wild and untamed and unpredictable. For the first time, Sephiroth enjoyed the feeling of being matched, having to put more effort instead of holding back – Cloud took Sephiroth's all and returned it in kind.

The immense pleasure Sephiroth drew from this simple spar verged on the _obscene._

With no winner or loser, they pulled back, panting harshly, delirious from the battle's rush. "You're perfect," Sephiroth breathed.

Leaned against a tree, Cloud looked the slightest bit stunned by his remark.

Sephiroth's mind led his feet, until the tips of his bangs brushed against Cloud's face. He took Cloud's lips with a soft kiss that represented only a fraction of the consuming need he felt. His eyes remained closed even as he pulled away, savoring the sensation – it felt as good as that first kiss, _better._

Upon hearing a faint sound, Sephiroth finally opened his eyes and was struck by how dark Cloud's were, the sheer want and desperation they conveyed _burning_ in intensity.

"_Fuck…_" Cloud muttered, helpless frustration written so clearly on his features. It made Sephiroth wonder if Cloud would push him back and pretend this didn't happen.

Much to his surprise, Cloud pulled Sephiroth close instead, sealing his lips with his own, kissing the remaining breath away from Sephiroth with urgency and _hunger._ Cloud kissed him as if he gave up the pretense of holding back, as if he starved for this chance for so long – savoring to almost bruising. Even when Sephiroth had Cloud pinned against the tree, Cloud pinned him back with the ferocity of his desires.

And Sephiroth never felt anything more pleasurable – _addicting_. Just like their spar, Sephiroth returned every kiss, every nip and groan in kind. He didn't want Cloud – _them_ – to ever stop, even for breathing.

"You're perfect too," Cloud murmured, smiling against Sephiroth's throat.


	21. Chapter 21

Only three chapters (+ a short epilogue) left, you guys!

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Twenty _**\- **When Peace Returns

* * *

It was the first time Sephiroth woke up before Cloud, and he felt incredibly warm – both in the physical and spiritual sense. Whenever they slept on the same bed, Cloud made sure to remain in his place. Their only contact in those occasions had been between their hands, and Sephiroth didn't mind it at all.

But this morning, Cloud was still in deep slumber and undeniably _cuddling_ him. Sephiroth couldn't stop smiling at this – endearing, amusing, _wonderful_ – revelation. Upon caressing Cloud's cheek, Cloud sleepily leaned into his touch, the peacefulness in his features undisturbed.

Sephiroth leaned forwards then, placing a soft kiss on the side of Cloud's neck, and the content sigh Cloud let out pleased him immensely.

* * *

On the afternoon of their fifth day in Wutai, a messenger came with urgent news: Empress Yuffie was currently negotiating with the party ShinRa had sent after them.

It was a bit surprising to hear that the Empress was actually _buying_ them time, but a favor was still a favor. They didn't need to be told twice and immediately headed for the Highwind. Cid flew the slowest speed he could get the Highwind to fly with, using stealth he wasn't used to operating under; they couldn't risk ShinRa suspecting them to be there and making that an excuse to start war with Wutai again.

On land and exchanging false pleasantries with the Turks, Yuffie hid a smirk as an attendant whispered to her that their 'guests' had departed unnoticed.

* * *

Even in death, Aerith looked peaceful, so much that Tifa would've thought she was sleeping if it weren't for the blood, the lifeless paleness, the coldness of her body…

It was swift, sudden, _cruel._

She smoothed Aerith's hair away from her face, thought how much she'd miss that bright smile, before her vision fogged from tears.

"Are you alright?" In disbelief and disoriented, all what Tifa could do was staring at Aerith, slowly getting a grasp of her surroundings.

She was in Highwind, in the cabin she shared with Aerith, and Aerith was warm and _alive. _

"Teef?" At the concern written so clearly on Aerith's features, Tifa forced herself to smile.

"It's nothing," she whispered, taking Aerith's steady hand into her shaking one.

What she saw was just a nightmare. She had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Right after they sorted themselves out upon reaching to Icicle Inn, Cloud asked for them to follow him to an abandoned house, what seemed to be a lab built underneath it.

With that usual strange sense of familiarity of his surroundings, Cloud quickly turned on the monitors, and just when an image flickered through the static, he called Aerith to his side.

In the video being played, a man and a woman spoke, the topics of their conversations ranging from the Cetra to Jenova to ancient WEAPONs waiting for any sign to awaken. While Sephiroth could vaguely recall the woman – Ifalna - from somewhere, he immediately recognized the man.

_Professor Gast._

Even if his feelings about the man were confused and undetermined these days, Sephiroth was still affected by the sight of him after so many years.

As they all silently watched, the topics of videos changed from interviews to recordings of the growing family established in this house. Cloud stepped back, letting Aerith stand in front of the monitor by herself as she watched her _parents_ lovingly coddle her.

From what Sephiroth knew, these clips didn't have a happy ending.

* * *

Aerith didn't even need to tell anyone to leave; once the videos started to gain a personal relation to her, her companions left one by one.

She had a question for Cloud, though, so she called out to him just before he left. Assuring that only both of them were the only ones remaining in this house, Aerith asked, "Did my future self ask you to show this to me?"

Cloud shook his head, the tilt in his smile incredibly saddened. "We all thought it wasn't fair when we found this place without you along."

Without you... "Where was I?"

"Gone," a single-worded answer, and one that should've shocked her – disturbed her, at the very least. But nothing about it was surprising, because she _expected_ it when she asked.

_"But I… we're here for you."_

Even if her future self didn't ask for it, Aerith knew she would've appreciated the knowledge regardless. "Thank you then, for leading me to this," she said, looking back at the monitor.

"Don't mention it." And with a click of the door, she was left alone to her thoughts.

Aerith never forgot her birth-mother's features. They were forever ingrained in her memory, just like her voice and warmth.

But her father… she merely wondered about him in the back of her mind, content with the stories she was told. His presence in her life was minimal with all she had seen and experienced.

Seeing these videos, however, had her considering – entertaining the thoughts of what could've been. Even if Aerith made her peace with the life she led now, it still angered her to have been robbed so coldly of this love her birth-parents had for her, of this family and future they set for her.

Aerith didn't know how much time had passed, but it was close to dawn when she got out of the house. She found Tifa waiting for her at the inn. She embraced Aerith tightly without questioning or expecting her to speak, patient.

That, above all else, was what Aerith needed the most at this moment.

* * *

Outside the house, the group was at loss of what to say, their perceptions changing based on the vital information they learned through the videos Professor Gast had left in his death.

"I can't figure who'd get dibs on Hojo's head," Zack mused, breaking the silence and looking unusually somber. Sephiroth couldn't help but agree; many of them had scores to settle with that man.

"We'll determine this when we encounter him," Vincent said in assurance, the tone of his voice heavy with grim promises.

Upon his waking, Vincent looked everywhere for Hojo, but the man proved to be evasive, turning his back on ShinRa and working for his own devices. The only thing that assured he was even alive was the irregular and untraceable calls he made for Sephiroth.

It was a bridge they would need to cross and burn one day.

* * *

Catching Cloud alone was a rare occurrence; the others always seemed to surround him whenever Vincent glanced at his way.

Ever since meeting him, visions plagued Vincent's mind. All of them were of the future, he knew, but they were unclear and without a proper context to connect them.

Uncaring of the cold, Cloud stood outside, his back turned towards him and looking at the north's direction.

"I know that you came from the future," Vincent said, direct and blunt. There was no need to beat around the bush.

To his credit, Cloud didn't tense or even show a sign of surprise. "Sephiroth must've told you."

"He did." The silence that fell between them was comfortable, familiar. "Can sins be forgiven?" he decided to ask. It was a question he constantly heard in his visions, his own answer to it even more.

There was amusement evident in Cloud's voice as he answered, "Yeah, they can."

Vincent hummed before retreating back to the inn, amused himself.

It certainly wasn't the answer Vincent gave in that future, and he was glad for it.

* * *

On the Highwind yet again after spending a couple of days more at Icicle Inn, Cloud surprised them with his announcement, "I have one last stop…"

For some reason beyond them, they didn't imagine this journey completing so soon, and to learn that it was at its end was a startling wake-up call.

Then again, maybe now they would know what Cloud's purpose of traveling across the Planet was. This last stop carried all the answers to the many questions they had in the entirety of this.

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer!"

At that, everyone looked at Cloud, waiting for him to say that this was just a _joke_, but Cloud merely walked into the entertainment establishment, not giving their confusion any heed.

* * *

"So what is the meaning of this?" Sephiroth decided to ask the question everyone had on mind ever since walking into this place.

"What is the meaning of what?" Cloud asked back, shooting a ball through the basket.

So far, all what Cloud seemed to do was chocobo racing and making his way through the Battle Square – and then occasionally taking a breather with one of those games scattered all over the Gold Saucer.

Something… _changed,_ and so abruptly. Cloud encouraged all of them to have fun, and at the same time, he distanced himself from them. It felt like those days early on, back when he first met Cloud in the physical sense.

Clearly, there was a matter that needed addressing. "Why is this place your last stop? What happened to saving the Planet?"

That actually got Cloud's attention, and he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Wait, you think I was trying to save the Planet in this journey?" At Sephiroth's unimpressed expression, he let go of the ball. "I was just making sure of things for my own reasons. With you removing Jenova's threat, I figured that I could afford a slight delay."

"A delay from what?" This cryptic nonsense grew tiring. Sephiroth thought they were over it.

"It doesn't really matter." Cloud shrugged, completely careless.

Having enough of this, Sephiroth took Cloud's hand and dragged him away to the room they shared. Upon closing the door, he kissed Cloud with the hopes of disarming him, wishing this infuriating distance was merely a façade. Cloud cursed – at Sephiroth or at himself – before he kissed back, burying his fingers in Sephiroth's hair as he stole the breath away from his lungs. Delighted with this reaction, Sephiroth worked on all the points that would surely have Cloud melting of pleasure between his hands.

For now, he would be satisfied in this closeness.

* * *

Sephiroth dreamed of Cloud all clothed, leaning over him to place a soft kiss on his lips, voice hollow with sorrow. "I'm sorry, but my time here is up."

* * *

With the way Cloud dressed up, one would think he was heading for a battle, and with the way he took the time to address each one of them with haunting warmth, one would think he was saying his goodbyes.

Maybe he was, and they were simply in denial.

He disappeared before any of them could feel alarmed by his behavior. Searching every inch of the Gold Saucer proved to be futile, and soon they all had to accept the undeniable reality presented to them.

Just as unexpectedly Cloud walked into their lives, he bowed his way out of them.


	22. Chapter 22

I did promise another interlude.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Twenty-one _**\- **An Interlude II

* * *

It came suddenly. None of them expected it.

Cloud always had the idea that he'd die struggling. It didn't matter in what – from a battle, from an illness – just that basic idea of fighting until his last breath.

But the call the Planet made for him was ironically peaceful, so much that it took him a considerable amount of time to accept the fact that he _died_.

Then again, could he call himself truly dead? Unlike the many the Planet called for their return, Cloud didn't dissolve into the Lifestream. He remained aware, coherent - able to see his friends living without him on a planet that was ever-so-slowly crumbling, too weakened to give humanity the future it promised for them.

The deaths became frequent along the years, and Cloud saw each one of his friends dying and then moving on, resting in peace in the Lifestream's warm embrace. He wished with his all he could have the same, but the Planet couldn't accept him; the alien cells in his body, the memories in his mind, were too strong to fight their influence back.

So Cloud was stuck in a lonely limbo, occasionally comforted by familiar whisper from the Lifestream. He watched Gaia fighting so hard to patch itself back but to no avail, until it became lifeless – not a single living being walking on its surface.

He didn't know how much time had passed – centuries, maybe – when the Planet offered him a chance.

* * *

With how things were going, the Planet would cease to exist, dooming their spirits into nothingness. Their only shot was through him to be sent to the past, merging this fading Lifestream with its stronger counter-part. It would give their spirits the environment to prosper, the strength to finally take Cloud's all in – a better future forged from the past.

At the price of his existence in that new time, Cloud accepted.

* * *

After guiding Sephiroth to eliminate Jenova's threat, Cloud was at loss of what to do. He knew what he was meant to do, but he had no means to complete his purpose.

He didn't expect to gain a physical body, his _own_ body that once existed – all with its scars and youth. He didn't look older than twenty-five, even when his spirit lived for far longer. Vincent probably felt this disconnection Cloud currently experienced.

If he closed his eyes, Cloud could hear the spirits' whispers, and it was enough proof of what his body acted as – a vessel for his time's Lifestream.

Still, before he addressed the main issues, he needed to make sure of a few things.

_"Take your time,"_ he heard someone encouraging. It sounded like Tifa.

* * *

Traveling to Midgar from Mideel was a bit difficult when he had nothing but the clothes he wore – and even those were given to him by the nurse at the clinic he woke up in. But using the few bargaining skills he learned from his friends, Cloud had a decent sword and a pair of materia by the time he reached to Midgar.

Hopefully, the AVALANCHE he worked for wasn't established due to Barret still living in an unharmed North Corel, meaning that the events that led to Aerith being held captive alongside Nanaki, who must be in the ShinRa tower's labs by this time, didn't happen. Then again, Nanaki's captivity wouldn't last, not if Cloud had anything to say about it.

But first things first, he needed to find a place to stay.

* * *

Cloud planned for his actions in this time-period to be from afar. He'd help the friends who needed help, and briefly check upon the others who were doing alright. He wouldn't involve himself with them in their new lives, because it would be pointless with the obligation he had.

He had no explanation for his feet leading him to Aerith's church, for his body to remain rooted in its spot when he caught a glimpse of her. While Aerith was the one he saw and heard most within the Lifestream, it still got to him to see her alive and well, humming absently as she tended to the flowers.

But then there was a flash when Aerith noticed his presence and his head hurt terribly, and the next thing he knew, he found himself lying on the ground, Aerith leaning with concern over him. "You alright?"

What the hell happened? It felt like something was ripped out of him.

This wasn't what he planned for at all.

* * *

It took longer than what he would've liked to get ready for rescuing Nanaki. That flash he saw upon meeting Aerith had him almost immobilized for a week. He couldn't leave the church and had to rely on Aerith during that time - not that she seemed to mind it; whether she remembered their unusual meeting before or was just being kind, she didn't treat him differently than his own time.

Just when Cloud thought he was getting better, Aerith brought that bartender friend she frequently spoke about, and upon seeing that said friend was _Tifa_, another painful flash caused him to immediately retreat before he could say hi back or even express his surprise about Tifa's short hair.

It took him a month to recover and gather the proper equipment, and during that time, his friendship with Aerith and Tifa grew – he also noticed how close they were to each other in such an _interesting_ way. He guessed it was only a matter of time before they expressed their true feelings to each other.

Finally, the day he'd get Nanaki out arrived… and Aerith and Tifa insisted to accompany him.

_Well, this is nostalgic,_ Cloud thought.

* * *

Breaking into the ShinRa tower was many times easier when he knew where to go this time. After stopping to take a few documents meant for Cid – Cloud knew he'd need his help, and for that, he needed to be _persuasive_ – they entered the labs. The sight of needles and pods still unsettled him, and he was sure the same applied for Aerith.

"We won't be here for long," he tried to reassure.

As they exchanged introductions with Nanaki after freeing him, Cloud thought with dazed amusement if he'd ever reveal his real name to them earlier this time around.

It was much lighter, the effect of the flash he got upon meeting Nanaki again; his body must be getting used to this pain. Cloud was beginning to believe that the flashes had a relation to the people he personally knew.

So… did that mean he needed to avoid meeting other people he recognized?

Before he could reach to an answer or even recover from the previous shock, they stumbled upon _Zack_. "Who are you guys?"

Overwhelmed, Cloud's mind blacked-out.

* * *

It came as a shock, finding Sephiroth within sight upon waking up. Cloud's feelings ran in every direction, from undeniable happiness to utter dread.

"Good to finally see you, Cloud."

Despite the similarity, it was clear that this man in front of him wasn't the one he fought. Instead, he was the man Cloud admired and respected with an intense fervor a lifetime ago.

He was also a man Cloud couldn't afford to get close to again – even if it was so incredibly tempting to just ignore his hesitance – so he put the distance from the start and acted like he couldn't remember, like he couldn't see that flicker of hurt in Sephiroth's eyes.

It was for the better, he reminded himself.

* * *

At Junon, Cloud was almost annoyed at how none of his companions chose to leave even after he shared his admittedly-absurd plans with them. If it were up to him, he'd give Aerith directions to her father's lab at Icicle Inn. Then he'd take Nanaki along to Cosmo Canyon once the Highwind was back in Cid's possession. And finally, he'd part ways with them from that point and start traveling alone.

"When do we start?"

But apparently, things weren't up to him anymore.

* * *

Meeting Cid went on a lot easier than what Cloud prepared for. Then again, he still had that wild sense of adventure, so convincing him wasn't really a hard deal.

Even the flash that normally shook his core was much milder upon meeting both Cid and Shera. He guessed it wouldn't cause him to pass out anymore from this point on.

Still, it confused Cloud terribly why those flashes even happened. Whenever he asked in his mind, though, no one answered him.

* * *

While his approach on sneaking into the Junon base wasn't the most conventional, it still worked before and this time around. It didn't bring him discomfort, wearing the infantrymen's uniform again, only nostalgic amusement.

Perhaps that was his downfall, how he started _slipping._ Cloud realized he overstepped his boundaries when he caught himself fixing Sephiroth's disguise. It felt so natural and mundane it was alarming, how much he unconsciously sought this closeness with Sephiroth.

Thankfully, Cid's entry distracted him. And about Cid… he still didn't resolve his issues with the rocket-launch's failure. Hearing the off-hand remark he made about Shera made Cloud feel disappointed, wishing his Cid – the one who learned from his mistakes – to be around.

_"Damn, I was such a fucking asshole."_ Speak of the devil…

During the practice the rest of their split group were forced to take – the one he took shameless amusement from seeing his companion's failings in - Cloud thought of changing his plans for the moment.

Since they all insisted on accompanying him, might as well make this journey worth it.

* * *

It was nostalgic, being on the Highwind again, seeing the familiar landscapes of Cosmo Canyon even more so.

When Nanaki chose to sit by himself, Cloud knew it had to do with his father's memory. He hoped making Nanaki speak about his turmoil would give the nudge for Bugenhagen to reveal the truth; the efforts of a hero like Seto deserved to be known.

_"Indeed,"_ his time's Nanaki agreed.

Much to his relief, it did.

Later on and listening to Bugenhagen speaking about the Lifestream's weakness, Cloud wondered if the plan he followed would make a difference; there was no solid structure to it, after all, only theories and desperate wishes.

It was a thought that robbed him the sleep. As a result, he was the only one awake to notice Sephiroth looking as though he was having a horrible nightmare. So ignoring his set hesitations, Cloud woke him up.

Shifting into a more familiar approach – one inspired by intimate knowledge – was so terribly easy, and Cloud realized he couldn't keep his aloof front around Sephiroth anymore.

* * *

Denying that Sephiroth had a not-so-platonic interest in him became increasingly difficult. Cloud noticed the closeness, the looks, the words… and the fracture they caused to his shields. Whatever attraction Sephiroth had for him, it was frustratingly _mutual_ – if the longing that consumed him upon having Sephiroth within a touch's reach at Costa del Sol was any indication, the temptation to pull him close and kiss him breathless so intense.

_Gaia, why does everything have to be so complicated?_

* * *

With Elfe's AVALANCHE out of the way, there would be no information leak coming from North Corel along the years, and ShinRa wouldn't pin the blame on the town, sparing it from the same fate as his time's.

North Corel was quite different, peaceful and flourishing. It was proof that something had worked out in this entire scheme.

Seeing Barret and Marlene not standing by each other's side was a little odd and disheartening, but they appeared happy in their alternative lives and that was what mattered most.

Still, he _missed_ them. He missed _all _of them – the ones he knew and experienced many trials with.

Did that make him incredibly selfish, he wondered.

_"Fuck no."_ His Barret snorted, and Cloud was comforted by that at least.

* * *

Sephiroth questioning the change in his eyes due to Jenova's effect caught Cloud by surprise. Honestly, he forgot his eyes even changed, so used to his body's altered nature.

He didn't answer. It wasn't because he didn't trust Sephiroth, but because Cloud knew that learning about the negative consequences Sephiroth caused to his life would hurt. Better let him get angry than have him horrified, he thought.

And Sephiroth _was_ angry. It was him that was avoiding Cloud this time. Cloud would've been amused if that fact didn't make him feel like shit; he quickly grew used to Sephiroth's close proximity.

He distracted himself by making arrangements to head for Gongaga. After all, he remembered Zack expressing his regrets over not being to visit in both times, so why not give him the chance to do so?

Vincent casually breaking into the Highwind became another distraction – and just like with Barret and Marlene, the flash triggered by meeting Vincent didn't hurt. Cloud was glad to see that he looked less haunted and more content – _"It's good to know that I gained closure in this time,"_ his Vincent mused – even gladder to have him on board despite Cid shouting the opposite. Then again, with how _close_ those two ended up in his time, Cid would come around.

* * *

Cloud never liked Mayor Lockhart, but upon hearing that he was alive and well, he was glad; losing her father saddened and affected Tifa greatly. His decision to head to Nibelheim had been partly for her.

Another part was knowing how his mother was doing in this timeline.

Wordlessly, Cloud was the first to walk out of the Highwind. He opted to ask around instead of meeting his mother in person – otherwise it would seem odd and suspicious. She was unmarried and without any children, he was told, a mechanic living all alone in her small house.

Back to the Highwind, Cloud thought of how, exactly, the Planet prevented his birth, and during those musings, his mother found him. She was a little older than what he last remembered of her, but her voice and eyes held that familiar warmth.

"That's a lovely name."

But she treated him as a _stranger_. Of course she would; it was the price he had to pay to do this.

That didn't make him feel less frustrated and alone.

Cloud didn't know what made Sephiroth forget the anger he held and decide to visit his cabin, but regardless, Cloud was still thankful that he did and shared a part of what haunted him. Having Sephiroth assure him of his existence and identity felt odd, but it was even odder that Sephiroth's words eased his mind.

* * *

Before they left Nibelheim, his mother stopped by the Highwind. She urged him to visit her whenever he had anything that needed fixing. "Free of charge." She smiled, soft and fond. It felt just like that time when he was sixteen, hearing her assurance that she would always be proud of him.

* * *

There was guilt in Cid's eyes when he told Cloud that they'd make a stop at Rocket Town. It resembled the one Cloud came to see often along the years, and he knew with relieved assurance that Cid would start making amends.

Waiting for Cid to sort his issues out, Cloud was both glad and dismayed upon seeing the unmistakable shape of Cait Sith from afar. It was good to know that Reeve was doing well and still working on his odd projects, but not at the expense of their whereabouts.

_"Trust me to be a sign of trouble."_ His Reeve sounded rather annoyed – at himself, most probably.

Hearing Rufus's voice was all the confirmation Cloud needed for his current status. While the soldiers at Junon didn't really mention the new president they were preparing a welcoming ceremony for, Cloud highly suspected it was none other than Rufus Shinra.

It was a hasty retreat they made, one that needed an evasion they hadn't used before.

* * *

Beneath the annoyance at getting arrested, Cloud was proud to see how great Yuffie was doing while being in charge, how similar she was to the young woman who led a broken land to glory in another time. This Yuffie was a little more serious than her counter-part, but she still had the same fire and mischief.

Just like before, Cloud humored her and played along…

_"I'm pleased to know that you're finally admitting that I'm your reigning Empress."_

… and damn it, she wouldn't let it go now. His mind was going to be filled with Yuffie bragging endlessly.

* * *

Stumbling upon the videos Aerith's parents had left without her along had always been a regret they all shared. One of the first things Cloud determined to do in this time was to show the videos to Aerith, let her see her childhood outside of what it was in the labs.

When Aerith thanked him, the one from his time echoed the words – and it was really nothing he should be thanked for.

_"Accept my gratitude, silly."_

Pushing back his protests, Cloud did. It was no use to try and argue with Aerith; she'd find a way to win.

* * *

Cloud couldn't determine when it started, this entrapping attraction he felt towards Sephiroth. Maybe at Junon, maybe at Cosmo Canyon, or maybe from the first time Sephiroth kissed him. All he knew was that he kept slipping and getting caught off-guard and distracted when he shouldn't feel this way at all. It wasn't fair to Sephiroth and it wasn't fair to himself.

But it was frustratingly easy to forget this fact in Wutai and back in the Highwind and the Gold Saucer, when he had this beautiful Sephiroth, who embodied everything Cloud once admired and more, saying his name slowly, _savory_. It was easy to forget reason when Sephiroth's eyes held such a clear lust and adoration that his own eyes reflected. It was easy to forget mere words when Sephiroth's touch inspired a hungry desire out of him.

He always cursed when Sephiroth kissed him – at Sephiroth, for breaking his every defense and at himself, for being so utterly _weak._

* * *

As a safety measure, Cloud took the Keystone and got rid of it on his way; there was always a slight chance of things going wrong.

It was a long way to his destination, and what he stocked at the Gold Saucer definitely came in handy.

* * *

Standing in the Northern Crater – the Planet's injury and the place it would start to heal - wasn't really a thing he wanted to feel nostalgic about. "Never thought I'd be in this hellhole again."

Stabbing his sword onto the ground, Cloud let himself and the core he carried within himself fade.

"Let's mosey," he murmured, morbidly amused, before a lively_ green _filled his vision.


	23. Chapter 23

I can't believe I got this far with this fic. Only one chapter left, you guys \o/

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Twenty-two _**\- **Within Ice

* * *

Barret looked at his right arm, and something about it felt… strange. All of a sudden, it felt too light, undamaged, and a feeling that was akin to dread overwhelmed him.

The gentle press of a hand placed on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Myrna, her eyes full of concern. "Honey, are you alright? You spaced out on me."

"I'm fine," Barret assured her, smiling to ease his wife's worries. "Nothing to worry about."

He hoped so.

* * *

There was only silence as they stood in the Haunted Mansion's hall in the aftermath of Cloud's departure, some of them more affected by it than others. Angeal would admit he was worried mainly for Sephiroth's sake. His friend didn't appear affected from his appearance, but his behavior was too neutral and well-composed it betrayed his inner distress. It felt just like that time years ago after their abandonment of ShinRa – after Sephiroth told them he'd lost contact with his informant.

Only, Cloud wasn't _just_ an informant to Sephiroth, and they all perfectly knew that. Perhaps from the very start.

"Does anyone here have any fucking idea where the kid went?" Cid asked aloud, breaking the silence. It was odd to see the gruff man so worried, but with the comradeship he had with Cloud during their journey, it shouldn't be so surprising.

At times like these, Angeal thought that it would've been fortunate to have Lazard as an insider within ShinRa. With his resources, he could get an idea of Cloud's whereabouts for them via the Turks' intel. However, Lazard abandoned the company two years ago, opting to establish his own rebellious faction. Even if they were on good terms, he wouldn't be able to do much in this regard.

"Wait, wait, _wait…"_ Zack perked up, a second after Vincent said that he'd go and investigate this matter on his own. "I think I know someone who can help us out."

* * *

It was just another routine broad-meeting and another uneventful day. Reeve looked up at sky and sighed.

_I want to do more, a difference,_ was a flicker of a thought passing by, utterly consuming him with the sense of dissatisfaction it brought along._ I want to help him,_ was another.

Help who?

* * *

That 'someone' Zack requested help from turned out to be _First class SOLDIER_ Kunsel, who then cooperated with the _Turk_ Cissnei to get the info. While Sephiroth did wonder about why they'd even help them out, he trusted Zack's judgment.

Much to his relief, his faith proved to be well-placed, because two days later, Kunsel and Cissnei called with the news that Cloud was last seen in Rocket Town, taking Cid's small plane, the Tiny Bronco, to the north's direction.

"How did he get there so fast?" Tifa wondered, seemingly baffled just like everyone else.

Cloud always seemed like he had something on his mind, like he couldn't get too comfortable even if he wanted to. As he mentioned to Sephiroth before, there was a purpose – a _duty_ – he delayed fulfilling in this journey. Finding _what_ it was or _where_ it was to be fulfilled at was the key to knowing Cloud's location.

He couldn't really say that he was angry at Cloud for leaving. Looking back, there were many occasions hinting of his departure, many signs of his days being numbered, all of which Sephiroth missed or _ignored_. There was no doubt that Cloud would disappear for good if he wasn't deterred from his quest, and the mere idea of it didn't bring anger out of him at all, only distraught, a numbing sort of worry, and _fear._

Sephiroth could afford to get angry after finding Cloud – after making sure that he was alive.

For the moment, he opted to think more rationally, trying to recall the times he felt Cloud acted odd or somber, anxious or worried, to give him a clue. The brief time they spent in Cosmo Canyon came into mind then, and one particular question Cloud asked played on repeat in his mind.

_"What if the losses could be made up for?"_

The Planet did lose a lot of spirit energy due to Mako extraction, and from what Cloud told him of his future, the Planet lost even more defending itself from the Meteor crisis Sephiroth's other self had caused. That was the difference between their times, everything else went out the same.

And _that_ meant there was another crisis their times shared, one where the Planet's loss of energy began, so early in time Cloud couldn't interfere with it.

_"He went in the north's direction…"_

_"Gaia took a great hit and lost many…"_

_"It all started when the Calamity crashed onto the Planet, forming what was later called…"_

Of course. The main injury, the place where it all began.

"We're going to the Northern Crater," Sephiroth announced.

* * *

As she signed paper after paper, Yuffie felt a sense of incredible irritation and worry building up until she couldn't just dismiss it anymore.

_That pain in the ass better not go on with that stupid plan._

But no matter how much she tried, Yuffie couldn't determine who that sudden thought was about.

* * *

Traveling beyond the Great Glacier's borders had been an ordeal, but Cid managed to evade the wild winds and the rapidly-increasing magnetism eventually, taking them up to the point where the Highwind couldn't go on anymore.

It was a barren land, the Northern Crater, only ice and lifelessness was seen and the faint whisper of the Lifestream was heard. It reminded Sephiroth of the images Cloud showed him of the Planet's future, grim and hopeless. Seeing the convoluted paths of the Crater had them pausing, opting to get a grasp of their surroundings first.

However, not long after their landing, they heard the unsettling roars of the Crater's monsters. Trying to think of where to go in this icy maze was difficult with the challenge these monsters presented. Something about this area must've affected the monsters greatly; they were tougher and harder to kill – more _dangerous _\- than any other place. It was fortunate that their group was well-stocked on potions and materia, otherwise Sephiroth wouldn't have been so sure that they would all survive this place.

Slowly making their way through the Crater, Sephiroth noticed an odd sort of familiarity some of his companions displayed. They were the ones Cloud knew in his time – except for Aerith, for _some_ reason – and they were having a noticeably easier time fighting the monsters, moving and warning and waiting as though they experienced this whole thing before.

_Maybe they did._ Nonetheless, it was a welcome guidance they all needed direly.

* * *

Turning off the lights, Claudia absently murmured, "Good night..." and trailed off, confused about why the name _Cloud_ was at the tip of her tongue.

* * *

After overcoming many grueling trials, they found Cloud standing before the Crater's main and deepest crack, his sword stabbed onto the ground and green lights – almost blinding in their intensity – surrounding him.

Hesitantly, they approached. Cloud didn't move or make a single sign of being aware of their presence. He didn't blink, only _breathed_, faint and becoming fainter with every passing moment. Aerith took one step closer to him before taking a few back, disappointment and sorrow showing evident in her eyes. "He's… gone."

Sephiroth couldn't accept it. He just couldn't. This wasn't what he came here for. It wasn't a closure – it wasn't even a proper _death._

Before a grieving rage overtook him, he noticed a thread of green connecting Cloud's chest to the Crater's depths, clearer and brighter than all the others. In a dazed disbelief, Sephiroth discovered that it was almost tangible upon touching it, and in response, a terrible flash of a flickering image – of Cloud, surrounded in a choking darkness – made him wince.

Beneath the pain the flash brought, though, there was _hope_.

"You're down there, aren't you?" he asked Cloud, even if he knew he wouldn't hear an answer from him.

He grabbed the light more firmly then, and it took his companions making sounds of alarm to realize that he was losing consciousness.

It was all dark.


	24. Chapter 24

A short epilogue and author-note at the next update.

* * *

**Encore**

_Chapter Twenty-three _**-** At the End of a Tunnel

* * *

With only silvers of light illuminating his way, Sephiroth walked forwards and forwards in a never-ending path. His surroundings gave him the sense of being trapped, of never finding his way out. He didn't know how long he spent here or how much he still had to walk.

A shift occurred then, and Sephiroth saw a figure approaching him slowly. It wasn't until he saw the figure's face that Sephiroth recognized who it was.

Zack looked incredibly different, hair longer, face scarred and the light in his eyes faint, but his grin was the same as he looked at him closely in an exaggerated manner. The tone in his voice when he spoke was both amused and somber, "I thought I wouldn't get surprised after I died, and then you showed up."

Sephiroth wanted to say that Zack was still very much alive, but he didn't; it was obvious that the man standing in front of him wasn't the Zack he knew.

"Good luck, old buddy," Zack said, patting his shoulder lightly – and how come Sephiroth could feel that when the other was dead? – and then disappearing into the darkness, leaving Sephiroth confused and the slightest bit disturbed.

What was happening?

Sephiroth didn't walk much further before coming across Cid. Nothing in the man looked different except that he was significantly older. He took one, long look at Sephiroth before snorting, "Fucking _unbelievable_." Gesturing for him to walk forwards, he called out behind him, "Make the kid consider getting out of this hellhole, will ya? It's boring as shit being dead."

The next familiar face he stumbled upon wasn't one Sephiroth expected seeing, especially considering the implications of Cloud associating with him. "You're an unexpectedly great ally," Reeve Tuesti said, clearing the way for him.

In contrast to Reeve, seeing Nanaki wasn't so surprising. He looked ancient, as if he grew tired of time itself. He must've lived in a world slowly crumbling for so long. "What are the odds?" Nanaki mused aloud. He didn't move from his place, but he didn't stop Sephiroth from taking a way around him. "Take care of him…" It was a murmur, but Sephiroth heard it nonetheless.

The Yuffie Kisaragi that currently blocked his way wasn't the teenager he last saw in Wutai days ago. She was older and carried herself differently, looking as though she experienced the end of the world and fought to her last breath against it. "I don't know what he sees in you," she said, just as Sephiroth thought of moving. "I guess desperate times call for desperate measures."

_Can you get out of my way then?_ Sephiroth asked inwardly, and maybe she heard him, because she narrowed her eyes as she cleared the way. "I'm watching you," she called out, and beneath the wariness there was a hint of humor in her tone.

Barret Wallace was a man Sephiroth guessed he would see, but he never would've guessed the staggering difference he was met with. He looked older as well, but not by _much._ "If you fucking went back to your asshole self and hurt him again, I'll get out of this place to specifically haunt your silver ass." Sephiroth didn't take any of the man's words as an insult, because they were spoken out of worry for his friend, and it was the same for everyone he met so far – everyone else he would meet.

"Hmm, you do have a different light. Will he listen to you, I wonder…" Vincent asked, in that halfway cryptic, halfway common way Sephiroth came to know. He didn't look a day older. _What could've caused his death?_ Vincent always seemed to exist beyond the realms of death and life.

Tifa looked older as well, more hardened by battles and life in general. There was distrust and wariness in her eyes that faded the more she looked at him. Finally, she sighed, seemingly in astonishment. "You're more pleasant this way, at least." Sephiroth knew exactly what she meant by her remark, and he inwardly agreed. He didn't want to be associated with another's actions, even his counterpart.

Aerith was also another person he expected to see, and she was the same Aerith he saw a flicker of when he visited Sector 5's church. Like Vincent, she looked just like the counterpart he came to know in every single detail except for the wisdom that shone through. "He was always so driven when it came to you." It wasn't difficult to determine who she was talking about. "Just make sure you give him a more positive reason this time around, alright?" Even with the casual words and cheer, Sephiroth felt the threatening undertone in her words.

He vaguely recognized the woman that came in his way next. Wasn't she the mechanic he met at Nibelheim, Claudia Strauss? The same one who kept giving him subtle glares even when he was absolutely positive he never met her before?

She looked noticeably _younger_, and something about her features struck Sephiroth as incredibly familiar even more. She didn't glare; instead the look she gave him could be best described as blank. Just before Sephiroth walked out of hearing range – if such thing even existed here – she spoke, "Make sure I know what he is to me when you get out."

Walking away, Sephiroth wondered, _could it be…?_

* * *

He spent a while longer walking in darkness, not a single soul coming in his way after the last encounter. Just as he started to believe that he was close to his goal, he heard a familiar voice, his_own voice_, advising behind him, "You should go back."

They were identical, he and his counterpart, and yet Sephiroth could easily tell the difference. His nightmares were filled with the actions his counterpart committed, the loathing and vengeance and enjoyment and ambitions he was driven by. "You don't belong here and you know it," he continued, "what you seek associating with isn't your place or time."

"I'm not leaving." Sephiroth wasn't going to give in, especially to the commands of the man he could've been.

"How foolish of you, then." His other self sneered. "_He_ killed me. Many times, in fact."

Sephiroth's thoughts halted in their tracks, and as if sensing it, his counterpart smirked. "I loathe him with every fiber of my being for it, and it's a pleasurable thrill I know you feel in your core. You are me, after all."

"You're wrong." Because even if those words were right – even if the possibility of being killed was morbidly _fascinating_ to him - he would never give heed to them.

"Perhaps, I do think he's more bound to me than you." Was he always so fickle? Changing his beliefs depending on what suited him at the moment? "It's quite exquisite, how _Cloud_ forgets everything but his hatred for me when I reveal my presence."

Sephiroth hated the way his other self called Cloud's name – all smooth and enjoying to breathe every syllable – because it was the same way he did it with different sentiments, but just as intense.

"My memory will be forever carved into his heart."

"And so will mine." Sephiroth never saw hatred in Cloud's eyes when he looked at him, instead it was everything opposite. That was all the difference he needed to recall and cherish.

His counterpart looked taken aback before amusement made him break into a loop-sided smile. Within a blink, he was gone.

_Here's hoping to never have this kind of encounter again,_ Sephiroth thought as he continued his trip within the Lifestream.

* * *

He slowed his pace until he stopped; struck speechless by the reality of what he saw proceeding in front of him.

Behind a barrier, Cloud stood still, his body highlighted by that green light that seemed to make him _fade_. Cloud looked dazed, oblivious to what was happening to him, and that was what got Sephiroth to start moving again. If he remained motionless for a longer time, he'd have Cloud disappearing into nothingness right before his eyes.

The barrier didn't have an effect on him upon passing through it, only a slight tingle. "Cloud…" he called out, standing within reach but not pushing forwards.

"You never called me by name here…" Cloud looked up. His eyes were so hauntingly_ blue_ as recognition ignited in them. "It's _you…_" he breathed with a smile, warm and glad.

Sephiroth merely nodded, pleased to be recognized. But as if recalling something, the warmth in Cloud dimmed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," Sephiroth shot back, "I'm not leaving this place without you along." Voice and features softening, he continued, "You're not as alone as you think among us." It was a distorted echo of what Cloud comforted him with years ago, one he believed in. Despite what Cloud thought, he'd be missed and_ terribly so._

"I can't _leave_, Sephiroth." Instead of stubborn resistance, a sign of martyrdom, all Sephiroth saw in Cloud was a bitter acceptance. "The Lifestream won't allow it. My body in this time only existed to be absorbed." And it was worse, so much _worse_, to learn that the reason was due to inability instead of obligation.

It really was over then…

Sephiroth didn't register what Cloud was saying, still numb with disbelief, not until he offered his hand. "I'll guide you back; staying here any longer will damage you. I'm surprised you're still intact."

"That's because _we_ made sure of it," someone said behind them, and both of them turned to see that it was Yuffie.

"Good job Silver, that fucking barrier is down." Barret sounded incredibly pleased. "Now we can smack Spiky's head."

"So all we needed was a living soul, it seems," Reeve mused, looking back at the destroyed barrier.

"You used me… to reach Cloud?" And here Sephiroth thought they were supportive of him without any ulterior motives.

"You bet your ass we did!" Sephiroth personally didn't see Cid this enthusiastic before. It was almost… frightening.

Well, at least this was a motive he agreed with.

"You better leave with him, Cloud," Nanaki said, looking pointedly at Sephiroth.

"You can reunite with us later," Tifa assured.

Vincent nodded in agreement. "You deserve a true closure."

Their arrival brought an odd sense of hope. There was _something_ they were all onto, Sephiroth noticed; something Cloud was in the dark about, judging by how confused he was by his friends' encouragements.

"We've been chipping fragments of our memories about you and planting them inside our counterparts," Aerith explained with a scheming cheer. "They will be enough to sustain your physical body until you actually die again. Hopefully, _that_ won't be soon."

Finally, it seemed that Cloud caught on to what was going on. "Is that why I felt like shit every time I met any of you?"

"Pretty much." Zack grinned.

"You've earned your place in this new time, my Cloud." Any doubt Sephiroth had about the relation Claudia Strauss had with Cloud vanished upon seeing Cloud's reaction to her words.

_"I had a mother once. She was always so tired and overworked, trying her hardest to provide for me on her own. She felt warm, made me feel comfortable, made me feel like I belonged even if it were for few moments."_

One by one, Cloud's loved ones embraced him in farewell. Sephiroth watched the scene with a smile, and he understood why Cloud was so hesitant - why he did this all in the first place.

Cloud's hand was warm as it held his own, guiding _both_ of them out of the Lifestream's depths, the echo of wishes of good luck following them until they opened their eyes to light.

* * *

Cloud woke up to find himself surrounded by his friends, embracing him and scolding him and fussing over him in such a familiar way, he couldn't stop _smiling._

* * *

Sephiroth could_ feel_ the effort Cloud was pulling in order to not roll his eyes every time someone advised Sephiroth to keep a closer eye on him – or a _leash_, as some suggested with a leer.

Left alone now, Cloud started, not hiding his suspicion, "It's odd that they didn't ask about what I was doing down the Crater."

"That's because I told them that you're from the future." Sephiroth didn't try to evade it, answering breezily.

"And they believed you?" Cloud frowned, perhaps remembering how much it took him to convince Sephiroth.

"Not at first, but once Vincent and Aerith supported me, they grew less doubtful. Your state at the Crater proved my words right to them."

A comfortable silence fell between them, watching the northern lights coloring the night's dark sky as the Highwind flew with an unhurried pace. Cloud leaned close, gently cupping Sephiroth's face to kiss him, light and brief, as if proving something to himself. "This is nice," he murmured when he pulled away, looking at Sephiroth so adoringly – like he was a _gift_ – it took his breath away.

It _was_ nice, to have Cloud close again, unrestrained by obligations and duty, free to express his feelings. Sephiroth was tempted to dazedly agree and kiss the coherency away from Cloud's mind, but he collected himself. He had a few things to settle first. "You're so arrogant, thinking you saved the Planet with your humble efforts." Cloud looked baffled at the change of the mood. "We still have ShinRa to deal with, not to mention _Hojo_."

"You're... right. So what are your plans?" Cloud asked, obviously amused.

Sephiroth was surprised. _So he'll follow my lead this time._ "Well, you can start by telling me your story."

"It's a _long_ one," Cloud warned.

"I have all the time for you," Sephiroth shrugged, before realizing how he worded it.

Fondness showing evident in his eyes and smile, Cloud looked up at the sky before he started, "My name is Cloud Strife. In the year of 1986, I was born in a small town called Nibelheim…"

It wasn't a story that could be told in one night, but Sephiroth didn't lie.

They had all the time in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

Ohhhh, this thing is finally done. It was the first fic I wrote for this fandom and my opinion and interpretation of the characters evolved along with the chapters. It's rough but I feel proud about it regardless, and it will always have a special place in my heart. My sincerest thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and gave this a read.

Also, there'll be a oneshot collection for any who are interested in this verse.

* * *

**Encore**

_Epilogue _**-** Book Ends

* * *

Rufus had many bad workdays, but none of them was as bad as this day was proving itself to be.

"We need your help."

He never imagined that the ShinRa tower would be so effortlessly invaded – especially at a time where he was the President of the company.

But the undeniable fact was: they were under siege. Their forces were no match for the varied skills of intruders who knew where to strike and where to put the traps, rendering them helpless in their own territory. Two of the intruders – one being ex-SOLDIER Sephiroth and the other being that unidentified individual named Cloud – currently had him at sword point, and none of his Turks showed up yet.

"With what?" Rufus finally asked, cool and approachable at once.

The two smirked, and hearing their reply felt like sealing a deal with the devil.

"You're going to save the Planet."


End file.
